BLACKOUT
by anniwndrrr
Summary: Maura has a one-night stand with unforeseen results. Smut and fluff and a tad angst. My first one, so bear with me. M rating in later chapters for sure :-)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

So this is my very first story and English is not my first language so feel free to correct my grammar etc. or give me a constructive review :-)

I also don't really have a clue about places in Boston or many colloquialisms (I try though).

This takes place somewhere in season 4, before the Lydia disaster and after the Casey and Hope disaster.

It's going to be lots of fluffy smut and a bit angsty.

**I do NOT own the characters or the show!**

––––

CHAPTER ONE.

She groans as the early morning rays of sun are shining on her face. The sheets she feels on her body are definitely not her expensive Egyptian cotton ones and the smell is unfamiliar, too. As she is slowly coming out of her hazy sleepiness she finds herself alone in a crappy hotel bed. _How the hell did she get here?_ Upon further investigation she discovers her state of dress - or rather undress. Listening to any sounds in the room or the adjoining bathroom she concludes she is alone. Frowning she sees her clothes strewn around the floor. _What have you done, Maura? _Judging that she won't find out anytime soon she gets out of bed and looks for her cellphone in her purse. Her head is thumping as she squints and reads the time. Already 8.00 am. She is supposed to be at work in an hour. Far to less time to get somewhat presentable for the impeccable doctor.

When she's coming into the café Jane is already nursing a coffee and some pancakes and an other plate and coffee are waiting for her. Besides her massive alcohol induced headache and the slightly queasiness a smile appears on her lips as Jane is looking up from her plate in her direction. In a few strides she is sitting at the table with Jane.

"Good morning, Maur." Jane smiles.

"Morning Jane" Maura rasps.

Jane chuckles "Didn't get much sleep? He?"

"Apparently I did not get my preferable 7.5 hours of sleep" Maura answered frowning.

Jane is taking in Maura's appearance. Her dress has a few wrinkles and her make-up is not quite concealing her dark circles under her eyes. _Maura in a wrinkled dress? That is definitely not normal._

"What's the matter?" Jane is slightly concerned now. She knows the doctor attended some fancy evening function yesterday that she couldn't accompany her to since she was wrapping up a case until late and now her best friend is sitting across from her, doing the walk of shame - there is no other explanation for the state of her dress - looking slightly lost rather than bubbly and telling her all about the evening. Maura sighs and brings her fingers to each side of her temple and starts rubbing light circles. "It seems I can not recall how I got to wake up in a hotel room this morning."

"What? You can't be serious!" Jane asks incredulously.

"Well, I guess I had a little bit to much wine and I am hypothesizing I engaged in sexual intercou–" "Woah, stop! I don't need that much information on your nightly activities."

"–though I have no evidence other than waking up naked. Whomever I was with has not left a note…"

Maura is picking at her pancakes, her stomach is not up for food yet.

Jane hates it when Maura talks about sex and she absolutely hates to imagine some sleazy snob feeling Maura up when she is clearly drunk. So drunk that she doesn't recall anything. _Which asshole does that? If she ever finds out who it was…_ she grimaced and nearly growls when Maura brings her out of her thoughts "Jane, it's okay, I am sure I will remember later".

"Come on Maura, whoever you were with last night was clearly taking advantage of you! Sleeping with you when you must have been clearly drunk instead of bringing you home"

Just before Jane can continue her rant both of their phones go off.

"Rizzoli"

"Dr. Isles"

"I'm on my way" they both hang up.

"Wanna drive together?" Jane does not want to let Maura drive on her own seeing that she's clearly hung over. "Actually I was hoping we could pick up my car later, it's still at City Hall. I came here by cab."

–––

Later the evening found both women cuddled together under a blanket on the doctors couch. Maura had her feet propped up in Jane's lap and Jane was caressing her calfs and feet absentmindedly through the soft fabric.

After picking up Maura's car they were eating pizza - on the couch. Maura gave in to Jane's whining, feeling like the couch was indeed the more comfortable choice right now.

They were watching some documentary about some jungle tribe since Jane got to pick the food, Maura choose the movie. Secretly Jane was fine with just about anything the doctor would want to watch, but she would never tell Maura that. After all she is not whipped. Okay, maybe she is. It sure is rather difficult to say no to one beautiful Maura Isles.

The next time Jane looks over to Maura, she sees that the doctor has fallen asleep. She thinks about what to do - waking the doctor and risking she may have to leave her side and sleep in the guest room, just close her eyes and sleep on the couch too or carrying the doctor to bed. Not wanting to disturb the ME's sleep and waking her but not wanting to get a kink in her neck from sleeping on the couch, she's opting for just carrying the doctor to bed.

She slowly reaches for the remote on shuts the TV off and then takes the doctors feet and lifts them to stand up. She folds the blanket and puts it neatly on the arm of the couch and reaches out to put one of her arms under the doctors knees and the other one under her neck. As she starts to lift her up, Maura unconsciously puts her arms around Jane's neck and nuzzles further into her body.

Jane is amazed by just how small her friend really is, having no problem at all to carry her to bed. She slowly props her up at the edge of the bed, trying to get the comforter down enough so she can took her in. When she tries to pry of the doctors hand from her neck she gets a low whine in response and feels the doctor gripping her shirt. "Stay" comes from the half asleep woman and Jane is eager to comply and slips into the other side of the bed. Maura rolls over and molds herself into Jane's side, reestablishing her hold on Jane's shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

WOW. Thank you for all the follows. I hope I can satisfy you all.

I guess I am a little slow with this story… I am trying to work out how to get some crime into it too and how to best integrate some other characters as well. (Though I leave that mostly for the next chapter…) I'm also trying with Maura's Googlemouth.

I also think I leave our two ladies a bit oblivious to their actions towards each other :-)

I do NOT own any of the characters or the show.

–––

**CHAPTER TWO.**

When she wakes up an arm is curled around her middle and thick black curls are tickling her nose. Looking over to the clock on her nightstand she sees that it's time to get up in a few minutes. Maura can almost always rely on her internal clock and she doesn't like to stay in bed to long after waking up. She has to admit though, that it is quite comfortable with Jane resting beside her. She lets out a quiet chuckle, knowing that Jane does like to cuddle but is denying it frequently in front of everyone, especially her mother. So she feels lucky that she gets to see the soft side of her best friend.

Trying to get out of Jane's tight hold she wiggles around, but her efforts are fruitless the detective just groans and pulls her tighter into her side.

"Jane" Maura tries but gets no answer. "Jaaane" she tries again, louder this time but all she gets is a grunt in response. She pokes Jane in the rips with her fingers "Jane!"

"What? Maura?" Jane shrieks a little bit confused.

"Jane let go of me" Maura snickers.

"Noo…" she gets as a whiny response "you're comfy." And with that she pulls Maura closer again and nuzzles her nose in Maura's neck.

"Jane, we really should get up and I really need to pee. I promise I'll make you breakfast."

"Fine, but only if I get to eat Lucky Charms" Jane mutters and lets go off Maura.

"I don't know how often I already told you that Lucky Charms shouldn't be considered as an appropriate breakfast, the amount of sugar–" Maura starts to ramble of facts but Jane cut her off, it's too early to deal with Google Maura.

"I thought you need to get to the bathroom Maura and not wasting your precious time with educating me about Lucky Charms. Now go and get ready." Jane pulls the blanket over her head and Maura frowns.

"Fine, Jane." Maura adds sharply. She knows Jane is grumpy in the morning, especially before her first coffee, but she's a little bit hurt nonetheless.

30 Minutes later Maura emerges out of the en-suite bathroom, clad in a silk robe smirking devilishly as she heads over to the bed. With one swift motion she grabs the foot of the blanket and pulls it of a still slumbering Jane.

"Hey!" Jane complains loudly. Maura is laughing.

"Well, Jane. You'll thank me later when you have enough time to actually eat breakfast for once!"

"Ughhh. I hate to get up early." And with that Jane stumbles out of bet and heads to the bathroom.

"I also need to get by my apartment and walk Jo. I hope she hasn't used MY bed as a toilet yet…" she rumbles.

–––

A few weeks later found Jane way too early in the morning arriving on a crime scene. Maura was already crouched beside the body taking notes.

"What have we got, Frost?" Frost was coming up beside swiping his mouth and still a little green in his face. "Hit and run, caucasian male - I'm checking out the area for witnesses if this is alright with you." "Sure, go ahead Frost" Jane was nothing but understanding when it came to Frosts squeamishness. She was quit fond of him, too, but she wouldn't tell him that. Can't loose that bad ass reputation showing too much affection.

Jane approached Maura and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Morning Maur", she said in a soft voice "you can tell me something already?".

Maura looked up to Jane "Good morning, Jane. The victim appears to be in his late twenties, liver temp indicates that he's dead for at least 8 hours." She began to stand up, wobbling slightly as she did. Jane was fast to crab her elbow "I told you, one day you might brake your neck wearing those ridiculous high heels."

"Don't be silly, Jane. My shoes are perfectly fine. I just got a little light-headed, I didn't have the time to eat something yet. You know Jane, drinking 120ml of orange juice contains enough carbohydrates to raise the blood sugar levels within minutes. Actually –"

"Alright Doctor, you sure look a little pale. Why don't we go get you something to eat then? I'd sure like some waffles with eggs and bacon and you can get your juice, too".

A few minutes later after sending the body with Maura's techs to the morgue they were sitting in a booth at a small diner.

"I can really go with some bacon and eggs and waffles now" Maura declares cheerfully.

"You sure you feelin' alright?" Jane just stares at Maura _Since when is she voluntarily ordering bacon?_

"Why?"

"You never order bacon. And you never order eggs AND waffles."

"Well I am just really hungry and aren't you always saying I should 'live a little'. Well now I am craving bacon. And waffles. With eggs!" Maura happily announces.

"I sure as hell won't complain when I have MY bacon just for MYSELF for once Miss Cholesterol", Jane teases.

"Language Jane! And I do not eat your bacon" Maura glares.

"Do, too"

"Do not"

"Hives, Maura" Jane smirks. Maura grabs her throat, "Well, not all the time", she adds sheepishly.

–––

In the afternoon Jane walks in to the morgue looking if Maura has any new findings on the victim that may help to solve the murder and first of all find his identity.

"Maura?" she stomps through the door of the autopsy suite calling out for her friend getting no response. "Hey Maura, are you there?"

Obviously Maura finished the autopsy and is somewhere else, so Jane is walking up to her office.

Jane smirks at the sight that greets her. Door to the office wide open and a sleeping Maura at her desk. Her head resting on top of her folded arms on the table. _Tsk tsk. Doctor Isles sleeping during work hours. And she tells me something about work ethics._

Jane finds a sleeping Maura adorable, but she knows that the good doctor would be horrified if someone else then Jane might find her sleeping, so she decides to wake her up. She crouches down beside her and lays a hand on her right shoulder and shakes it gently.

"Hey Maur, wake up." Jane whispers.

The doctors head snapped up "Oh, shoot. I just wanted to rest my eyes a minute."

"Yeah, I can see that. Sleeping during work hours, really Dr. Isles? You know I never gonna let you live it down", Jane teases "What has you got so tired?"

Maura yawns and daintily brings a hand in front of her mouth, "I don't know, I went to bed early but I'm just so tired the last few days. What brings you down?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you have any news on our John Doe here." Jane replies.

"No, nothing new. Tox screen and dental records aren't back yet. It may take until tomorrow."

"So basically you don't have anything more to do today."

"Well, there's always paperwork. That is what I was working on before I apparently fell asleep." Maura says frowning.

"Oh forget the paperwork for once. It's almost 5 pm. Why don't you go home and I'll come by later with some take out and a movie?"

"That sounds lovely. Bring Jo if you'd like."

"Miss Isles, are we looking for a sleep-over?" Jane teases.

"Why yes I do, detective." Maura smirks back.

"Alright, I see you in a bit then."

–––

2 hours later Maura hears the front door open and a white fur ball, also known as Jo Friday, bounces through the door and up to her feet in the kitchen.

"Well hello Jo", she greets the little mutt and squats down to rub her belly "did your ma bring you along?"

"Hey there!" Jane greets "Jo couldn't wait to see Bass. It's been a while since the two of them had some quality time."

"Hello Jane" Maura greets as she gets up again, walking over to Jane to see if she needs help carrying something.

"I got us some Chinese and brought that new wine you talked about last week." she's holding up the bottle in front of Maura.

"You remembered?" Maura's eyes light up. "Thank you so much, Jane."

Jane kicks of her shoes unceremoniously and walks over to the couch table and places the take-out containers on it. Walking back into the kitchen she discards the bag in the recycling bin and heads to the fridge to get herself one of the cold beers Maura buys especially for her.

Maura is pouring herself a glass of the wine and sniffs it before taking a small sip to expertly tastes it.

As soon as she took the sip she turns around and heads for the sink spitting the whine out.

"This tastes awful." Maura speaks with distaste.

"What?" Jane asks incredulously "I just spent more than 20 bucks for that bottle. Surly it can't be that bad?"

"See for yourself" and with that she grabs the bottle and pours some more wine into her glass handing it to Jane.

Jane takes a generous gulp trying to imitate Maura's whine-tasting-technique and swallows. "Nope, can't see what's wrong with it. Tastes like all your fancy schmancy red wines."

"I am sure this is not how it's supposed to taste." Maura retorts.

"Maybe your taste buds are trying to tell you that you should drink beer instead of whine." Jane teases.

"Jane, my fungiform papillae can't speak. And there are actually different types of papillae and not all of them are processing taste–"

"I think they do Miss Literal." Jane laughs.

"Oh," Maura smirks "sarcasm."

Jane just shakes her head. "I'm starving lets eat! Do you want a beer instead?"

"No, I think I'll just have water." Maura answers and opens a draw to get out some cutlery.

"Really, Jane?" Maura asks with an eye-roll "You had to get us 'Alien vs. Predator'?"

"Well a girl needs some action!" Jane says playfully.

"But we watched that before and it appears to be unrealistic."

"Didn't we watch one of your foreign movies the last time? At least I don't need to think so hard when I watch this one."

Maura scowls a bit thinking how Jane is selling herself short - she is after all one of the best detectives she knows - but reluctantly agrees. She did after all choose the movie last week.

Half way through the film Jane hears her friends lightly snoring at the other end of the couch. Her feet are once again in Jane's lap and Jo is resting on the doctors belly. She picks up the remote and turns off the TV.

"Maura?" Jane speaks in her low timbre.

The doctor stirs a bit before she opens her eyes. "Sorry. I guess I fell asleep again?"

"It's alright. Let's get you to bed."

As Jane is getting up Maura is lifting up her legs, puts them on the ground and is sitting up in one graceful fluid motion. Jo Friday scampers down before she falls off of Maura.

"Sorry Jo" Maura mutters sleepily reaching out a hand to pad her head.

She starts to walk to her room with Jane behind her.

"Good night" Jane says as they reach her bedroom and turns to head to the guest room.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed?"

"In the guest room?" Maura asks shyly casting her eyes on the floor.

"Yes?"

"'Night Jane." Maura looks like a sad puppy.

"You want me to stay with you?" Jane knows that Maura doesn't like to ask things for herself.

"Would you?" she ask hopefully.

"Of course, Maur." Jane brings a hand to the honey blondes cheek and caresses it softly with her thumb. "I'm just going to get ready in the other bathroom. Alright?"

Maura leans a little into Jane's touch. "Thank you."

A few minutes later Jane sneaks into Maura's bedroom, the doctor already curled up in her big king sized bed. She slips into it and begins to settle on her back when a soft hand reaches out and searches for Jane's. Jane takes it and the doctor tucks at it, bringing it around her waist intertwining their fingers, so that Jane has to play the big spoon. The doctor sighs contently when her detective complies and snuggles back more closely into her. Jane smiles and closes her eyes. Sleep comes fast.

–––

The next morning Jane wakes up to an empty bed and the sounds of retching. Soft light shimmers through the darkness of the bedroom coming from the en-suite.

Jane get's out of bed and heads to the door knocking softly.

"Maura?" she asks concerned. She only gets a moan as an answer. For once not caring for the doctors modesty she opens the door and finds her best friend sitting on the floor in front of the toilet dry heaving.

She quickly comes up behind her and gathers the honey blond hair in one hand and puts the other one on her back and starts rubbing soothing circles.

"Jane, you don't have to do that." Maura feels a little bit embarrassed. She never had someone to look after her when she's not feeling right.

"Of course I do. That's what best friends are for! Just think about all the time you patched me up." Jane comforts Maura.

Just when Maura is about to thank her she has to throw up again.

"It's okay, sweetie. I've got you." Jane reassures and pulls her in her lap so she doesn't have to sit on the cold tiles.

A few minutes later Maura wipes her hand over her mouth and looks to Jane

"You think you can get up yet?" Jane asks.

"I think so."

Jane is getting up and holds out a hand for Maura, pulling her up, too. The doctor is more pale than usual and shakes a little bit.

"You think you can get ready by yourself?" Jane asks concerned.

"Of course, Jane." Maura replies but Jane isn't completely convinced.

"But if you need help or don't feel good all of a sudden you call for me, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Maura grins.

"I start making you some tea and something light to eat okay? Maybe I'll ask Ma what she cooked when we were little and had a stomach bug."

"Thank you, Jane. That's nice, but I'm going to be fine. I already feel better."

"Anything you need, you call. Remember?"

"Yes, now go."

Jane hurries to the guest room to pull on her clothes and is on her way to the kitchen in record time. She'd do anything to make Maura feel better.

When she walks around the corner she can already hear her mother banging pans and pots in Maura's kitchen.

"Morning, Ma."

"Good morning Janie" Angela walks around the corner to hug her daughter and give her a peck on her cheek.

"Back off Ma, no hugs. You know I don't like them!" Jane gives her mother her best scowl.

"Can't a mother show her only mother a little bit of affection?" Angela scoffs.

"Ma" Jane sighs. And starts to look where the doctor has stored her various teas.

"What are you looking for, honey?"

"Tea."

"Tea? Since when do you not drink coffee in the morning?" Angela's brows crinkle.

"I don't. It's for Maura, she's not feeling well." Jane answers.

"Oh, let me do that. You go and make yourself a cup of coffee." Angela is happy to have to do some mothering duties.

"Thanks Ma. I promised her to make her something light for breakfast so to not upset her stomach any more."

When Maura comes down she looks much better. She isn't as pale anymore and her clothes, make-up and hair are just as perfect as always.

"Good morning Angela" she greets the elder Rizzoli.

"Good morning sweetheart" Angela walks around the kitchen island and hugs the doctor. "How are you feeling? Jane told me you're not feeling well?" She's holding the doctor at arms length to examine her as to make sure all limbs are where they belong.

"I'm fine Angela. Jane exaggerates."

"Yeah? You should've seen yourself 45 minutes ago." Jane comes in through the back door with Jo "I thought you were about to faint while you were puking."

"Language, Jane!" Angela and Maura scold in unison.

"Well you certainly look better now, dear. But are you sure you're up to eat something just yet? I made you some oatmeal and peppermint tea." Angela asks concerned.

"Yes, thank you Angela. I'm actually quite hungry." And with that she sits down in front of her plate at the island and digs in. Angela is looking at her but Jane just shrugs and sits down besides Maura and starts eating her eggs and bacon.

–––

They are half-way at the precinct when Maura suddenly clamps her left hand over her mouth and squeaks out a "Please pull over Jane" before she's already trying to open the door to get out in time to throw up in the curb.

Jane hastily gets out of the cruiser, too and once again holds back her friends hair and put her arm around her middle to help her stand.

"You should be at home. In bed. Resting." Jane scolds, albeit in a comforting tone.

"No, Jane." the doctor almost pleads "I never take sick days."

"Well, there's always a first time."

"But the case…"

"I am sure your lackeys are fine with out you for one day." Jane helps Maura back into the car and starts to look in the glove compartment for some mints she's sure Frost has hidden in there somewhere. "AHA!" she exclaims holding up a back of mints "I knew Frost sneaked some in." She gives Maura the small bag "I'm sorry but I have no water in the car."

"Thank you Jane, it's alright. I can brush my teeth in the morgue." Maura gratefully takes the bag out of Jane's hands and takes a mint.

"Nice try Maura, I'm driving you back home."

"Jane, if you drive me back home I just take my own car to get to work and then not only I but you too will be late to work, so please just drive. I promise to take it easy." Maura tries to persuade her friend and uses her best puppy dog eyes to get what she wants.

"Fine. But I'm checking up on you." Jane looks sternly and points her index finger in Maura's direction.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

First of all thanks for the comments! But I won't give away anything yet *hehe* but I hope the question regarding the timeframe will clear up a little ;-)

And beware, I rated this chapter M.  
(Don't be disappointed though… my imagination is livid, but it's hard to get it to paper and it's even harder in English.)

Also to the anonymously left comment:

I really don't know what to say here… Just because someone is drunk doesn't give anyone else the right to take advantage of them.

Sadly I do NOT own the show nor the characters.

–––

**CHAPTER THREE.**

Jane was sitting across from Frost tapping a pencil at her desk.

"Jane will you stop already" the younger detective is annoyed of Jane's impatientness.

"Well, then make it go faster Frost." Jane glares back resuming her task of tapping the pencil.

As Jane and Maura came into to precinct earlier that morning the dentists records were back and they could finally give the victim a name.

Victor Schwartz was a 28 year old graphic designer who appeared to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. So far they couldn't tell if his death was planned or he just was in the way if whoever did this. Whatever the reason was Jane would find those responsible for his death.

They were currently looking for any family. Jane was not looking forward to bring the bad news - this was the part she hated about the job. It was hard watching relatives mourning the death of a loved one.

Finally Frost spoke up "Hey Jane, I got the victims parents. They're living in South End."

"God, I thought this thing was taking forever!" Jane answers relieved. Waiting is just as bad as being a bringer of sad news. At least now they had something to start with.

"Great, let's check this out!" Jane rises out of her chair, snags her blazer and walks towards the elevator. "Wait for me at the car, I'm just checking up with Maura real quick."

"Yeah, check up on your girlfriend, Jane." Korsak calls after her.

"Shut it old man" Jane gives him her best death glare. "She wasn't feeling well earlier."

The DING announces the elevator and the doors open. Jane quickly steps inside to get away from the two male detectives and down to Maura. She hopes the doctor is feeling better.

–––

Maura hears the distinctive foot steps of one Jane Rizzoli as she is elbow deep in a chest cavity of an elderly woman. She looks up just in time to see the raven haired detective stepping through her morgue doors.

"Hey Jane" she smiles.

"Hey Maura, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. My stomach's been fine thus far."

"Good. Frost and I are heading out to inform his parents. Do you want to go to lunch with me later?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it. I haven't felt nauseous since earlier in the car, so I think I'm fine with a light lunch."

"Okay, see you later!" Jane turns around and heads back to the elevators.

Maura lets out a sigh and turns to the deceased woman and continued with the autopsy.

–––

Later Jane and Frost come back from the victims parents and were non the wiser. He wasn't in any trouble that they knew of and were just shattered that their only son died at such a young age. All they wanted was closure and to get those responsible for his death behind bars.

Apparently he had a girlfriend, but they had yet to find her. She wasn't at home when they drove by and her roommate wasn't sure when she'd be back.

A little bit defeated they strode into the bullpen and Jane threw herself into her chair and ran her hands through her thick black curls.

"I hate this." she groans.

Just then the click-clack of Maura's heel came around the corner.

"What do you hate, Jane?" Maura chimed in and nods her head in Frosts and Korsaks direction for a silent greet.

"That we got nothing. Nada. The parents don't know about anything and the girlfriend wasn't at home.", the brunette complains.

"Let's head to lunch and I think afterwards the fox results should be there. Maybe we'll find something in there."

"Alright. I'm starving. Frost, Korsak, you okay if I go for lunch? Do you want anything?"

"Na, it's alright, Angela is making me somethin'." Korsak answers and Jane rolls her eyes at that.

"I have a date with the vending machine" Frost counters.

"Don't complain later - I offered to get you something." Jane laughs and turns to Maura to head to the elevator.

"Never" Frost chuckles.

–––

Jane and Maura are just entering a small café a few blocks away from the precinct when Maura suddenly grabs Jane's arm. Jane turns to her and looks at her concerned.

"Jane I can't go in there!" she whispers frantically.

"Why not?" now Jane is confused.

"Because I remember" Maura answers slightly desperate.

"Because you remember?" for a short time Jane thinks that maybe Maura has a fever or something. She's just not making any sense.

"Yes" the bond whines.

"Maura, you are not making any sense. Care to explain why you don't want to go in there?"

_Maura is cradling a glass of whine in her hand when a handsome tall man comes up next to her. He wears a nicely tailored tux that accentuates his broad shoulders. His hair is a dark gold braun color and he has stark blue eyes. His bone structure is magnificent. _

_"Good evening, I'm Dr. Richard MacKenzie." He takes her hand and kisses it lightly. Maura blushes just a little bit._

_"Pleasure to meet you" Maura answers in a sultry tone. "I'm Dr. Maura Isles."_

_After being a little bit disappointed that Jane couldn't accompany her tonight, the night might just turn into a nice distraction of her hectic days. After all sex is a great stress relief._

_As Victor tries to open the hotel room, Maura is sucking at his neck and claws at his back._

_"Hurry" she's impatient to see him naked on the bed at her mercy. If there's one thing that Maura is an expert at, it's sex. _

_The door springs open and he pushes her a little uncoordinated through and just manages to shut it before Maura starts to get the jacket of his shoulders and pulls the shirt out of his pants. He kisses her roughly at the mouth and fumbles with her zipper. Finally he unzips her and pushes the dress down and attacks her neck. She yanks his fly open and eagerly strokes his penis through his briefs. He groans into her neck and pushes her further in the direction of the bed until her knees hit the mattress. She sits down and removes his pants scratching her nails along his thighs as she does. _

_Richard steps out of his briefs, too and Maura scoots up to the head of the bed. _

_He hovers over her, kissing her deeply and snakes one arm under her back to get to the clasp of her lace bra. She rises her back a little to give him better access. Pulling the garment off her he flings it somewhere behind him to get right back to her full breasts. He gropes them a little hard and twists one of her nipples and takes the other one with his mouth. She arches into his teasing tongue. Her hands gripping his shoulder blades. His long hands slide across her torso down to her panties. He tucks at them and pushes them down. With a little wiggling they come off and join her bra on the floor._

_He lowers himself a little bit more on top of her and his erection is pressing onto her core. She grounds her hips at him, her core buzzing in excitement about what is to come._

_One of her hand is traveling further down and gives his ass a squeeze before she grips his penis and aligns it with her entrance._

_He groans and pushes into her. _

_To her disappointment he finishes rather quickly and doesn't bother to care for her own needs and simply drops heavily on top of her, already snoring._

_She pushes him of her and huffs. That was not what she had in mind to satisfy her needs. Her hand is fuzzy from the alcohol and she's getting a little agitated that she has to take matters in her own hand. _Whatever,_ she thinks and lets her hand travel down to finish what was started._

"The man at the front of the line. I think this is the one I slept with last month at the charity foundation that you couldn't accompany me to."

"THIS is the guy you slept with?" Jane asks incredulously.

"I think so yes."

"You think? Or you know?"

But just then the guy turns around and recognition is flitting over his face. He puts on a big slimy smile and walks purposefully in the women's direction.

"I can't talk with him." Maura is on the verge of hyperventilating and she grips Jane's biceps tighter.

"Hey Maura!" Jane tries to calm her down "look at me. Take a deep breath with me. In and out. That's good. We get rid of him in no time."

The doctor calms down and on her face settles a mask of calm and politeness even though her inner is in turmoil as the handsome man approaches her.

"Hello Maura, how nice to meet you here!" he greets and is quick to give her a peck on each of her cheeks. Maura feels nauseous but her education is making her act polite. She smiles.

"Hello Richard" she greets him and subconsciously tries to step away from him. She points in Jane's direction "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli, my colleague and best friend. Jane, this is Dr. Richard MacKenzie."

Richard turns to Jane and holds out his hand which Jane takes reluctantly "Nice to meet you, Detective."

"Pleasure is all mine" Jane greets sarcastically with a false smile.

"So Maura, you never called, but I was thinking that we could go to dinner sometime? To continue our last encounter?" He eyes her like he's about to eat her. Jane glares at him. Can he get more sleazy?

"Uhm…" Maura stutters a little "I am sorry I had so much to do during the last weeks. I'm afraid we're in the middle of a case right now."

"Oh, I see. That's a shame. A woman like you shouldn't have to work so hard. Maybe you can give me a call for dinner?"

"I enjoy my work very much, thank you. Have a nice day." Maura answers in an icy tone. And with that she takes Jane's hand and drags her inside. Richard left dumbfounded outside the café.

"What a dick!" Jane blurts as she sat down on one of the small tables. "How could you ever sleep with him in the first place?"

"Well he has an amazing bone structure, but his act was less then satisfactory. I guess this was also why my mind chose not to remember him." Maura explains.

"To much information, Maura!" Jane hisses. "And obviously you just drank him nice."

Maura just rolls her eyes at Jane. "Lets order something, I'm up for a nice sandwich!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Everytime someone follows here I'm feeling giddy like a schoolgirl :-)

More suspicious symptoms about to happen… and more fluffy fluffiness from our favorite duo.

And not taking any responsibility for medical correctness ;-P

And of course, I sadly own neither the show nor the wonderful characters!

–––

**CHAPTER FOUR**

When the two ladies strode back into the station Angela waved in an inviting motion from the café to them. Rolling her eyes Jane tucked at the doctors arm to redirect her in the direction of her mother. _Better go see what she wants now, before she's making a guilt trip later_ Jane thinks.

Maura looks at her confused but then spotted Angela herself and lets Jane guide her to the counter in front of Angela.

"Hey Ma" Jane greets her with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Hello Angela" Maura gives her a genuine smile.

"Hello you two!" the Rizzoli matriarch greets them enthusiastically and turns a bit to look at Maura directly "Maura honey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Angela. Thank you for your concern. I haven't been sick since riding to work this morning."

"Oh, did the ride upset your stomach?" Angela asks concerned, eager to mother someone.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Isles here totally spilled her guts in the curb" Jane answered but winked at Maura to let her know she's just teasing her.

"Jane! Language!" Maura shrieked piqued "I did not spill my guts. In fact it is impossible to spill your guts unless your severely injured. But then it had to be your abdomen to spill ones intestines."

"Sheesh, alright." Jane rolled her eyes but Maura just glared back.

"It must have been something I ate yesterday" the Doctor contemplates further.

"Thank god I'm feeling alright then. I ate the same things as you." Jane theatrically sighed in relief and wiped imaginary sweat of her fore-head.

"In fact, with all the fast food we ate yesterday it's no wonder my stomach is upset today. You're used to it - I am not!"

"So you blame me for your stomach bug?" Jane feigned to be offended "if I remember correctly you were the one who wanted _extra bacon_ to her waffles and eggs."

"Well…", there's nothing Maura could say to her - she was right after all. She had craved the extra bacon. "it was your idea that I had to loosen up a little." she adds half-heartedly.

"Oh for goodness sake! Janie I raised you better than that! Don't be rude to Maura, she's the one who's ill." Angela chastises them.

Maura glances away a little bit uncomfortably, still not entirely used to the overbearing but loving attention she gets from the loud Italian mother of three.

"Seriously, I am fine, Angela" she tries to deflect the attention a little. "Maybe you could make me another tea?"

"Of course my dear" Angela reaches over the counter and squeezed her fore arm before eagerly turning to prepare some tea.

"Just be glad you're feeling fine again" Jane chuckles "or she'd forced you into bed herself and hover at your bedside for days and never let you go until she deemed you fit again."

"She's just being nice, Jane"

"Smothering is a better choice of words."

"Janeee…" this time it's Maura's turn to roll her eyes at Jane.

She wants to playfully swat Jane's arm but has to grip it instead. The room is spinning suddenly and she's swaying. She has to close her eyes and her other hand grips the counter.

"Maura, what's wrong? You're white as a sheet all of a sudden."

Jane snakes her arm around Maura's waist quickly to steady her.

The doctor feels her knees grow weak and leans most of her weight into Jane. She swallows thickly and blinks heavily.

The detective is concerned. Despite what her friend said, she's obviously not feeling fine. "Let's get you to a table and sit down for a little bit." She starts to guide Maura to the nearest table and calls out to her mother over her shoulder. "Ma! Get Maura some water!"

Angela turns around to see an unsteady Maura leaning heavily onto Jane. "Oh, Maura!" she exclaims and hurries to get her a cold bottle of water.

Jane gently lowers Maura on a stool and squats down in front of her, one hand on the doctors knee and the other under her chin, the thumb stroking her cheek.

"Hey?" she asks her softly "don't tell me you are alright when you're clearly not, okay?"

Angela appears next to them with the water and hands the open bottle to Maura "Here honey, drink something and you'll feel better."

Maura reaches for the bottle with shaking hands and takes a few sips. "I just experienced a case of vertigo and some dizziness" she murmured weakly.

"That's it, I'm going to take you to a doctor and then I'm bringing you home!" the brunettes protective side is kicking in.

"I am a doctor!" Maura blurts.

_How can someone be so stubborn?_, Jane asks herself.

"Maura, you got dizzy yesterday morning at the crime scene. Don't tell me anything about blood sugar levels or blood sticking in your legs when standing up after examining the victim. You just ate and you obviously weren't squatting besides a corpse right now." Jane is resistant. "I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Maura, Jane's right!" Angela is just as concerned as Jane. Dr Isles is not known to be ill.

"But I can't go now. I have to wait for the tox report and there is another autopsy due." she tries to complain "There can be a hundred different reasons for why I got dizzy. As a matter of fact, even stress can cause dizziness due to a rise in the cortisol level. Cortisol is an important hormone–"

"Maura!" Jane interrupts and looks at her sternly "You can call someone in to do the autopsy for you! And that someone can certainly explain the tox results to us."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better I'll take a blood sample from myself and let it run through the lab. If there's something wrong - and I am sure there is not - I'll know it then. And it's faster then visiting someone else, too. And I promise to lay down in my office for a little bit."

"Come on, you can't just take blood from yourself!" Jane whines exasperatedly.

"So you're doing it then?"

"Noo, I can't." Jane huffs.

"See, that's why I'll do it myself." Maura starts getting up, but has to steady herself on the table a little bit. The world is still slightly spinning.

"That's not what I meant, Maura!" the detective looks like a petulant child about to stamp a foot on the ground. Actually she does.

"You're clearly not helping. I am heading downstairs now." Maura is getting annoyed at Jane's attitude. "Thanks for the water, Angela."

"Maura, are you sure you shouldn't see a doctor?" the older woman tries, too, just as concerned as Jane.

"I am a doctor!" she exclaims and stomps off in the direction of the elevators.

Angela isn't used to an angry Maura and is taken aback a little bit. Jane just shrugged her shoulders at her and jogs after Maura. "Wait!" she calls out after her friend "at least let me hold your hand when you're doing it or something!"

"I don't need your help." Maura pouts.

"I'm sorry, okay" Jane tries to get to the good graces of her BFF again and speaks tenderly "I know you are a doctor. I just care so much about you. I don't like it when you're not feeling fine."

"I know, Jane. I care about you, too." Maura tells her in a low soft voice. Jane smiles at her lovingly.

–––

"I can't believe you're actually doing this!" even though Jane knows Maura can be tough as nails, taking your own blood takes it to another level.

Maura is pumping her left fist and looks up to Jane smirking. "Well, since your not doing it, I have no choice. Or did you just change your mind?"

"Oh no, cutting into you was a one-time thingy" she replies and painfully remembers the day she had to cut open Maura's leg in the woods of the crazy yoga teacher.

"But you did such an excellent job!" Maura continues to pump her fist and then takes the canula and expertly pushes it into her vein in the crook of her arm. Jane winces a little bit as she watches the doctor. "Could you at least hand me the tubes?"

"I guess I could" Jane reaches over to the tray the doctor neatly prepared before-hand and gives the requested item to the doctor. Maura sticks it on top of the canula and draws a first tube of blood before reaching for a second and a third.

"Just how many do you intend to fill?" Jane asks.

"Jane, you know just as well as I that there are different kinds of tubes for different kind of tests. And to fully stop your concerns I intend to run a full blood exam. As a matter of fact, I should run one for you, too. It would be good to know just how much grease runs through your veins."

"Was that a joke?"

"Was it funny?" Maura grins and opens the tourniquet before pulling out the canula and quickly pressing a tissue on the puncture mark.

"Very. But no thanks. I decline." Jane grins back.

Maura labels her blood samples and turns to bring them into the lab for the analysis.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you now to check up on Frost, but you're gonna lay down in your office and nap for a bit, okay?" Jane orders.

"Fine…" Maura mutters under her breath.

"Don't make me call one of your lab rats to check up on you!"

Maura's head snaps around to Jane and glares "Oh you wouldn't dare!"

Jane smirks. She just knows how to push her buttons. "Try me!"

"But Jane!" Maura whines "I'm their superior! I can't let them see me napping!"

"Then I guess I'll have to make you promise."

"Fine, I'm laying down."

"I'll come back in half an hour or so to check up on you okay?" Jane's teasing voice is gone and now shows her real concern.

Maura looks up at her and nods, not wanting to admit it herself, but actually comforted by the true care of her friend. The detective is holding her gaze a bit longer then necessary but eventually breaks the spell by adding playfully, "I'll be asking you directly and you better not lie to me if you don't intend to get hives or faint!". And with that she turns and strides out of the morgue, leaving Maura a bit dumbfounded in the middle of the room.

–––

As Maura walks over the few steps to the lab she actually starts to mentally examine herself. She was not overly concerned. But something was indeed not right with her. She tried to remember if the last weeks had been extremely stressful or if she changed her routine somehow, but came up with nothing that would explain her state of exhaustion the last days or the dizzy spells she had in the last 48 hours.

"Good afternoon Dr. Isles" Susie greeted her.

Maura deep in thoughts looked up and adds a little belated "Good afternoon to you, too, Senior Criminalist Chang. Actually can you please run some test on thess blood samples and call me immediately when you get the results?"

Susie takes the vials from the doctor's hands and looks at the labels knitting her brows as she does. She looks back up at Maura and notes the paler then usual complexion of her face. "Are you feeling alright, Dr Isles?"

"Yes, thanks for asking, Susie." she gives her assistant a small smile "Just call me when the results are back, okay?"

"Of course." Susie adds with a little concern lacing her voice, but turns to do as the doctor asks.

Maura heads back to her office and closes her door and shuts the blinds. Maybe Jane's idea of a nap wasn't so bad after all - she is feeling exhausted. Sitting gingerly at the edge of the couch she slips out of her heels and lays down. Her head propped on a throw pillow, one of her hands curled up under her cheek the other one lightly resting on her belly, legs tucked closely to her body. She sighs and closes her eyes and ponders shortly if she shouldn't go home after all and call in the pompous Dr Pipe to do the last autopsy scheduled for the day. But she refuses this idea quickly. _No_, she won't show weakness in front of this outrageous man.

With thoughts of a relaxing evening with Jane she drifts of into a light slumber.

–––

Jane enters the bullpen and spots her baby brother Franky standing beside Frost's desk. Coming up with an idea she greets "Frankie, just the one I was looking for!" and with a quick nod at her partner she added "Frost."

"Back so soon from your lunch date?" Frost teases.

"Very funny" Jane glares in response.

Frankie laughs and teases "Oh did Maura made you late?"

With that he gets a shove at his shoulder "Can it, Frankie!"

"So you said you were looking for me?"

"Yes, you wanna do some detective work?" she asks innocently.

Frankie's eyes light up "For real?"

"Yeah," she looks over at Frost "why don't you and Frost canvas the area of the hit and run yesterday? See if there is somebody who might have seen something."

Frost groans "Jane, we did that yesterday. Nobody saw anything!"

"You got a better idea? Or did you get more information while I was gone?"

"No" he huffs.

"See, so you two knuckleheads go and see if you find out something."

"And what exactly are you doing while we're gone, Janie?" Frankie interrogates.

"I have stuff to do." Jane tries to deflect.

"Stuff?" Frost asks. "Or has this to do with a certain someone?"

"No," Jane lies but groans and reluctantly adds "yes."

"Soo…?" Korsak decides to chime in, too.

"So nothing. I'm finishing for today, just give me a call if something important or noteworthy comes up!" And as fast as Jane came in, she turns around again.

"Thanks, Jane!" Frost calls after her sarcastically.

–––

When Jane comes back into the morgue she hasn't been gone for longer than 15 minutes, but the doctor's office' blinds are already drawn shut.

Jane is pleased with herself for getting the doctor to lay down.

She silently opens the door and finds her already fast asleep curled up on her designer couch. The only light in the room is the soft glow of an ambient light in the corner. She smiles at the sight of the serene doctor but frowns when she notices that her friend is still pale as a ghost.

She cautiously sits at the doctors feet and leans over a little to slightly shake the doctors arm.

"Hey Maura," she speaks in a low tone. The blonde stirs a bit before opening her eyes. "Jane, was it already half an hour?" she asks sleepily.

"No, sorry for waking you earlier." Jane answers softly "but we don't have any new information on the case so I asked Frost and Frankie to canvas the area of the crime scene again and only call me if they find anything useful. I decided I'd take you home no matter what you say." She winked at Maura.

"Jane…" the doctor slowly sits up, tucking her feet under Jane's thighs, hands resting on her knees. "you know I still have to do the autopsy."

Jane turns around a bit more and brings her left hand on top of Maura's, the right resting on top of the couches back. "Come on Maura, you could easily call in someone else. You are the boss, remember?" she gives Maura's hand a squeeze to emphasize her point.

"But you know I don't like calling someone in to do MY autopsies." Maura replies.

"Then do it tomorrow. I'm sure the guy's still as dead as today then. I just cleared the rest of my day to make sure you get some rest. We can veg out in front of your big TV and watch stupid sitcoms. And Jo is still at yours, too!" Jane tries to guilt trip her.

"I don't like to procrastinate, too."

"Okay. I'm asking you one question and if the answer is no I will carry you out of here if I must." Jane threatens.

Maura reluctantly agrees. "Fine, if you must ask away."

"Please give me an honest answer." the detective is aware of Maura's talent to deflect or skirt around the truth unless asked a direct question, which leaves no other possibilities then yes and no. "You are still white as a sheet and clearly exhausted if you can fall asleep in then few minutes I left you alone. So, do you feel fine?"

"No," Maura sheepishly admits. She could've answered yes, she was fine emotionally and even on a certain physical level, but right no all she really wants is to curl up under a blanket and sleep for days. So no, she's not fine entirely. "I am exhausted. And I honestly don't know from what."

"Was that so hard?" Jane asks and gets up holding a hand out for Maura to help her up.

Straightening her skirt the doctor slips into her heels and walks over to her desk to retrieve her purse.

"I just have to tell Susie that I'm heading out for the day." she tells Jane as the brunette walks over to turn off the small light.

The two step out of Maura's office and head to the lab. Spotting Susie Maura walks over.

"I'm heading out for the day, Senior Criminalist Chang, you're in charge for the rest of the day. Please call me if any results come back."

The small woman squints her eyes at her a bit suspiciously but decides to let it go. Dr Isles is her superior after all. "Sure thing, Dr Isles." she answers at last and nods to Jane "Detective Rizzoli." Jane nods back.

–––

The two women turn around and head to the parking lot, Jane's hand lightly resting at the small of Maura's back the whole way to the car. She walks her around to the passenger side and opens the door for her.

"Thank you, Jane." The doctor smiles and gets in the car. Jane closes the door and walks around to get in the driver seat.

Maura is glad she doesn't has to drive as she turns slightly to face Jane and rests her head back to close her eyes. Feeling content with Jane's company she smiles and drifts back to a slumber immediately.

When Jane turns to look at her, her concerns aren't really stilled. _Just how exhausted is Maura when she is back to sleep so fast again?_, she shakes her head and hopes that the traffic is light to get her friend into a more comfortable position on the couch.

–––

"Wakey, wakey." Jane calls out to Maura some 20 minutes later as she pulled up into her driveway.

Maura doesn't stir one bit. _Okay, guess she as some fancy trick to fall into REM sleep real fast_, Jane thinks and tries to wake her friend by shaking her shoulder lightly. But the doctor only adjusts a bit and tries to snuggle deeper into her seat.

_Well, that was pointless…_, so instead of waking the doctor she gets out of the car and walks around to open the passenger door. She reaches in to unfasten the blonde's seatbelt, awkwardly shoulders her purse and ponders about the best way to get her out of the car. She settles to try to wake her one more time and reaches out to gently shake her shoulder.

"Maura" she soothes "hey sleepyhead! Care to help out a bit?"

She puts her left arm around the doctors legs to get them out of the car and lets her face her. She puts a hand on each of the doctors shoulder to prevent her to slump forward and shakes a bit again. _Damn, how can someone be that deep asleep?_, she asks herself, but just than the eyes of her companion finally flutter open. "Welcome back!" Jane smirks.

"What–" Maura looks around. "Oh, I fell asleep. Again. Sorry Jane, I just wanted to rest my eyes a little longer."

"No problem. Just glad you woke up. Didn't know you're such a dead weight while sleeping. I thought I had to carry you inside over my shoulder like a sand sack" the brunette chuckles.

"You know," Maura tells Jane while taking back her purse and the offered hand. "while asleep the muscles relax completely. And you have no conscious control over them."

"Guess that's why it's called sleep." Jane responds as Maura gets out of the car. She closes the door, still clutching Maura's hand in hers and starts to walk to the front door Maura trailing behind. Just when they get to the entrance she lets go of the hand, so that the other woman can fish for her keys in the bag and open the door.

A happy Jo Friday yips at them as they enter the house.

"Hey my little baby girl," Jane greets the mutt with a baby voice and reaches out to scratch behind her ears. Maura smiles a the sight and is glad to see the gentle side of Jane. Never in a hundred years would the detective willingly confess this softer side of hers to another person than Maura. She herself reaches down to pet the dogs back. "Did you miss us, girl?" she asks the dog "did you and Bass have a nice time, yes?" she straightens again to look for her tortoise and spotted him in the kitchen entry. She puts her purse down at the small bureau beside the door and drops her keys in a bowl on top before she walks to the fridge to get Bass some of his favorite strawberries. She crouches down in front of him to pat the top of his shell and offers him the strawberry. "Hey Bass, did you have a good day?" Bass response was to stuck his head out of his shell and bite into the strawberry. With one more tender pat the doctor gets up again.

_Damn_, she thinks as she has to grip the counter top to prevent tumbling as she felt a wave of dizziness again and a few black blotches appear in her line of sight. Taking a few deep breaths the room comes back to focus and she feels safe to walk again. She decides to step out of her heels. Just in case. A sprained or broken ankle is the least she can use right now. She is just glad that Jane seems to be oblivious to this short dizzy spell of hers. No need to worry her further.

Jane is currently clipping off her gun and batch from her belt to put it in the designated drawer in Maura's small bureau at the door as the honey blonde is walking in the direction of the stairs.

"Jane I'm going to change into something more comfortable." she tells her "I think I just washed the sweat pants you left here the last time. They should be in my dresser."

"Yeah, good idea. It'd like to get more comfortable, too, before I make you watch all those horrible shows." she grins slyly and follows her.

–––

A short time later Jane sits on the couch with her sock-clad feet on the coffee table and Maura is curled up on her right side, her head resting on Jane's shoulder with a blanket draped over her. Two mugs with tea are standing in front of them.

Maura lazily draws patterns with her finger on Jane's thigh as the detective aimlessly flips through the channels, watching out for the perfect brainless show to watch. Or to find some sport. But she doesn't tell Maura, though.

Finally settling on a channel - to the doctors big surprise it's a wildlife documentation rather some sitcom or another series she doesn't really cares about - Jane is sinking further into the couch and pulls the doctor close with her right arm that is flung around her shoulder.

Maura sighs contentedly and closes her eyes again, she's still tired enough to sleep for what seems forever.

–––

At least two and a half hours later Angela enters Maura's house through the backdoor, some left-overs in her hands and calls out for her daughter and her best friend. She knows from Frankie that Jane took the rest of the day off and like him she was certain that she was with the doctor. They did drive to work together after all.

When she gets no answer of either Jane or Maura and not even Jo Friday comes running around the corner she puts the food in the fridge and decides to investigate further. Jane's cruiser is still in the drive way and Maura's prius in the garage and she can hear the TV quietly. Her eyes swift into to the living room and she can just make out some black curls spilling over the arm of the couch that with no doubt have to belong to her daughter.

She silently sneaks up around the couch and a big grin spreads on her face at the sight in front of her.

Jane is laying on her back and Maura is sandwiched in the small space Jane left to the back of the couch. Her head is tucked under Jane's chin, one of her hand gripping onto Jane's shirt and a leg thrown over her daughter's possessively. Jane is holding her close with both arms around her middle. Jo lays at their feet but the blanket slipped to the ground currently blocking Bass path around the coffee table.

Angela carefully picks the comforter up and drapes it back over the women apprehensive not to disturb either of them.

She quietly leaves again. Leaving her to girls for some well-deserved rest.

Somewhere across the room it buzzes. Trying to evaluate what was disturbing her blissful sleep Maura finally realize that it must be her or Jane's cell. Opening her eyes and slowly lifting her head up from where it was on Jane's clavicle she looks around and sees her own cell blinking on the dining-room table. She groans and slumps her head back on Jane's chest which causes to wake Jane, too.

"Maura?" Jane asks groggily.

"My phone's ringing" she gets as a mumbled response. The honey blonde tries to ignore it, her spot is too comfortable to give it up easily, put the buzzing is persisted.

"Ugh..." she pushes her self up and scrambles to her feet to retrieve her phone. Jane sits up too and watches the dishellved doctor with an amused smile.

"Dr Isles" Maura answers her phone.

_"Dr Isles, your test results from earlier are back, I rushed them through and sent them to you per mail." Susie answers her_.

"Well, that was fast. Thank you Senior Criminalist Chang."

_"No problem, Dr Isles. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"_

"No, thank you Susie, that's all." Maura dismissed her and enters her mails while standing behind the couch.

"My blood test is already back, now you can see for yourself that there is nothing to worry about." she tells Jane and opens the according mail.

Jane looks at her expectantly while she scrolls through the results. As her eyes read a specific line she opens her eyes wide and covers her mouth with her hand in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Still don't own them...

–––

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"What? What is it?" Jane inquiries.

"I.., I'm..." there's merely a stutter coming out of Maura's mouth. Suddenly there's not enough air in the room anymore. Her breathing becomes erratic and she tightly clutches the phone in her hand.

"Maur, talk to me." Jane asks desperately and gets up from the couch to advance her. She reaches out to place her hands reassuringly on Maura's biceps. But right in this moment the blonde's knees buckle and she slumps heavily into the detectives arms the phone dropping out of her limp hand.

"Maura?" her tone has a higher pitch than usual. The doctor is dead weight in her arms. "Shit."

Somehow she manages to carry her to the couch and puts some pillows under her knees two elevate her legs a little. She runs to get a cold wash-cloth from the bathroom and a bottle of water from the fridge.

When she gets back she kneels on the floor in front of Maura's head and lays the wet cloth tenderly on her forehead. She gently strokes the doctors hair and gets a faint groan in response.

"Hey Maur, talk to me." Jane coaxes.

"Jane?" Maura opens her eyes and looks around slightly confused "what happened?"

"You wanted to tell me what's wrong with the results and went all vaso-bagel on me. Thank got I catched you before you hit the floor."

"It's vasovagal, Jane." Maura corrects but than remembers what she just read and tries to sit up "No, that can't be right."

Jane pushes Maura back in to a lying position. "Easy there," and than adds compassionately "I'm sure what ever they say it will be alright."

"No, Jane. You don't understand." her bottom lip starts to quiver and she shakes her head in the negative.

"Maur, just tell me, or tell me what you need, I'll get it. You stay put." The detective squeezes the shoulder of her friend.

"I need my phone!" Maura is on the verge of crying and tries to get up again.

"Okay, wait. I can get it for you." her friend stands up and walks around the couch to pick it up from the floor. "You dropped it when you fainted but it's alright I think."

The honey blonde reaches out for it and once again reads the mail in disbelief, trying to stop the tears from spilling over.

"Shit, shit, shit" Maura now cries "how could I not have noticed?"

"Care to fill me in here, Maur? I'm starting to get seriously worried. Please just tell me what's wrong." Jane pushes Maura's legs a little to sit on the edge of the couch and reaches for her friends free hand to squeeze it. As an afterthought she added "I'm sure there is a cure for whatever is wrong."

"Cure?" Maura is getting agitated and the dam is now breaking into full force "Sure!" she pulls her hand out of Jane's hold and throws it over her eyes "Immense pain in - let me try to calculate - approximately 34 weeks."

Jane is looking at her puzzingly trying to get the sense of what Maura is telling her.

"How could I not know?" Maura hiccups.

Jane is getting impatient and just wants to know what makes Maura so frenzied "I have no idea what your talking about Maur! Please just tell me."

Maura curls up as small as possible on the couch "I'm pregnant" she whines "how could I let this happen?"

"You're what?" Jane springs off the couch but promptly sits back, starting to stroke the doctor's thigh. "From whom? When did this happen? Do I know him? More importantly, HOW could it happen?" she fires her questions at her friend.

Maura takes of few calming breaths as she's taking comfort in Jane's touch. Her hiccups slowly subside and the fog in her brain is lifting as she tries to rationally asses the problem at hand.

"I guess we met him at lunch. So yes you know him." she absentmindedly answers. Pondering what to do. "I know no contraception is 100% secure, but I can't believe this is happening now."

Another small sniff.

"So..." Jane asks, still stroking the leg under her fingertips "what are ya gonna do?"

Maura quickly makes up her mind. She clears her throat.

"First of all I need some iron supplements. According to the test results I have an iron deficiency which would explain the dizzy spells I've had over the past few days and the extreme fatigue. Though it is normal to feel slightly fatigued during the first trimester of a pregnancy."

"So, you're keeping it?" the brunette asks timidly but a small smile already gracing her features.

"Of course? How could I not? To be honest, I recently thought about freezing my eggs..." Maura contemplates, but now smiles as well. "I know the timing is rather inconvenient and the father is obviously out of the picture - at least as a partner I'd like to have a relationship with... but I guess if I have to do this by myself, I don't really need the position as the Chief Medical Examiner..." she frowns a bit at her last sentence.

"Hey," Jane now takes one of her hands and squeezes it "you're not alone, alright? You have me and Ma to spoil the little bean rotten! And I'm sure the guys are all in to!"

Maura smiles coyly and gets all teary eyed again. "Thanks, Jane. I'm sure he or she will love auntie Jane."

"Come here," the brunette opens her arms and Maura eagerly sits up to hug her. She buries her head into Jane's neck and breathes in the unique smell of her best friend. Jane holds her tight and rubs soothing circles on her back.

After a while Maura reluctantly pulls back and looks at Jane. "I'm getting a bit hungry and you? And for how long have we actually slept?"

Jane laughs and looks around to catch a glimpse of the clock in the kitchen. "Already seven! We slept for nearly three hours!" she extricates herself out of Maura's embrace to get up and pats the doctors knees "Alright mommy! I'll get you something to eat!"

Jane is just starting to walk around the couch when the back door opens quietly and a certain Angela Rizzoli is sticking her head through the door.

"Ma!" the detective scowls. "Don't you ever knock? And what's with the sneaking? Normally you trample in like a herd of elephants!"

"Don't speak like that with your mother" Angela retorts "when I came in earlier the two of you slept soundly on the couch. I didn't want to wake you up in case you both were still sleeping!"

"Well, next time knock, this isn't even your house"

"Jane, it's alright. After all your mother IS living here and I told her that she may use the kitchen when she pleases." Maura is about to stand up when Jane turns to look at her.

"Hey" the brunette hurries to push the doctor back on the couch "you're supposed to be resting!"

"I'm fine, Jane."

"Tell that to your face, Maur." Even tough her eyes are slightly red rimmed from the crying a few minutes ago she still looks pale. Jane pushes the doctors shoulder a bit harder and puts a hand under her knees and lifts them up a little to get her to lie back down. Maura complies reluctantly and huffs. "I'm no invalid, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But I'm also not the one who fainted 10 minutes ago" the blonde receives a stern look from her friend.

"Maura you fainted?" Angela asks as she walks around to take a look at her "you should really see a doctor!"

"There's no need to worry, Angela" she sighs. "I actually just god the test results back and it's just an iron deficiency. Nothing that can't be fixed easily."

The older Rizzoli isn't entirely content "What does that mean?"

"The body needs iron especially in the red blood cells to transport oxygen but it's also needed in various enzymes and in my current situation I need more iron then usual. I'll just eat foods rich in iron like soy or leafy greens and take some supplements and it'll be fine."

Jane isn't sure if her friend wants to tell her mother the news yet, or the whole world for that matter. She's sure that once she does Angela Rizzoli will make sure that it's happening in no time. She glances at Maura and tries to silently communicate her concerns according her noisy mother and hopes that the small slip up was lost on her mother.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I brought you some left-over lasagna earlier, but I could make something else if you'd like me to." the elder woman treats the doctor just like one of her own kids, so she'd do anything to make her feel better as fast as possible.

"I think I still have some kale, it'd go nice as a salad to the lasagna." Maura is touched by Angela's kindness. "But you don't have to do this, Angela. I'm sure you're tired from your day yourself."

"Oh nonsense, Maura. There's nothing I'd like to do more" she smiles at her.

For the rest of the evening Maura had to suffer from an overbearing Jane and a just as overbearing Angela. She wasn't used to this much attention on her - no one ever really took care of her before when she was ill and now she wasn't really unwell at all. Sure, she still feels a bit tired, but she knew that her vasovagal episode earlier had just been the way her body reacted to the shock of the surprising news. She couldn't wrap her head around her on stupidity. _You're a doctor, Maura. You should have known._ How could she not have connected all the symptoms she showed. Or, why did she have unprotected sex with a perfectly stranger in the first place? Yes, she was on the pill, but she's normally one for being safe rather then sorry later. Besides getting pregnant, not using a condom bears other risks as well. _And you call yourself a certified genius…_

When Angela finally retired to the guest house the detective nudged Maura's knee with her feet as she yawns. She was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, both of them sharing a blanket.

"Maur? You ready for bed?"

"Huh?" the doctor is startled out of her thoughts "Oh, yes. Yes, lets."

The two get up and there's a silent agreement that Jane will once again sleep in the doctors room. When they lay side by side under the covers, merely inches separating them, Maura's hand finds its way to the space in between them. Jane picks up on her movements and silently intertwines their fingers and gives her a reassuring squeeze. The blonde's lips curl in to a smile. _I can do this._ And both of them fall in to a deep restful sleep.

–––

Maura wakes up at the break of dawn as usual and feels Jane pressed up against her from behind. An arm flung over her and resting on her belly. She smiles at the fierce protectiveness her friend shows even in her sleep. Laying one of her own hands on top of Jane's reality is catching up with her and she's taking a sharp breath in. _Oh my God. I'm pregnant._ She's feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Unconsciously squeezing Jane's hand the detective nuzzles her nose in to her neck in response, her breath caressing Maura's soft skin eliciting a small shiver. When the brunette comes out of her semi-sleep state she notices the tight intimate embrace she's holding her best friend in and tries to track back a little. "Sorry" she mumbles.

"Jane," the doctor holds her hand tighter. "I'm scared." She turns to face her friend and buries her face in Jane's shoulder.

"Hey," Jane holds her tight. "it's gonna be alright."

"What if I am a bad mother?"

"You're gonna be the best mother a child could wish for."

"I'm bad at connecting with people. How am I building a connection with a child?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you're connecting just fine with me." Jane speaks softly. "And remember the case with that nut-job of a nurse. You were fine with that baby, too. And I'll help you if you let me."

Maura let out a relieved sigh comforted by Jane's words.

"Thanks, Jane. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Well that's what friends are for, right?" she smirked and pulled Maura closer so that she was now almost on top of her. The latter buried her face deeper into Jane.

Destroying the moment their cell-phones went off. Jane groaned. "Duty calls..."

–––

**A/N**

Okay, the (obvious) cat's out of the bag :-)  
I know it's a little bit dramatic *lol* but I can't help it. I just like it mushy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Trying to get some sense into my murder case in this chapter. Kinda.

And why in the name of God did I not notice I accidentally named the victim the same as Maura's one-night stand? I changed this, to prevent further messes. New name of him is Richard. Sorry for that.

Don't own them :-(

–––

CHAPTER SIX

"Good morning Doc, Jane" Korsak greets them as they step out of the cruiser. "what took you two so long?"

"Good morning Korsak" Maura smiles at him.

"'Morning." Jane grumbles and than glares a bit at Maura. "If a certain someone didn't had to get the baked citron, we would have been here 20 minutes ago."

"But Jane, it was on the way! There was no possibility I could have known there was a construction site. And it's Bichon au citron. And you told me the coffee tasted good."

"Yeah yeah, alright." Jane waves her hand in a dismissing gesture. "so where is the damn body?"

"Language, Jane!"

"Follow me, ladies" the old detective rumbles.

Korsak takes the lead, Maura follows and Jane walks behind her. After all it is muddy and the way is going uphill. And Jane doesn't want to risk letting Maura fall in her ridiculous shoes, even though it looks like she doesn't have any difficulties at all. She herself on the contrary permanently slipped with her boots and had to catch herself before falling ungracefully on her butt.

A few minutes later they reach a small secured clearing. CSU is collecting evidence and snapping pictures. Frost talks with a dog walker, obviously the one who had discovered the deceased and called the police in.

On the opposite site of the clearing is the rather gruesome sight of a girl. Hanging from one of the tree branches.

When the trio crosses over to the girl the stench of deco gets rather intensive. _Puh, she definitely hangs here for a while._ Jane thinks and glances over to Maura, who wears a steely mask of calm void of any emotion. But Jane notices the way she clenches her jaw together. She touches her elbow with her fingertips and whispers lowly "You alright?"

Maura gives her a weak smile. "The smell." she whispers back.

"Oh," Jane responds, understanding her problem. Even a Dr Isles is sensitive to smells when pregnant. "I think I have some mints somewhere."

She digs through her pant and blazer pockets until she finds a small tin of mints, she usually keeps for Frost. She opens it and holds it in front of Maura. "Thanks". She can tell the doctor is relieved. It seems to help.

Korsak has watched them curiously, filing the exchange of the two in the back of his mind.

–––

"Looks like a suicide to me." Jane states as she observed the medical examiner at work. The corpse of the young woman was not a pleasant sight. The eye sockets were hollow, birds evidently ate what was once in it. The skin had a blueish taint beginning to peel from the flesh.

"I can't tell you until I examine her further in the lab." Maura states. "but she must be dead for at least 48h. The warm weather speed up the decomposition process."

"Do we have an ID?" The brunette detective directed at Korsak.

"Yes, a Dana Wright."

"Shit."

"Do you know her?" Korsak asks.

"No. She was our other victims girlfriend." Jane answers. "Guess we can't ask her about his death anymore."

"How long is he dead?"

"Three days." Maura chimes in.

"So, she what? Killed herself after she killed her boyfriend?" Jane speculates.

"I won't rule it a suicide."

Jane's head snaps in Maura's direction. "It's not a suicide?"

"It's a suspicious death for now. See," she points her gloved fingers at the victims hand. "there's a reddish-brown substance under her nails."

"Blood." Jane says matter of factly. The doctor glares at her "You know that I won't be able to tell you until I run further tests. But yes, it might be from some form of self defense."

"So, she scratched her attacker?"

"I didn't say that."

"But she might have."

"Yes." Maura snaps of her gloves. "There's nothing I can do here anymore." She walks over to her techs, telling them to transport the body back to her morgue. Feeling slightly emberassed that she's glad to bring some distance between herself and the smell. Thank God for ventilation in her morgue.

–––

On the ride back to the precinct Jane is deep in sought trying to connect bits and pieces of the case as Maura speaks up.

"Can you stop at a pharmacy?"

"What?" the detective is startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes. Sure. Why?"

"The iron supplements?"

"Oh, right."

Silence once more envelops the two. Though it isn't an uncomfortable one, Maura starts fidgeting with the ring on her finger. Jane notices when she looks over at a red light.

"Is there something else, Maur?" she ask her friend.

"Well,..." Maura starts but stops herself. "It's nothing, Jane."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"No, really, it's okay." Maura backtracks. Feeling foolish to ask.

"Maura, whatever it is, you can tell me." Jane tries to comfort her.

"It's foolish, really."

"Maur."

"It's just,..." Maura tries again, letting out a deep sigh. "I was just wondering..." Jane reaches over to give her knee a squeeze. Maura instinctively grabs for her hand, holding it in her lap, drawing comfort and strength from Jane and tries once more. "Could you maybe accompany me to my first OB/GYN appointment? When I've made one, that is?"

Jane quickly looks in Maura's direction, a big grin plastered on her face. "Of course. You don't have to ask." she squeezes her friends hand. "I told you. You don't have to do this alone, I'll be with you every step of the way. I come to every appointment if you'll let me."

Now it's Maura's turn to beam. "I'd like that."

–––

While Frost is trying to find out the last whereabouts of Dana Wright, Jane is observing the autopsy Maura's doing.

The two of them are a well-rehearsed team. Bouncing off ideas together, one giving the other new input. Jane automatically handing Maura the required instruments she needs, or holding the recorder for her.

After the preliminary examination and bloodwork Maura starts the Y-incision. But before she even comes to the part of cracking open the chest cavity, her complexion is getting a slightly greenish hue. Her expression going from relaxed concentration to horrified as she lets her saw clank onto the instrument tray next to her bolting around to reach the sink in time before possibly contaminating the body and therefor important evidence.

Jane is fast to snap of her gloves and runs over to Maura, who is tightly gripping onto the sink vomiting violently, starting to move her hand in gentle circles on her back.

After a while Maura straightens herself up again and swipes her hand over her mouth smiling weakly. "I just hope none of my interns is going to see me like this."

"Oh Maura, they'd understand if they knew." Jane still continues her soothing motions. Maura leans into her touch. "How about we take a break and get you some tea?"

Ready to argue, Jane is surprised when Maura agrees instantly. "Yes, please."

When the two enter the café Maura clasps her hand over her mouth and chokes, turning around to run of in the opposite direction to reach the nearest restroom. Jane once again hurries after her.

"I don't think I can handle the smell of pancakes today." she states once she's finished retching. Her face is flushed and she splashes some water on it careful not to destroy her make-up.

"Okay," Jane is thinking "so how about you get back down to your office and I'll get you some tea and some coffee for me and see you in five?" She hands a paper towel to Maura.

"Would you, Jane?" the blonde dries her skin.

"Anything for you." Jane smiles.

–––

"Hey Ma" Jane greets her mother as she walks up to the counter.

"Good morning sweetheart." Angela smiles but then frowns. "Wasn't Maura with you a couple minutes ago?"

"Uhm..." She tries to think of something without making her mother suspicious. "she wasn't feeling well so I sent her down to her office and told her I'd get her a tea." Not a lie.

"Oh. She should go home rest." Mrs Rizzoli states. "You two work too hard. No one would blame her if she takes a sick day to _how did she call it_ refill her iron-depots." As an afterthought she added "Especially when it seems to make her nauseous, too."

"How did you know-" Jane starts but gets cut off "Please, Jane. I'm not stupid, I saw you two. She bolted out of here as soon as she took one step inside." _She's fishing for information_, Jane thinks.

"So, are you gonna make her some tea, or not?" "Of course. Coming right up" she smiles. "But you should really talk her into going home, I'm worried about her."

"Ma, she's to stubborn to stay at home. And we got a new case."

"You always have a new case, Jane." Angela frowns. "You know if you two would finally settle down with a nice man..."

"Ma." Jane growls "The tea? And I don't need a man. And I'm sure Maura would appreciate if you're staying out of her business, too."

"Whatever you say, Janie." she puts the tea cup on the counter. "Have a nice day! And send Maura my love."

Jane angrily takes the cup and stomps of. _When does she stop pestering me?_

"Maur?" Jane calls out when she enters the morgue.

"In here." Maura's soft voice floats out of her office.

"My mother." Jane huffs when she enters. She puts the tea on the coffee table and flops down on the worlds most uncomfortable chair. "I swear if she's setting me up with one of her stupid blind dates again..."

"Jane."

It's amazing how the doctor can calm down the detective with just one word.

Said detective looks up and takes in the sight in front of her. Maura is laying sideways on the couch, facing her. The color of her skin gone back from slightly flushed to stark pale again. Jane gets up again and sits down at Maura's feed.

"Exactly how much time do these iron-thingies need to start working?" she places a hand on her friends cold feet and starts to rub.

"A few days." A yawn. Maura's eyelids grew heavier. "Mhhh..., if you continue this I'll fall asleep." And Jane does continue.

Neither Jane nor Maura hear the knock on the door frame. Only when Frost clears his throat Jane looks up and bolts up from the couch.

"Frost!" Jane snaps "what is it."

Maura is embarrassed that Frost caught her half asleep during work. She scrambles to slip her heels back on and quickly stands. Too quickly. Her vision gets blurry and it feels like she has cotton in her ears.

"You weren't picking up your phone!" Frost complains. "I've found something." Jane glares at him, not noticing Maura swaying slightly behind her. Frost does. "Dr Isles?" he asks concerned.

She blindly tries to hold onto something. _Jane_. But her arm is missing it's aim. And then her world is black again.

Jane's turns around at Frosts tone, just in time to catch her friend for a second time in the last 24h just before she drops to the floor. "Shit." Frost is quick to help her lay Maura back on the couch. "Not again." She sighs.

"Is she going to be alright?" the younger detective asks nervously.

"Yeah," she smoothes the doctors hair out of her face and takes her hand. "can you get some water?"

"Yes, wait a minute." Glad to do something Frost starts to find some water.

"Hey Maur" the brunette leans towards her ear. "come on, wake up."

After a few more soft whispers Maura stirs again and Frost is running back into her office, bottle of water in his hand.

The harsh light of her office is blinding her, so she closes her eyes again. She makes a sound of discomfort.

"Here" Jane reaches out for the bottle. Frost hands it to her. "Drink some water." Maura accepts it and takes a small sip.

"I take it I fainted again?" Maura asks timidly.

"Yes. And I don't like it."

"Are you alright, Maura?" Frost now asks. Jane told them that the doc wasn't feeling well yesterday, but he and Korsak lightly joked about it. Now he was feeling guilty for doing so.

Maura slowly sits up, smoothing her hair with her hands. "Thank you, Barry. But I assure you there's nothing to worry about. I already told Jane that it may take a few days until my iron-depots are filled again and I'm not anemic anymore. I just stood up to quickly and it caused a syncope due to low blood pressure."

"Okay." Barry hope she's right, he can already sense Jane getting fidgety and going into high alert protective mode.

Jane exhales. "I think my mother was right. I should convince you to go home. This can't be good for you or-" _the baby._ she cut's herself short. She almost slipped and she doesn't know if Maura wants to spread the news yet. Maura sighs. "You know I can't go home. I only just finished the preliminary examination of Dana Wrights body. You need my report of the full autopsy and a cause of death."

Trying to think of what to do she asks Frost "So what exactly did you find?"

"I think her roommate lied to us." he explains. "She wasn't at home for a few days. Her credit records shows that she stayed in some motel at least two nights before she died. I think we should check it out."

"Mh, that's a good idea. See if someone saw her." she contemplates. "How about you take Frankie or Korsak with you? I don't want to leave Maura alone." she turns to Maura. "How about you finish the autopsy and I'll watch you and then I'll get you home."

Maura pouts. "If you must."

Frost sniggers. "Yes, I insist." Jane counters.

"I take Frankie with me. I bet he's dying to do some real detective work. Take care." He flashes them both a smile and turns to leave but looks back one more time. "I'll call if something comes up Jane. Ok?"

"Thanks, partner."

Then he's gone.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to stand for another hour or so?" Jane asks again.

"I'm certain." Maura reassures. "When I'm finished we could go for lunch and I can wrap up the report at home if it makes you feel better."

"Yes, it does."

And so the two get ready to finish the autopsy, Jane watching like a hawk over her best friend.

–––

Maura flaps down on her couch unceremoniously. Jane follows suit.

"I could really take a nap." Maura declares, patting her belly that is filled with cheeseburger and chilli-cheese-fries.

The detective snorts. "A nap, really?"

Smirking the blonde answers. "Why yes, all these greasy things you made me eat need some time to digest!"

"The things I made you eat?" Jane gives her a look. "Yes. I had no choice considering were you took me." Maura answers playfully.

Jane grins devilishly and plunges at her, starting to tickle her. To get better access she straddles Maura who is now laying completely on the couch trying to catch her breath laughing hard.

"Jane," she tries to grab Jane's hand, but clearly the detective has the upper hand pinning both of Maura's hands down with one of her own. The other on tickling relentlessly.

She squirms and wiggles, but the detective only strengthens her hold with her thighs.

"Just say the word" Jane grins smugly as she hovers over her friend.

"No!" Maura exclaims and so Jane just tickles her more, knowing where the doctors most ticklish spots are.

"Okay!" she shouts. Jane stops and now holds her wrists with both of her hands above Maura's head in place "It was my own decision to eat the burger." Jane grins and nods but makes no move to get up from Maura. Instead she releases her hold and just lets herself flop down gently on top of Maura. She buries her head in Maura's honey blonde curls and mumbles "Nap time!" Grabbing for the blanket she readjusts a bit so that she's laying behind Maura on the couch and throws it over them both. Maura makes a displeased sound. "My clothes will get wrinkles."

"They already have wrinkles!"

"But-" She starts. "Yeah you don't sleep in your clothes." Jane finishes "I don't care. I'm comfy, you're comfy and you get the clothes to the dry-cleaners anyway, wrinkles or not. So nap time now." She wraps an arm around Maura's waist, preventing her from getting up.

"Fine." Maura sulks, but doesn't try to get up. Instead she turns so that her back is facing Jane's front and snuggles into Jane closing her eyes.

Just before she drifts of to unconsciousness Jane speaks up. "When are you going to tell people?"

"I want to make sure everything is alright first" she answers. "preferably I'd like to wait until I'm in my second trimester." She swallows. "You know, when the risk of a miscarriage is greatly diminished."

Jane's thumb is starting to draw mindless patterns on Maura's lower abdomen. She hums in agreement.

"You know," she starts. "I think we need to be careful around Ma. She picks up at things and when it's something remotely connected with a possible grandchild she's going bonkers."

Maura smiles at that. "She means well, Jane."

"I know, but she'll be planning the beans life right up until high school. She'll buy pink frilly dresses if it's going to be a girl."

The doctor laughs heartily "I love that she's so involved in your life."

She's not so sure how involved her own mother will be in a possible grandchild's life, showing more interest in her own life only recently and still the most conversation is over phone or mail and not in person. She wouldn't mind seeing her more often.

Jane picks up at her sudden change of emotion and pulls her closer. "I'm sure your mother is going to love him or her."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Are you going to tell Richard?" Jane asks silently. The body in front of her exhales heavily.

"I don't know." she answers truthfully. "I know he has a right to know that I'm carrying his child. And to see it. And probably he or she wants to know their father." Another sigh. "But I'm not looking forward to it to involve him."

"Then don't." Jane simply states. "No one can make you tell him. You don't need his support to raise this child."

"But it wouldn't be fair to him, either."

"It'll be okay." Jane squeezes her. "whatever you'll decide."

Jane suddenly sits up scooting a little bit back to lean over Maura's belly not caring if what she's doing next might look ridiculous.

"Hey little bean," she starts talking to Maura's tummy. "I'm your cool auntie Jane and I can't wait to meet you in person."

Maura shakes her head but smiles nonetheless. "You know, the embryo can't hear you. It takes until the 21st week of my pregnancy until it will be able to react to stimuli and hear you. The heart will only start to beat in the next few days."

"Oh shush, Maura" Jane scowls benevolent "I'm having a private conversation with my niece or nephew." She turns to Maura's belly again and coos "Isn't that right little bean?"

The doctor rolls her eyes, but secretly finds Jane adorable.

Suddenly shy Jane reaches out tentatively, her hand hovering just slightly above Maura's lower abdomen and looks at her questioningly. Her friend just smiles and takes her hand and pushes it down the last inch holding it in place with both hands.

Jane brings her face nearer to Maura's abdomen right beside their hands, almost touching it with her mouth and whispers "You know I know your mommy loves you already. And I love you, too."

"What did you say, Jane?" Maura asks curiously.

"Ehm, nothing." Jane feels herself blush.

"It was something sappy, wasn't it?"

"No" Jane lies.

"Was, too." Maura teases "I know your a big softy, Detective Rizzoli."

–––

Later that afternoon Jane gets an update from Frost. They got a description of someone who was visiting Dana at the motel a few times and was not matching the description of Victor Schwartz. They can only hope that the DNA Maura collected under her fingernails matches that person and that they actually find him.

Other than that Maura transcribes her notes from the autopsy. The C.O.D. was death by asphyxiation. She also found some fibers in the rope that couldn't come from the victims clothing and hopefully was from the killer. Maybe the lab is able to find the source of it. Linking it to a brand, anything.

Unfortunately other than that Victor died due to cerebral haemorraghing caused by the trauma of the impact with the car there was no evidence found on his body that could identify anything. Maura could tell that it had to be a big car from the bruises, but they had nothing else. Not even a chip of car paint. The only hope was that maybe the person who killed him was the same one that killed Dana. And when they had his car they could tell if it was in an accident and possibly find traces that would prove that it was the car that hit him.

–––

Later the doctor and the detective are both cuddled up on the couch again when Angela barges in. The silent sneaking from yesterday all but forgotten.

"Girls" she called out.

"God Ma," Jane groans. "Are you trying to raise the death?" We're not deaf, you know?" Maura chuckles "You know that's not possible." "Sarcasm, Maura." The blonde rolls her eyes, for once she knew.

"Good evening, Angela." she greets the older Rizzoli.

"Hello my dear." she smiles at Maura "At least one of you has manners."

Jane rolls her eyes. "What do you want, Ma?"

"I just wanted to check on Maura." she tells them. And then in a more accusatory tone she continues "none of you two tell me anything. I had to hear from Frankie who heard from Detective Frost that you fainted again Maura." This time Maura groans but she tries to hide it in a yawn. Jane grins.

"I already explained to him that there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine Angela. Promise."

"And how's your stomach?" Angela interrogates her further. "I know you had to throw up earlier when you ran out of the café. Is this a side-effect of this iron-thing?"

There's no way Maura can answer this question. She either has to tell the truth or lie to her. Which clearly she wasn't capable of. She starts to hyperventilate, hives already showing at the base of her throat. "Ma, look what you've down." Jane yells.

"I didn't do anything, I just asked her a question."

"Ma, she told you she was fine and you just continue to interrogate her. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Maura miserably tries to control her breathing. Jane scoots closer, taking both of Maura's hand into her own. "Hey, breath with me. Deep breath in. Deep breath out." With Jane's help Maura is able to control her breathing before she passes out for the second time that day.

Angela is well aware of the fact that the doctor just tried to come up with a lie. She is worried about the medical examiner, but neither Maura nor Jane seem to let her want to know what exactly IS wrong. She decides to do some detective work on her own.

"Maura dear I'm sorry." she comes over and puts a comforting hand on the ME's shoulder. "It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable. I'm just worried about you."

The younger woman gives her a weak smile. "I know, but there really isn't anything to be concerned about."

_That at least must be the truth_, Angela thinks.

–––

Korsak sits down beside Frankie across from Frost, who were already sitting in a booth at the Dirty Robber waiting for him.

"Hey, were are Janie and the doc?" he asks the two men.

"I don't think they'll come tonight." Frost answers.

"Why not?" he asks further."

"Janie is taking care of the doc" Frankie pipes up, rising an eyebrow suggestively. Korsak lets out a deep belly laugh. "You sure, Frankie?"

"Yep." Frost speaks again. "When I came down earlier to tell Jane I found something, I found them on the couch in the docs office. They didn't even notice me knocking. The doc was almost asleep. When I spoke up I really spooked them and when Maura stood up she just fainted."

Now Korsak frowns, concerned for her. "Oh. Why?"

"Said she was alright and something about low blood pressure and iron." he shrugs "Jane wasn't amused, the doc obviously didn't faint for the first time."

"Yeah and Ma was throwing a fit that they haven't told her about it. Seems like she was ill yesterday, too." Frankie adds. "She really likes Maura best." he laughs.

Korsak and Frost are laughing too "So protective of her cubs." The old detective teases.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Don't own them...

–––

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It's late saturday morning and Maura sits on her couch, feet on top of the coffee table, laptop in her lap. Jo Friday is curled up against her, snoring lightly.

"It's just us and Bass now." she tells the dog and scratches behind her ears. "Jane won't be back until later."

Earlier Jane left to speak with the victims room-mate again. She couldn't let Frost do the work all alone.

Maura's work was done for now. She had to wait for the DNA-results and toxicology report, but she didn't have to wait in her office to get them send to her per mail. If she knew something new she would simply call Jane.

So that's how she found herself on the couch after a light healthy breakfast.

Instead of shoe-shopping she looks at onesies and cribs and the newest strollers. As her shopping cart slowly fills with various items for the baby she gets tired again and so she finds it absolutely reasonable to put the laptop aside and close her eyes for a moment till the results come in per mail or Jane back for that matter. She takes the blanket and throws it over her, Jo Friday curling up in the crook of her knees. Sleep comes easily.

–––

Across town Frost and Jane are visiting Dana's room-mate once again but get no useful information out of her. They hope to find anything in Dana's room.

Jane opens various drawers and the closet, Frost searches her desk.

"Nothing" Jane is annoyed.

"Here neither." Frost says just as defeated. "But she left her laptop. It's password protected, but maybe I'll find something on it later."

"Yeah, I hope."

He takes the computer and turns to leave, Jane follows suit.

They are on their way back to the precinct. Jane drives. She doesn't like other people driving her car.

"So," Frost awkwardly begins. "how's Maura?"

"She was fine when I left this morning." Jane smiles when she thinks about Maura. "Actually, I don't want to leave her alone so long. Do you mind? You can call if you find something on the laptop, I'll take some files with me."

Frost turns slightly in his seat to look at Jane. "Sure, partner." Everyone knew how much Jane cared about Maura and the other way round, but he sure wouldn't say anything to Jane about that. He liked his balls and wouldn't dare to do anything that'd make Jane believe he thought she wasn't as badass as she is.

"Thanks."

–––

Jane is gathering some files of the current case when she thinks about writing Maura a text.

_Heading home now. Do you need anything? Jane xx_

A few minutes later on the way to her car she get's a response.

_No. Just bring yourself, it's boring to do nothing without you. Maura xx_

Jane laughs at that. When she went to work in the morning she was surprised that Maura stayed at home without much discussion. She knows that work is just as important for Maura as it is for her.

_Okay, see you soon! Jane xxx_

–––

Some twenty minutes later Jane lets herself into Maura's pristine home.

"Maur," she calls out when she enters. "I'm home!"

She discards her boots and puts her badge and gun away in the drawer dedicated specifically for her. Bass lingers at the stairs and Jo Friday runs down to greet her, but there's no response from the blonde.

"Maura?" she calls out again and listens for her friend. Just as she's about to come to some assumption about the well being of Maura, she hears the faint sloshing of water and someone moving in the tub.

Letting out a relieved breath she makes her way up the stairs and into Maura's bedroom. The door to the en-suite is ajar.

"Hey Maura," Jane speaks up. "you in here?"

"Oh, Jane" Maura calls out. "I didn't hear you coming. Please come in."

"No, it's okay." Jane is suddenly shy. "I'll just wait downstairs for you."

"Jane, I don't like talking to you through a closed door." Maura sighs. "Please just come in."

"But you're naked. In the tub."

"I'm all covered up in bubbles if that's what bothering you."

Jane takes a deep breath and steps through the door. Maura is, as promised, all covered up in bubbles. The smell of some exotic fruits lingering in the air. Her hair is up in a messy bun and her arms rest on the edge of the big bathtub. Her eyes are closed.

Jane makes her way over and is taking a seat on the toilet lid.

"I thought you were bored?" she teases.

"Well, I was." she explains. "I took a nap, Jane. A nap. After I wasn't even up for two hours."

"So, it's saturday. And your not a 100%. Your allowed to nap."

Maura sighs. "Mh. Just before you texted me I started the bath to kill some time. And relax a bit." She opens her eyes and turns her head a bit to look at Jane. Her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You could join me."

"Maura!" Jane exclaims. Yes, Maura and her don't have many borders anymore, but a bath takes it to a whole new level. "Absolutely not."

The doctor is oblivious to Jane's problem. "Why not? We've seen each other naked before."

"Because." This is one of the times where Jane is still surprised at how socially awkward her friend really is.

"I don't understand how this time would be different. You wouldn't even see me. Or I you. It'd be perfect for you to relax. And there are plenty of bubbles. See?" She makes a show of scooping up a handful of foam and throwing it in Jane's direction. She hits Jane's hair and giggles.

"No, Maura. Just no." Jane glares at her, wiping the bubbles from her head.

Maura frowns. "Do you think it would be that bad to share a bath with me?" She turns her head away from Jane, tears already in her eyes. _Stupid hormones_, she chastises herself. She sniffs.

"Maura, you can't be serious." A crying Maura is something Jane will never gets immune against. She gets up and crouches down at the side of the tub, taking Maura's hand. "Hey. I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry." Maura sniffs. "You know I can not control the connection of my amygdala and my lacrimal glands."

"I know." the brunette speaks softly, her thumb stroking the back of Maura's hand.

"I just want to do something with you." Maura sniffles.

"We can do plenty when you finished."

Maura looks at Jane with big puppy dog eyes.

"Ughh." Jane groans. "Fine. But I swear, if you tell anyone I took a bath to relax..." She fake glares at Maura.

Maura just gives her a thousand mega-watt smile. "I know you'll enjoy it!"

Jane starts to take off her clothes a bit self-consciously. Yes, they changed in front of one another, but that was usually a fast matter. Now Maura was already nicely covered with bubbles and was watching her unabashedly undress.

"Could you not stare at me?" Jane scoffs.

"You've got nothing I haven't seen before." Maura declares happily. "And your rectus abdominalis are magnificent."

"Ah, thanks, I guess." Jane takes off her panties and climbs in the tub opposite Maura. It's big enough for at least three people, so Jane can stretch out comfortable. She sinks in and rests her head on the edge and sighs contently. Maybe Maura has been right. This is exactly what she needs right now.

Maura watches Jane and chuckles. "I told you you'd like it."

"Oh, just shut up." Jane splashes some water in her direction with her hand. Maura squeaks, "Jane!", but starts to splash back at her, giggling almost hysterically.

"Stop, Jane." she gasps between laughs. "We'll flood my bathroom."

"Is that so." Jane smirks and raises an eyebrow at her. "I thought it would be nice to have an indoor swimming pool."

"Maur, I think I turned into a prune." Jane complains. The water is almost cold by now.

"That's not possible, Jane." Jane just holds her hands in front of Maura's face. "Of course it is, just look."

"The stratum corneum is the outer layer of the epidermis and contains dead keratin cells which absorb the water. It's only visible at our hands and feet because the keratin layer is much thicker than at other parts of our skin." Maura spouts of facts.

"Okay Captain." Jane says when Maura is finished with her rant. "How about we get out and take Jo out for a walk and go for lunch on the way?"

"Excellent idea, Jane." Maura answers with glee. "I'm starving!"

–––

They sit in a bistro near the Boston Common. Maura munches on a green salad with chicken and Jane devours a cheeseburger, much to Maura's dismay.

"I'm starting to at the current case." Jane sighs heavily.

Maura looks up and covers Jane's hand with hers. "I know you'll get whoever did this to the two."

"We have next to nothing…"

As if on cue Maura's phone chimes. She scrolls through the message and frowns.

"Okay, Dana has high levels of benzodiazepin in her blood, but we don't have a match in any of our databases to the DNA we recovered from under her fingernails."

Jane lets out a breath. "Great. So she was roofied but we still don't have a clue who did this." She pinches the bridge of her nose with her left hand. "I gonna call Frost, maybe he found something by now."

She dials Frosts number and after a few rings he picks up.

_"Hey Jane" he answers the phone_

"Yeah, hi Frost. Did you find something on Dana's laptop yet. Maura got the fox results back. She was roofed."

_"I'm sorry Jane, but I found nothing so far. I'm still looking through her mails."_

"Great." she groans.

_"Look, I call you the moment I find something."_

"Okay, fine. Bye."

_"Bye."_

She looks Maura in the eyes. "He's got nothing." She wearily picks up a fry and pops it in her mouth. "I really hate this case."

"You brought the files back home, right?" Maura says.

"Yes."

"Lets finish here and then I'll help you go over them again."

"Alright." Jane agrees. What else is she going to do anyways?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

Don't own them...

–––

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

On sunday afternoon Jane is sprawled out on Maura's couch watching baseball when Angela comes in through the back door. Jane is munching on some chips.

"Jane!" Angela calls out. "Do you ever go home?"

"Hello to you, too, Ma" Jane greets sarcastically and turns her head to look at her mother.

"And don't mess up Maura's living room." She adds as she discovers the chips. "Oh, hello Maura, dear."

"Hello Angela." Maura lays at the other end of the couch, feet in Jane's lap, a book in her hands. She smiles. "I don't mind having Jane over."

Angela smiled in return. "Well, I'll start cooking dinner. I invited Detective Korsak and Frost, too."

"Let me help you." Maura starts to get up, but Angela lays a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no, you stay here. When there's someone who should help it's my ungrateful daughter." She looks sternly at Jane.

"Ma!" Jane groans.

"What? At least one of you appreciates me." With that Angela turns around and starts taking out pots and pans in the kitchen.

The detective just rolls her eyes and picks up Maura's feet to put them back in her lap again. She starts to absentmindedly rub them. Maura sighs contently and sinks back further into the couch and closes her eyes.

–––

They all sit around the large table in Maura's home. Angela as the matriarch of the family sits at the head of the table. To her left are Maura and Jane. To her right sits Frankie, Frost and Tommy. Korsak sits at the other end of the table.

All kinds of italian food are arranged on the table and Maura's picked out a red wine that complements the food. She pours everyone a glass but herself. This is not lost on the other people sitting at the table.

"Hey Maura, you trying to poison us?" Tommy jokes.

Maura looks at him in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

Jane helps her out. "A joke Maura." And points to her empty glass.

"Oh," realization kicks in. "No. I can't drink." She looks for help at Jane. She just don't want to share the news yet. Jane chimes in helpfully. "Because of the medication."

Tommy looks at her concerned. "Are you ill?"

"Oh no, nothing to worry about." Maura answers quickly. "Iron deficiency." She states as if this would explain everything.

"Oh, okay."

"But seriously Maura, you feeling alright again?" Frost asks.

She smiles at him. "Thank you, Barry. I'm better now."

By the way Jane has answered for Maura, Angela knows, that her girls still aren't telling everything. And Korsak adds _No wine_ to his list.

"Hey Frost," Jane speaks up in between bites. "Did you find anything on the laptop yesterday?"

Frost swallows his latest bite before answering. "There were some mail conversation which had me wondering, but I couldn't identify from whom the address is."

"Shit." Jane muttered.

"Language, Jane." both Maura and Angela nag.

"Oh come on, this case is killing me." She gesticulates wildly with her hands. "A week and we have nothing. Nada."

Maura pats Jane's thigh with her hand in comfort. "It's not the first case that is going slow." Jane's own hand intertwines with hers. "I know you'll find whoever did this. You always do."

"Maybe both of the victims knew something?" Frankie thinks out loud.

"Maybe." Jane agrees.

"Alright," Angela cuts in. "no more talk about murders at the dinner table!"

–––

When Angela finally left this evening, after Jane helped her clean up the kitchen, she lets herself fall down next to Maura on the couch and puts her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I thought she'd never leave." She sighs.

Maura chuckles and pokes Jane in the ribs. "I could say the same about you."

"Was that a joke, Dr Isles?" Jane pokes her back.

"Why yes, it was." She takes Jane's arm and puts it around her shoulders and snuggles into Jane, their fingers interlace . Jane readjusts and lays her cheek on top of Maura's head.

Maura's mood grows somber. "I have to tell Richard. It's not fair to keep this from him."

Jane holds her tighter. "It will be okay. Whatever he says."

"I don't really want him to be involved." She frowns. "But I know how it feels not to know who your parents are, so it'd make it work for the sake of my child."

"It's not like you two need to live together or anything." Jane ponders. "You wouldn't want that, do you?"

"Of course not!" Maura blurts.

"See, so at most he'd see the bean once in a while, if he even wants to."

"I guess I'll tell him next week, after my doctors appointment." Maura sighs. "After I'm sure everything is alright."

"Did you make an appointment yet?" Jane asks. "And what wouldn't be right? There's no one living healthier then you."

"No, but a colleague of mine owes me a favor, so I shouldn't have to wait for one." The blonde explains. "And for what could be wrong, there are many things that could be wrong. I could have an ectopic pregnancy for instance."

"I'm sure everything is alright. Let me know when you know the date."

"You still want to come?" The blonde asks hopefully looking up into Jane's eyes. Jane gives her another squeeze.

"Of course!" Jane beams and pecks her quickly on her cheek. "I want to meet the little bean."

–––

Jane sits on her desk in deep thought when she hears the click-clack of Maura's heels coming into the bullpen. She looks up from her file that lays open on her desk and smiles brightly at the medical examiner. Maura smiles back just as bright.

"I just made the appointment." She lets Jane know. "Tomorrow at 10am."

"That's great!" Jane beams. "But you know you just could've texted me."

"I know, but I wanted to see you." She is perched at the edge of Jane's desk, her skirt has ridden up a bit. Jane stares subconsciously at the soft milky flesh.

"Hello doc." Korsak breaks the spell of the two ladies.

"Oh, hello detective Korsak" She nods at him.

"What has you so chipper this morning?" He asks innocently.

"I just got my preferred 7.5h of sleep." She replies. "You know, when you're well rested you can concentrate so much better."

"Sure, doc."

–––

This night Maura lays awake in her bed. The first time in the last few days alone. Jane had insisted she go home, giving Maura some space. Also, she said, she had to do laundry. Everything she had at Maura's was worn. If it would've been Maura's choice, Jane would lay next to her. _Maybe,_ she thinks _it's better that way._ She already depends so much on Jane, but she can't help it. With Jane she feels save and loved, the Rizzoli's make her home a real home.

_He looms over her, his putrid breath makes her nauseous. He holds a scalpel to her throat._

_"You just feel a little pinch." he grins at her as he cuts into her neck. Warm blood starts to trickle out of the wound. She can't speak, can't move. She doesn't know if Jane is still alive. And that is the worst. What if Jane's already dead? She can't live without her._

She wakes up gasping for air like a fish out of water. Tears stream down her cheeks, cold sweat covers her skin. Her silk pajama uncomfortable clinging to her, the sheets are soaked.

Her heart races as she looks around her dark room, her hazel eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that surrounds her.

She grabs for her phone on the nightstand, her fingers already fumbling for speed-dial #1. Jane's number. She has to hear the voice of the detective, to make sure she's alright.

Jane picks up after the first ring.

"Maura?" she asks groggily into the phone.

"Jane." Maura sobs.

"What is it?" Jane asks anxiously, a tight knot already forming in her stomach. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," she managed through her sobs that were slowly subsiding, now that she hears Jane's voice. "I had a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you up and worried you. I shouldn't have called. Go back to sleep."

She is about to hang up. "Maura, don't be stupid." Jane speaks in a soothing voice. "How many times did I call you when I had a nightmare?"

Maura just sniffles and shrugs her shoulders forgetting that Jane can't see her through the phone.

"Should I come over?" The detective offers. "No, don't answer that, I'm coming over."

"Thank you, Jane" Maura whispers into her phone.

It's three am when Jane lets herself into Maura's beacon hill home. She wears sweats and a BPD jersey. She quickly locks the door and jumps up the stairs.

She knocks lightly on the blonde's bedroom door. "Maur?" she calls out softly for her friend as makes her way into the room.

There on the bed sit's a very small looking Maura hugging her knees, shivering and chattering with her teeth. "Oh, Maura."

Jane climbs behind her and puts her arms around her trying to get some warmth back into her friend.

"I didn't know if you were still alive." Maura's voice is so low, Jane almost didn't hear her.

"Shh," Jane whispers "I'm here. See?" She turns Maura a bit so that she faces her more and takes one of her hands putting it on her own chest. "I'm alive."

Maura is clammy, a few strands of her honey blonde her are plastered to her forehead. Jane wipes them carefully away.

"Come on, honey." Jane caresses her cheek. "You go take a shower to warm up and I'll change your sheets and make a tea for you." Maura nods. Jane gets up from the bed and holds out a hand for Maura. The blonde takes it and swings her legs slowly over the edge of the bed. She stands carefully as if to test if her legs would really support her. Jane pulls her in for another tight hug. Eventually Maura takes a small step back. "Thanks for doing this for me."

Half an hour later she lays in Jane's arms. Clad in a fresh pajama and fresh linen on her bed. The cold feeling that was left in her chest when she woke up after her nightmare is gone. A warm fuzzy feeling pulsing through her body.

–––

The next morning comes to soon as Jane feels Maura stir in her arms. She opens her eyes lazily, squinting at the rays of sunshine that are blinding her.

The ME is cuddled into her front, an arm thrown around her middle and a leg wedged between one of hers.

"Morning" she mumbles into Jane's black curls.

"Good morning" Jane responds warmly.

"Thank you for coming last night." the doctor speaks shyly.

"No problem. You'd do the same for me. What was the nightmare about anyway?"

The doctor lets out a heavy sigh. "Hoyt."

"He's dead Maura. Has been for month." She rubs the back beneath her hand.

"I know. I don't know why I dreamt about him. I haven't had nightmares since Paddy." Her voice betrays the sadness she felt during the time she and Jane weren't speaking.

"Hey, you know what?" Jane tries to lighten the mood. "We're going to see the little bean soon."

Maura's mind quickly leave the dark place it's currently in at what Jane says. She smiles. "Yes, yes we are." Her smiles grows even bigger. "I can't wait to see."

"Me, too." Jane agrees. "But I need to go home. I took all my clothes with me and I have to walk Jo before we leave."

"Oh, right." Maura's smile falters a bit. She doesn't want to be alone right now. She looks around to see what time it is. "It's only eight. We could walk Jo together? Just let me get ready."

She lets go of Jane and eagerly gets out of the bed. "Okay." Jane agrees a big smile gracing her lips. She, too doesn't want to be alone.

–––

"I told you to turn left" Maura mutters.

"Yeah you did." Jane counters back. "After I passed the street."

"I don't like being late." Maura complains. "You know that."

"And it's five to ten. I only need to find a parking space."

"If you'd had turned left we would be on the other site of the street and could use the parking lot there."

When Jane missed the right street and had to drive around the block they were now coming from the other direction and since the road was divided by plants and a fence in the middle she couldn't get to Maura's desired parking lot.

"I see one ahead of me."

She pulls up in the small space. Her cruiser fits in with almost no space left in front or behind her. "And look the entrance is just a few steps away. We do come on time." She smirks at Maura. The pristine doctor prefers to come 15 minutes early. Just in case of complications. "And lets face it. You always need to wait at the doctors."

Maura huffs. "I just like to make a good impression."

"Maura, it's not like your about to apply for a job" Jane snorts. "And he already knows you, don't he?"

They get out of the car. Jane locks it and hurries after Maura who is walking at a fast pace.

"We still have two minutes till ten." Jane calls after her. Maura stops at the door waiting for Jane to catch up.

"Next time we have to leave earlier. I knew that last cup of coffee was unnecessary."

"So I can come next time, too?" Jane asks, their bickering forgotten.

They walked up at the front desk. "Of course, Jane. You now that I want you with me."

The young receptionist smiles up at them. "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Good morning." Maura greets her. "I'm Maura Isles. I have an appointment, at ten?"

The woman looks through the calendar, her finger tracing the names on the paper. "Ah, there you are." She ticks of Maura's name and hands her a clipboard. "Please fill out the form Dr. Isles. You can take a seat in the waiting room. It may take 15 minutes until the doctor can see you."

Jane nods at her and flashes a grin at Maura. "See, I told you we have enough time."

"Jane." is all Maura says in response as she turns to leave for the waiting area.

Jane's patience is being tested. Although she isn't the one getting examined, she hates being at the doctors, but she really wants to support Maura and she's also excited for the sonogram. After waiting for 20 minutes outside they were now waiting for at least 10 more in the doctors office. She rubs the scars on her hands. Maura lays one of her hands on top of them. Jane turns her right hand up and intertwines it with Maura's.

Finally the door opens and a tall, sandy haired man in his forties steps in.

He smiles as he walks around the table and offers Maura a hand. "Hello Maura," he shakes her hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Good morning, Thomas." Maura addresses him. "Thank you for seeing me on such a short notice."

"No problem at all." He turns to Jane. "And you are?"

Jane takes his hand and smiles at him. "Jane Rizzoli. Nice to meet you, doc."

Thomas sits down in his chair and folds his hands on top of the table.

"So, how can I help you ladies?"

"I'm pregnant." Maura smiles at him. "I just like to confirm that it's no ectopic pregnancy and that the embryo is developing properly."

"Congratulations to the both of you."

Jane shifts a bit uncomfortably. "Oh doc, we're not..."

"We're best friends." Maura offers. Their hands still intertwined.

Thomas lowers his gaze, a bit embarrassed to make an assumption. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought. You two look so comfortable around each other..."

"No harm, no foul." Jane speaks lightly. Smiling at him.

"So," Thomas looks at Maura again. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Yes, 7 weeks and 6 days.*" Maura explains. "I made a blood test the last week. I felt extremely fatigued the last few weeks and nearly fainted two times last week."

"You did faint two times!" Jane blurts out.

"That was after I got the results back." Maura looks at Jane. She turns to face Thomas again. "I had a vasovagal episode when I read my test results. I didn't really expect to find out that I'm pregnant. I have the tendency to faint when I have a hard time to process some emotions. The second time I stood up too quickly out of a lying position. The test results showed that I developed an iron deficiency."

"Okay, I see. Do you already take supplements and prenatal vitamins?"

"I only take iron supplements for now. I wanted to wait and see which vitamins you recommend."

"Natalie will give you a prescription when you make another appointment later." He stands up. "So shall we take a look?"

Maura was propped up on the examination chair her eyes boring into the screen of the sonographic unit. She has Jane's hand in a death grip. Jane herself is staring at the screen, waiting for something to show up.

Maura is holding her breath when finally, a fuzzy image appears on the screen. There is a black blob visible. A fast heart beat fills the silence of the room. Maura tears up.

"Uhm," Jane eyes Maura. "So is everything alright?"

"Yes" She whispers. She points at the blob. "That's my baby. You can already make out the arms and legs" She points at the screen. "See?"

Even though it's only a tiny blob on the screen it's probably the most amazing thing both women have seen in their life so far.

"It's so tiny." Jane is astonished. There is a tiny human being in Maura's belly. You can't really make out anything yet. At least not Jane, but it does not matter. She feels herself wiping a stray tear away.

Thomas lets the women have their moment. He's always glad to deliver good news. "The embryo is properly developed so far." He states. "But I want you to take it lightly, Maura. I know your job is demanding and being over 35 your pregnancy is labeled as a high risk one. But I'm sure you know that already."

"Of course." Maura wipes away her happy tears with the back of her right hand.

"I'd like to monitor it more closely. Just to be on the safe side. But there is absolutely nothing you have to worry about. Everything looks perfectly right now."

He pushes a few buttons on the sonogram. "I'll print out a picture for you."

"Make it two prints." Jane speaks up. She looks at Maura questioningly. "You don't mind me having a print of the little bean?"

"Of course not Jane." Maura beams back at her.

"Okay, ladies." Thomas startles them out of their staring contest. "Maura you can get dressed again. Make your next appointment for an NT scan with Natalie, she'll give everything else to you, too."

He shakes her and Jane's hand in good bye. "See you soon."

–––

They are sitting in Jane's car again and Maura stares ate the scan in wonder. Her fingers trace the outlines of the embryo. Her child. She can't grasp the reality that it's growing inside her. That in 32 weeks it's going to be a fully developed human being. Her hand wanders to her abdomen and holds it in a protective manner.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asks as she watches the blonde staring at the picture and stroking her belly with the other hand.

"It all seems so surreal." Maura shares her thoughts. "There is a new life growing inside of me. I don't really feel that different, but it's there. Nature is an amazing thing, Jane."

"Yeah it is." Jane speaks quietly. "I can't wait to see the bean out here."

Maura smiles, and looks down on her hand still stroking her belly. "I hope it will stay put for some time. Wouldn't want it to make an early appearance."

"Of course not." Jane chuckles. "I guess the bean will be perfectly on time, just like it's mother."

–––

It's lunch time when the two arrive at Angela's café.

"Mh, I'm really hungry now." Maura exclaims.

Jane just sniggers. "And you're about to eat something unhealthy."

"No I am not."

"So you won't have bacon?" Jane teases.

"No, I'll eat a quinoa wrap."

They walk up to the counter.

"Hello Angela." "Hi Ma" They both greet.

"Hi girls." Angela smiles at them. "Where have you been this morning? Vince told me you had an appointment."

"Uhm," Maura desperately thinks how to give Angela a satisfying answer without telling her the truth and by that starting a hurrican that is Angela Rizzoli. "I had a routine check up." That was true.

"Oh, so you decided to see a doctor after all?" Angela asks further.

"Yes," the ME answers honestly. "I had to. I didn't have the equipment to do it myself."

Maura has realized her mistake as soon as she said it. _Darn._

Jane wants to do a face palm. Sometimes Maura just doesn't know the right time to shut up.

"What equipment?" The old Rizzoli asks, interest piked.

"Ma," Jane warns.

"Jane, I'm sure Maura would tell me if she doesn't want to share. You know I worry about my children." She looks at Maura who is touched by Angela's words. "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Actually..." _Come on Maura, think of something_. What should she tell Angela? She can't come up with anything that wouldn't be a lie but would conceal the ultimate truth. Her breath comes out shorter. She can already feel the hives on her neck. It's getting hotter. "I don't think I can share right now. I'm sorry Angela." She presses out in a labored breath.

"Stop interrogating her, Ma." She put's an arm around Maura's waist to steady her. "It's none of your business!"

Angela pouts at her. "You never tell me anything."

"Yeah," Jane glares. "For a good reason. You can't keep your mouth shut."

Maura tries to mediate. "Angela, I'm sure Jane doesn't mean it like that."

"Oh, but I do!" Jane states.

"Jane," Maura warns and turns to look at Angela. "I will tell you, I promise. But I'm not comfortable with sharing yet."

"Fine." Angela huffs but her features are softening again. You can't escape the charms of Maura Isles. "So can I get you both anything?"

"I'll have a quinoa wrap." Maura responds. "Jane?"

"I'd like some pancakes." Jane mumbles.

"Coming right up." Angela smiles warmly. "Take a seat you two."

–––

As soon as Jane has closed the door behind her Maura starts to unbutton her blouse.

"Maura," Jane screeches. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking of my blouse?" _Way to state the obvious, Maura_, Jane thinks.

"I can see that, but why?" Jane stares as Maura's hand snakes behind her and opens her bra with one hand. It snaps open and her breasts spring out of their confinement.

"My breast tissue is sore."

"And that's why you decided to flash me?" Jane throws a hand over her eyes and groans.

"If it bothers you, I'm not forcing you to stay." Maura quips.

Jane rolls her eyes. "You could've at least checked first if some of my obnoxious family members hides around the corner."

"Jane," Maura scolds. "You have a very lovely family."

"If you mean nosey by lovely."

Jane watches as Maura shrugs out of her bra. Revealing the most perfectly formed full breasts.

"At least go and put on a robe or something?" Jane tries to avert her eyes from Maura's freed perky breasts. _She's got perfect boobs._ Jane muses. _Stop it. You don't think such things about your best friend._

"I know you like them." Maura teases Jane and wiggles her shoulders which causes her breasts to bob up and down a bit. She is very well aware of the fact that the brunette is rather prudish when it comes to nudity.

"Maura." Jane growls and throws her head back now looking at the ceiling.

"Oh come on, Jane. Like you never saw a woman's breasts before."

"But it's not like my best friend is running around half naked all the time."

Maura shows pity on Jane. "I go and change. I promise to wear a robe when I come back down." Maura chuckles. "But I won't wear anything beneath."

Jane rolls her eyes as she kicks of her shoes and makes her way to the fridge and takes out a cold bottle of beer. She opens it and takes a large gulp, trying to cool herself of.

A few minutes later she sits on the couch when Maura comes back down, wearing yoga pants and a silk robe that matches in color. The doctor gets some ice cubes and plops herself rather ungracefully on the couch next to Jane. The robe falls open, once again exposing her bare breasts.

"Really, Maura?" Jane eyes her.

Maura is unfazed by Jane's comment and takes an ice cube in each of her hands and starts to circle her breasts with them and sighs in relief. Her nipples stiffen up from the cold.

"You try and walk around with sore breast all day." She shots Jane a look. "My body currently produces more estrogen and progesterone to support the baby. The fat layer in my breast thickens, my mammary glands multiply and the blood flow increases which causes tenderness."

"Ughh." Jane whines. "You're killing me." She starts to stand. "I'm going to change." She feels like a pervy teenage boy. To prevent further staring she leaves the room - hopefully Maura is covered up again by the time she has changed.

–––

**A/N 2**

I know I'm such a tease. Smutty Rizzles will happen soon. I promise.

* so cool:

baby2see (point) c o m / development / week8 . html;  
baby2see (point) c o m / development / ultrasound_sonogram / first_trimester_scans . html # week8


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

Sorry to keep you waiting this long, had this "finished" for a while but wasn't quite happy with it.

Don't own them.

–––

**CHAPTER NINE**

Jane sits on Maura's couch staring at the big flatscreen TV that is hanging over the fireplace. There is a game on but for once Jane doesn't cheer or scream to change the outcome.

Her mood is below freezing point. Maura is not here, she is out to tell Richard fucking MacKenzie that she's carrying his child.

Other than that the current case is growing cold fast. They have next to nothing. The mystery man Dana Wright was spotted with at the motel is nowhere to be found. They don't even have a decent description of the guy and though a surveillance camera catches a glimpse of him it doesn't reveal anything more than they got from the description of the motel owner. Tall, dark haired, probably in his thirties. That's it.

The DNA Maura retrieved from the victims nails was not found in any of their known databases.

They even visited the scene of the hit and run again where Victor Schwartz was killed, but there simply wasn't anything that they missed.

All that was left to do now, was to hope that maybe someone who saw something would come to them. But this was likely not to happen.

Jane takes a look at her cell that lays on the coffee table. She turns on the screen to look if she missed any messages from Maura, but no. Nothing.

The blonde was gone for an hour and by now is probably chatting with Richard. Jane just hopes that Maura doesn't get disappointed or worse hurt by him.

Before they got home on Tuesday and Jane watched Maura strip - she still couldn't help but think about Maura's breasts or take a glance at them when she thought the blonde didn't notice; they got bigger, that she was now sure of - they went by Jane's apartment to get Jo Friday and clothes for Jane.

The brunette isn't going to leave Maura alone anytime soon. Or at least not until Maura tells her to.

Over the last few days she got even more protective over her petit blonde friend and the precious gift she is now carrying. Whatever Maura would need, Jane would gladly give it to her without a second thought.

She desperately wants to make time go by faster, Maura told her she'd send her a text when she's on her way back.

–––

Maura is dressed in a form fitting red dress with a black floral pattern. It ends right above her knees and shows a decent amount of cleavage, but not to much to deem it inappropriate for a work place. Black three inch peep-toes grace her slender feet.

She struts into the upscale bar and scans the room for Richard. He's not there yet. She called him on wednesday morning and asked him to meet her for a drink on Friday. She doesn't want to deliver the news that she's pregnant with his child over the phone, but she can't think she's able to stand a whole dinner with him sober. He on the other hand eagerly accepted her invitation.

Walking over to the bar she sits down on a bar stool and orders a Virgin Mary. She is 15 minutes early.

As she is about to take the first sip on her drink Richard walks in the door. He puts on a big smirk as he finds his way towards her.

"Hello Maura," he grabs her shoulders as he leans in to give her a kiss on her right and left cheek. She squirms uncomfortably in her chair but he seems oblivious to her discomfort. "I was looking forward to see you again."

"Hello Richard," she greets him curtly.

"Do you want to sit somewhere else more privately?" He asks her.

She doesn't really want to give him the impression that she is willing by sitting somewhere more secluded in the crowded bar, but she isn't eager to have the pending conversation under the gaze of so many other patrons either. "Sure."

He holds out his hand for her to take to help her from the stool but she ignores it. She starts to walk in the direction of a vacant table in the corner and Richards hand instead lands on the small of her back. She fastens her gait and sidesteps a bit to increase the gap between them shrugging of his hand.

As they sit down Maura starts to get fidgety. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Does he really need to know? She folds her hands neatly in her lap.

"So,…" she starts but gets interrupted by a waiter.

"Hello, do you know what you want?" he asks them.

"We'll take a bottle Chateau Cabrieres, that would be all." Richard orders for them both and makes a dismissing motion. The waiter already turns to leave. "Wait," Maura pipes up. "no wine for me, I'll have a water, please." She hates it when people order for her like she isn't able to do so herself.

The waiter smiles at her. "No problem."

_Maura Isles plays hard to get_ Richard thinks. He smiles smugly. "I enjoyed our last evening."

Maura has good looks, is great in bed and an Isles. She would definitely make him look good.

She turns her head down to escape his scrutinizing gaze. It makes her feel like a piece of meat.

"I did enjoy myself," _after you couldn't finish what you started._ she states matter of factly.

The waiter is back with their beverages. "Thanks" she says as he puts the water in front of her.

Richard takes his glass and raises it. "To a nice evening." They clink their glasses. She puts on a reserved smile.

"Did I already tell you how gorgeous you look today?"

_No woman can resist my charms_ he reaches over to lay his hand on top of hers.

Maura can't stand it any longer. He's making her nauseous. She pulls out her hand under his.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" She stands and takes her purse.

"Of course."

She hurries to get into the restroom. She braces herself over the sink and looks at her reflection in the mirror. _You can do this Maura._, she gives herself a pep-talk, _just tell him already so you can go back home to Jane._

She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and to prevent herself to really throw up. She takes a last deep breath and - like Jane would call it - _man's up and grows a pair_. She can do it. She's a strong and independent woman.

She sits back down and takes another sip of her water.

"Richard, I called you because we need to talk." She starts and looks him in the eyes. He smiles back at her. A small pause. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen slightly as he process her words. "Okay." Is all he says as he lets out a breath. "Is it mine?" He than asks further.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't have called you otherwise!" she exclaims.

This is definitely not how he imagined his evening when he accepted Maura's invitation to a night out for drinks. He was hoping to have his way with her like the last time. _On the other hand_, an idea forms in his head, _this might be just what I needed._

"I'm keeping it. I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be a father."

"We should marry." He suggests, already feeling elated. "I'm taking full responsibility of my actions." Surely he could persuade her to marry him. Someone like Maura Isles would not like to be seen single with a child, she is an Isles after all.

"No." Maura answers with a finality in her tone. "I'm sorry but I won't marry you."

"But what would people think, Maura?" He tries to convince her.

"I don't care what people think or say about me." She has always been the odd one out. It doesn't bother her anymore.

"And your parents? Wouldn't they want you to be married to the father of your child?" Why wouldn't Maura want him, he was a good looking, wealthy doctor after all. Every other woman would marry him in a heartbeat.

"I would hope my parents want me to be happy." She states. "And I won't be happy marrying you."

He gets agitated. This could be his step up the society ladder. How could she make this so difficult for him? "Maura," he says in a sickly sweet voice. "just think about it. I could make you so happy."

"No you couldn't. Sleeping with you was a drunken mistake. It wasn't even any good. I just want my child to have a chance to know his father." She stands up and gathers her belongings. "If you'll excuse me. I'd rather go now."

She turns around and starts to leave but Richard grabs her arm and yanks her around harshly. He leans into her his ragged breath fanning over her neck. "You know I have rights as the father." His hold on her wrist is tight. She tries to rip her hand away.

"Let go of me." She snarls and shoots him her best death glare. He releases her arm, not wanting to make a scene.

"Our discussion is not over, Maura!" he threatens her in a deep voice.

She quickly leaves the bar and half runs to her car. She stumbles inside, locks the doors and lets her head rest on the steering wheel. She is a little bit shaken up by his aggressive streak. Fishing her phone out of her purse she starts tipping a text to Jane with trembling hands.

_I'm coming home now. Maura xxx_

–––

Jane leaps of the couch when she hears Maura's key in the lock. She rounds the corner as Maura opens the door and instantly notices the distressed look on her face.

"Hey," she closes the distance to her friend. "what happened?"

Maura steps into a quick embrace but pulls back again. "He wants to marry me." She spats. "And when I told him no - several times - he got angry."

Jane holds her at arms length and worriedly let her eyes wander over Maura's body to see if he harmed her in any way. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

Maura was quickly to answer. "No, he didn't hurt me. He grabbed my wrist when I started to leave but let it go quickly when he realized that people started to look."

Jane narrowes her eyes. "That bastard." An almost feral growl escapes her. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Jane." Maura tries to calm Jane. "It's okay. Nothing happened. I'm fine."

"Nobody is allowed to touch you in such manner, Maura!" Jane starts to pace. "You could press charges you know." It was her duty to protect Maura.

"I will make him sign papers to give up all parental rights. It was a bad idea to tell in the first place… I just thought it would be nice for my child to know his father. To get to know him, to learn where he or she comes from." Maura reaches for Jane's hands. "But I don't want him anything to do with my child if he shows signs of aggression this easily."

"Okay." Jane wills herself to calm down. Maura _is_ fine. "I'll help you with whatever you need."

"I know." Maura tucks at Jane's hand and directs her over to the couch. "Thank you."

–––

Maura's head rested in Jane's lap, the long fingers combing through honey blonde curls. The TV filled the silence of the room, but neither woman is watching, both comforted by the touch.

"You know," Maura began to speak quietly after a while. "you'd be a great mother, too."

"Ya think?" Jane momentarily stopped her movements.

"Yes." the blonde turns around so she can look up into Jane's eyes. "You are loving, caring and have a fierce protectiveness for those you love. Any child would be blessed to be raised by you."

Jane is touched by Maura's words. She never saw herself as the maternal one, her job too demanding to think about a family of her own.

"I never thought about myself as mother material." She reveals. "I can't even stay in a relationship long enough to think about something like this."

"Anyone would be glad to start a family with you." the blonde ponders. "I certainly am glad that you're in my life."

Jane takes Maura's hand and tangles their fingers. Her thumb starts to draw small circles. "I'm glad that you're in my life, too." It's a rare moment when she lets her emotions truly come to surface. "I don't know what I'd to without you, Maur."

Maura sits up to be able to hug Jane. She holds her tightly to herself. "I'd be lost without you." She confesses, her emotions getting the better of her. She starts to tear up and tries to hold in a soft sob.

"Hey, don't cry." Jane is having a hard time to to control her own emotions. A crying Maura is something she can't handle very well.

"I'm sorry." Maura laughs while tears continue to stream down her face. "Hormones."

Jane is laughing too now. She cups Maura's cheek with her hand and wipes away the tears with her thumb.

"What a pair we are, huh?" Jane says and exclaims. "This situation calls for ice-cream."

She get's up to retrieve some from the freezer and comes back only a minute later with a pint of coffee and mint swirled ice-cream and two spoons. She hands Maura one and pries the top of the pint eagerly scooping up some of it. Maura is a bit more controlled in her actions but can't suppress the moan when she tastes it. Jane laughs, Maura Isles moaning about some ice-cream and not a fancy french dish.

"What?" Maura questions. The seriousness of the previous minutes gone.

"Nothing, just…" Jane giggles. "I get to see that fancy Maura Isles eat ice-cream straight out of the box."

Maura swats Jane's arms. "You have a bad influence on me!" She joins Jane's giggling fit which is slowly turning into a full belly laugh. She lets herself fall over to Jane and topples her over. She makes no move to remove herself from Jane again and instead scoops up another spoon full of ice-cream.

"Scoot." Jane commands in a light tone. Maura complies and scoots a little away from Jane. The brunette places her right leg on the couch so that it rests at the back of it. She rests her back at the armrest. Her other leg stays on the floor. She puts her spoon and the ice-cream on the coffee table and than reaches out for Maura. Her arms snake around the doctors midriff and pull her back, in between her legs. Maura melts into Jane's hold and reaches over to retrieve the ice-cream. She scoops up some more ice and turns a bit in Jane's wrap and holds up the spoon in front of her mouth. Jane leans forward and accepts it.

"If you start feeding me, you'll never get rid of me." The detective quips.

"Maybe I don't want you to leave." Maura says conspiratorial in a low voice.

"Jane," Maura is growing more serious again. "will you be my child's godmother?"

Jane is honored to be asked by Maura. "Of course I will. I'd love to." She beams. "I'm so gonna spoil the little bean."

Maura laughs lightly. "And I'm gonna teach it how to play softball."

"Of course you will."

–––

"Hey did you know," Jane starts excited. "that the little bean is actually the size of a kidney bean right now?" She's looking at her phone and scrolls through some text and images.

"Yes, I did know that." Is Maura's amused answer. She takes a sip of the spicy ginger tea she's drinking that is supposed to help when feeling queazy. "But how do you know?"

Jane thrusts her phone in front of her face. "Here, I found an app which tells you how the baby develops and which size it is and so on every day. I put in your date, you know?" She looks at the phone again to read some more.

They are currently sitting at Maura's counter eating egg-white omelette with vegetables for breakfast.

"I'd like to do some shopping today." Maura tells Jane.

The brunette rolls her eyes. "Really?"

"You don't have to come with me." She's already putting on her best puppy-dog eyes. "But I'd certainly enjoy it if you'd come with me. I need some new bras but I'd like to look for some baby clothes, too."

"But you don't even know what you're having yet!" Jane mocks teasingly. Secretly she wants to buy something for the baby, too.

"There are many gender neutral colors, Jane."

"Okay fine. But I get to choose where we eat lunch."

"That's fine by me." Maura beams.

–––

Maura steps out of the dressing room to show of the bra to Jane. Jane's gaze on the other hand fixates on her belly. She knows the toned flat stomach pretty well from their various work-out sessions. But now, slightly above the hips, it's popped out just the tiniest bit.

"Oh my God, Maura" she steps closer and before she even realizes it her hand is on the bump of her friend.

"What?" She turns so that her left side is facing the large mirrored wall. Jane lets her hand drop. "This wasn't there yesterday." Her eyes light up and she places a soft hand on her lower abdomen.

"This is awesome." Jane gushes. Fighting the urge to reach out for Maura's belly once more.

"Yes, it is." Maura is in awe.

–––

Angela is wiping down the tables in the café when Vince walks up to her.

"Good morning Angela." He greets her warmly.

"Oh hello Vince." Angela meets his eyes. "Can I get you anything?"

"A coffee and some pancakes would be nice."

"Sit down," She offers. "I'll bring you some."

A few minutes later she comes back with a cup of hot steaming coffee and a plate of pancakes. "Here." She puts the items in front of him and slides on to the chair opposite him.

"Vince," she quickly darts her eyes around the room to make sure she can speak freely. "do you know what's up with Jane and Maura? They've been acting strange the whole week. They are hiding something."

"Mh, yes." He recalls the times he observed the two behaving strangely over the last view days. "They sure are acting strange. And ever since Tuesday they are grinning like fools all the time, even though the current case doesn't progress at all."

"And we all know how Jane gets when she can't solve a case quickly." Angela finishes for him. "And I don't know when was the last time Jane actually went to her own apartment. Even Jo Friday is staying at Maura's. Do you think that maybe…"

"They finally hooked up?" Korsak lowers his voice. "I don't know. Probably. But my gut tells me there's something else the two won't tell."

"Jane never tells me anything." Angela complains. "And this time even Maura stays silent. You know on Tuesday they came in for some lunch after Jane brought Maura to some doctor. I asked what for - you know I care for her as much as for my other children and I was really concerned for her when she nearly fainted in the café and than I hear from Frankie, who heard from Frost, that she fainted in her office."

"Yeah, Frost told me. The doc's never ill."

"Exactly. I never witnessed Maura ill in the years I've known her. And then she tells me she couldn't do all the tests by herself, not having the right equipment. Jane knows, but I'm not getting anything out of them."

"I think they would tell us if it is something serious." Korsak tries to comfort Angela patting her shoulder.

"I hope so." Angela wrings the towel in her lap. "They must know that they can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I love them no matter what."

"I'm sure they know, Angela." He finishes his pancakes.

"You tell me if you find out something?"

"You're the first I'll call." He promises her.

–––

"Is it your first one?" A small curved woman speaks up behind Jane and Maura who are currently standing in front of a display with teeny tiny onesies.

"I'm sorry." Maura like always fails to draw the connection. "Our first what?"

"Baby." Jane helps out.

"Oh, yes it is." Maura tells the sales clerk.

"The first one is always the most exciting one." The eyes the both of them. "Which one of you is carrying?"

"We're n–" Jane starts but gets cut of by Maura. "I am."

"How far along are you?" The woman asks her interested.

"Just 8 weeks. I know it's early but I couldn't help to start looking for some things." Maura beams at her. "Your selection is amazing I don't know what I should buy first."

The woman laughs and winks at her. "Well, you have some time left to decide."

Jane only watches the whole scene in front of her. Maura doesn't even bother to correct the woman who is asking to much questions for Jane to be comfortable.

"Let me know if you need help with anything" the clerk smiles at them. "You make a very handsome couple." She winks at them and turns to help some other costumers.

"Why didn't you correct her?" Jane asks Maura in a slightly irritated voice.

"It's tiring" Maura simply says. "And I really don't care what people assume. It's exactly why I refuse to guess - you're

probably wrong anyway."

Jane puffs out a breath. "If you put it that way. Correcting people does get tiring." A smirk forms and she hugs Maura in a side embrace. "I guess I have a hawt girlfriend than?"

"You certainly do." Maura laughs at Jane's imitation of Giovanni. "But you're not so bad yourself."

–––


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Thank you guys for all your comments.

Rizzles' almost there. Promise.

Sadly I still don't own the show or characters.

–––

**CHAPTER TEN**

A stuffed tortoise is sitting on a shelf that is standing in the spare room opposite Maura's bedroom. She never knew what exactly to do with this particular room. A guest room and her home-office where downstairs, the room next to her bedroom is her yoga room which is connected through the closet with it.

Now the spare room would finally have a purpose. It would be the nursery.

The shelf currently held all the books Maura couldn't fit in to her office and amidst of them the fluffy tortoise sits Jane bought when they were shopping yesterday.

_So the bean can have a pet you can actually cuddle and not only pet the shell_ she's told Maura.

Sitting cross legged on a rug in the middle of the room, the purchases she made yesterday are laid out in front of her. A smile graced her lips while she is folding them neatly. She couldn't believe that in a few month a tiny human being would be wearing them. They just seem so small, like they're supposed for some doll.

Jane stands in the doorway that leads into Maura's spare room and observes the scene in front of her. The blonde sits on the floor folding the freshly washed clothes she bought the day before. Every other minute her hand would stroke her belly.

Finally the blonde seems to feel Jane's gaze and looks up, hazel eyes penetrating her own chocolate ones.

"Hey" Jane's voice is low and throaty.

"Hi," Maura greets back. "I didn't notice you standing there. I thought you'd still be asleep."

It was early. To early for Jane to get up on a free weekend, but the blonde couldn't turn of her inner clockwork and nature's call. She slipped out of bed half an hour ago and instead of returning to the warmth of Jane she was excited to get the clothes out of the dryer.

"Why didn't you come back to bed?" Jane asks taking a sip of a coffee she is holding in her hands. "I missed you. And your bedroom is freezing."

Maura chuckles. "You know the perfect temperature to sleep is between 61 and 64 degree (16-18°C)."

"Just admit that you miss your morgue." Jane teases.

"It wouldn't be wise to have a morgue in your home. It wouldn't be sanitary." Maura frowns. "Even though I do sterilize my instruments and tables after every use."

"I was kidding, Maur."

"Oh," Maura beautiful face is graced once more with a bright smile. "Sarcasm."

"Exactly." Jane watches as Maura folds the last of the onesies and takes the whole stack to put them in an ornamented wooden box. "So, what do you say, breakfast? I'm sure Ma will be here any minute to make pancakes."

Maura makes a face. "No pancakes." Just the thought about the pancakes makes her nauseous. "I'd rather have some chocolate covered bacon and an egg white omelet."

"I think I'm going to like your pregnancy food choices." Jane smirks. She loves chocolate covered bacon, but every time she has some Maura lectures her about the bad influences of it on her cholesterol levels.

"Very funny, Jane."

–––

"Good morning, Angela." Maura greets the Rizzoli matriarch. Bacon sizzles in the pan in front of her. She hasn't bothered to change into some clothes yet and was still clad in some silk pajamas and a color coordinated silk robe. Her feet are bare.

"Good morning, honey." Angela says while she's walking over to Maura and watches her. "Is Jane here?"

"Oh, yes." Maura fishes the bacon out of the pan and lays it out on some paper towels to soak up the excess fat. "She's in the shower."

"When was the last time my daughter actually went home to give you some space?" Angela casually asks.

"Oh, I think on Monday, but she came back later." Maura answers honestly.

Angela shakes her head and finally registered what Maura is cooking. "I don't know how you can put up with her all the time and now she even lets you make chocolate covered bacon for her."

"Oh, I don't mind having her over." She takes the small pot of melted chocolate off the heat. "And she didn't make me do anything. I wanted to eat the bacon."

"Oh?" _Now that is interesting,_ Angela thinks _since when is the doctor eating this?_ Finally something in Angela's mind seem to click. She watches Maura for a moment. Takes in the content look on her face as she dips the bacon in the chocolate.

"Maura," Angela is already squealing. "Are you pregnant?"

Taken aback for a moment Maura stares at Angela. How could she have noticed? But then again she reasons, the older woman had three children. "Uhm," Maura stutters. "Yes? How did you notice?"

Angela is already embracing her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God," she exclaims happily. "I'm going to be a grandmother."

Just then Jane is making her way into the kitchen. "Ma, let go of her, you're squishing her to death!" By her mothers behavior Jane doesn't need to ask what has happened just before her arrival. Somehow her mother got Maura to spill the beans.

Angela reluctantly lets go. "Oh, Maura, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiles shyly.

"So how far along are you? Since when do you know? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" There's a whole string of endless questions coming out of Angela's mouth.

"Ma!" Jane snaps. "Slow down a bit, will ya?"

"Of course," Angela nods. "So?"

"Well," Maura starts. "We found out last week."

"I knew you two were hiding something!"

"It wasn't my attention, but I wanted to wait to tell everyone until my second trimester."

"So who's the father?" At that Maura's face fell.

"I'd rather not talk about him."

"Oh, doesn't he want children?"

"Ma, Maura doesn't want to talk about him."

"But Maura is such a lovely woman, he should marry her."

Jane groans.

"I don't want to marry him." Maura replies quietly. "I should've never slept with him in the first place." Jane comes to stand beside Maura and takes her hand and squeezes it in a comforting manner.

"Oh," Angela "but a child needs a father."

Jane is getting protective. "Ma, Maura doesn't want to marry, so just leave it. She doesn't need a man. She has me and Frankie and Frost and Korsak and you."

Angela backtracks a little sensing it's a sensible topic. "So how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks" she extracts her hand from Jane's and walks over to where her purse stands and looks for the sonogram. She comes back and hands it to Angela.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" she looks at the picture. "Do you know how your gonna paint the nursery? Wait where will it be?"

"In the spare room opposite my room." Maura tells her. "I haven't thought about how I'm going to decorate it yet."

Jane just rolls her eyes about her mothers antics. But maybe she'll let her of the hook for some time when at least one of her children gives her a grandchild. After all she considers Maura as the girly daughter Jane never was.

"Angela, do you mind to not telling anyone else yet?" Maura looks at Angela seriously. "I'd like to tell people on my own."

"I can keep a secret." Angela makes a show to zip her mouth shut and lock it. "Tell me if you need anything, alright?"

"I will, thank you."

–––

_*Buzz, buzzz*_

There's a cell phone on Maura's nightstand disturbing her light slumber in the early morning hours. She reaches for it lazily, not actually registering the fact that it's on Jane's side of the bed.

"Dr. Isles" she answers, her voice laced with sleep.

_"Oh, sorry, I thought I called Jane" Frost replies._

"Wha-" Maura blinks and looks at the phone. "oh, you did call Jane. Wait a moment."

She turns to face Jane, but the detective is already picking up her own phone, which was apparently dumped at the same side of the bed.

"Rizzoli" she croaks. Maura watches her bemused as realization flitters across Jane's face. Wordlessly she holds the hand with her phone in front of Jane's face.

"It's Frost."

"Dispatch."

They smile at each other and swap phones. A few seconds later they both end the calls with a "On my way."

–––

When Maura and Jane duck beneath the crime scene tape a bright smiling Frost and Korsak greet them. Seeing the idiotic smiles on their faces Jane scowls at them and they quickly try to school their faces back into professional masks.

"Good morning Doc, Jane." Korsak greets.

"Good morning you two." Frost says with an amused tone. Another stare is directed at him.

"So what have we got?" Jane asks the men.

"Looking pretty gruel." Korsak mutters. "A John Field. 32. Stabbed to death."

"You can't say that with certainty." Maura quips.

Korsak ignores her comment and goes on. "A neighbor called it in, he heard someone scream."

"Did you already speak with the neighbor?" Jane asks.

"No" Frost answers. "Was going to do it now."

"Alright." Jane nods at him than turns to Maura. "Shall we go see the victim?"

"Yes, let's." Maura answers.

Korsak twists and waves his hand in the direction of the entrance of the building in front of them. "Follow me ladies."

Together they walk up to the third floor of the apartment building. The stairway was a buzzing coming and going of police officers and crime scene techs. Curious neighbors are ushered outside to keep them from compromising any evidence.

The sight that greets them as they enter the flat is indeed not a nice one. The body of John Field is splayed out in front of the sofa. The coffee table is thrown over and there are a few dishes shattered on the floor.

"Jealous wife?" Jane theorizes.

"We put out a BOLO for her." Korsak offers. "One of the neighbors said that she left earlier by car in a rush."

Jane approaches the victim and snaps some gloves over her hands. Maura is already crouching down giving him a one over.

"I'd say he's dead about an hour and a half." She tells Jane as she examined him further.

"He was obviously stabbed to death."

"Jane," Maura admonishes her. "I don't know if this is the cause of death yet."

He lays in a puddle of blood, some is spluttered on the sofa and there is a trail of blood coming from the kitchen.

"Do we have a murder weapon?" Jane asks and looks up to Korsak.

"So far we haven't found it."

Maura stands up and waves over one of her minions. "I'm finished here, you can bag him." The tech nods and heads of.

"Do you stay here for statements?" Maura asks Jane.

"Yes," Jane comes up closer to her to keep their conversation private. "I can catch a ride back with Frost. I'll come by later for some breakfast?"

"Alright." Maura collects her bag and together they leave the apartment. Jane to find Frost and Maura to get to her Prius.

–––

Frost smiles smugly at her. "Anything you want to tell me, partner?"

"No." Jane states. She knows what he's thinking.

"You sure?" He tilts his head slightly and watches her intensely.

"Yep. And now mind your own beeswax." With that she turns the key in the ignition.

It is shortly after eight in the morning and they had talked to concerned and noisy neighbors for about two hours. And she hadn't had a coffee yet.

On the bright side this case seemed almost closed. If they find the wife in a timely manner that is.

According to the man living next door the couple started arguing late at night. And it wasn't a rare occasion either. Not until Mr. Field was screaming obviously in pain someone called the police but it was too late when the officers busted through the door. Belinda Field already fled the scene.

The supposed murder weapon was retrieved from one of the dumpsters around the corner, a rather large kitchen knife that Jane noticed missing in the knife-block when she was analyzing the flat.

–––

The door to the autopsy suit is swooshing open. Maura wears her black scrubs and a light blue protective gown and some safety goggles. She looks up at the sound of the door closing.

"Hello Jane," she greets her best friend.

"Hi Maur," Jane smiles. "You almost done?"

"Yes, just have to sew him back close." She starts the suture on John Fields body to stitch up the Y-incision.

"So tell me," Jane's husky voice appears at her side. "what's the cause of death?"

Maura looks up briefly. "Penetration of his left atrium with a sharp object."

"A sharp object?" Jane teases.

"Yes, approximately eight inches long and two inches wide at it's base."

"So a kitchen knife would do it?"

Maura contemplates for a second "Yes."

"Good." Jane's voice is lazed with sarcasm. "Because we just happened to find one in a dumpster around the corner, covered in the victims blood."

"Reddish-brown stains." Maura corrects.

"Excuse me?"

"You won't know if it's the victims blood until further testing."

"Fine." Jane rolls her eyes.

"So," Maura snaps of her gloves and removes her protective gown when the last stitch is done. "are you up for some breakfast? I'm starving!"

Jane nods enthusiastically "Good thinking." And as if to emphasize her point, her stomach growls loudly.

–––

In the afternoon patrol found Belinda Field and brought her in for questioning. After taking in her appearance it was pretty obvious that she had killed her own husband in the night. Her clothes are bloodstained and even in her hair are bloody strands plastered to her skull. The fingerprints they found on the murder-weapon match hers as well.

It was easy to get her confession. She regretted her action now and was sobbing, but she's been fed up with her husbands cheating and how he spent their money. They often fought before, but this time her rage got out of hand.

A victorious smile adorns Jane's features when she strides into Maura's office.

"Hey Maur," she calls out. "The guys want to celebrate the closure of the case. You up for it?"

She doesn't see the blonde immediately, she's not sitting at her desk. She turns around and see's her friend laying on the uncomfortable designer couch seemingly undisturbed by Jane's loud arrival. The detectives face softens, it's not the first time she catches her best friend napping in the last view days.

She crouches down in front of the couch and reaches out to stroke the soft cheek oft the medical examiner.

"Hey sleepyhead," she coaxes. "time to wake up."

Maura nuzzles into Jane's touch but opens her eyes. Jane's smile is greeting her. "Hi," her tone is sleep laden. "I was finished for today and thought I'd lay down a bit while waiting for you." After the early start this morning and three autopsies she's exhausted. She was barely able to finish the reports, her eyes drooping heavily over the screen of the laptop.

"Are you up for a drink at the robber with the guys?" Jane asks.

"Mh," the blonde considers. "yes, we haven't seen them outside of work in a while."

"We don't have to if you're too exhausted." Jane strokes a honey blonde strand of hair out of Maura's face, behind a delicate ear.

"No," Maura reassures her. "I'm fine."

–––

Frost, Korsak and Frankie are already sitting in their usual booth at the Dirty Robber when Jane and Maura enter the cop bar. The two friends are sliding side by side in across from Frost and Korsak.

"Ah, our favorite couple graces us with their company." Frankie teases. Jane throws him a dirty look. "Very funny, Frankie."

"I hear you two already share a phone." He can't help himself, it's just to good to push Jane's buttons.

Before Jane can lash out at her brother Maura puts a calming hand on Jane's thigh. "I'm glad you could close the case already." she tells everyone at the table and smiles.

"Yeah," Korsak agrees. "Though I'd like to close the Schwartz/Wright case soon as well."

Jane frowns. "I hope it doesn't get cold."

"If anyone can solve it, it's you." Maura speaks with pride. Jane is one of the best detective she works with, if not the best.

"Thanks Maur."

The men watch the exchange of the two women, wondering how they could be so damn oblivious to each other. And those two claim to be a detective and a genius.

"Hey Frost, Frankie, you up for a game of darts?" Korsak asks.

"You sure old man?" Frost smirks. "Jane?"

"Huh?" she whips her head around. Frankie laughs.

"You in for darts?" Frost asks.

Turning back to Maura the blonde nods happily. "Oh you let me play, too? We can be a team!" Eager to play Maura claps her hand like a child in a candy store.

"Yeah, I'll show you" Jane grabs Maura's hand and they start to slide out of the boot again. "We're gonna bust your asses!"

"Jane, language!"

The small group makes their way over to the dartboard.

Frankie starts, his aim would've been good if it weren't for some already drunk patrons that stumble into him.

"Watch and learn, kiddo." Korsak rumbles.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" Frankie complains.

When it's Maura's turn, she positions herself in a perfect stance to throw the dart, but it misses the aim.

"Here," Jane steps up behind her. "Let me show you."

Her hand wraps around Maura's right and she guides her to how she best throws the dart. They make a few practice motions without actually throwing the dart. Maura relishes Jane's embrace, the heat of her body permeating into her back, sending small jolts of electricity down her spine.

"See," Jane's breath is ghosting over the shell of her ear, her voice deep, only for her to hear. "That's how you do it."

Maura nods in a trance and a moment later Jane steps back, spell broken. The doctor throws the dart, and strikes the middle of the dartboard. A big smile on her face she turns back to Jane.

"Ha Frankie, that's how you do it!" Jane exclaims.

–––

A few games and a burger with fries later the duo enters Maura's home and a happy Jo Friday greets them by yapping and jumping.

"Good girl" Jane bends down to ruffle through her mutts fur but Jo is already centering her attention on Maura and follows the blonde into the kitchen. "Traitor!" Jane shouts after her.

Maura gets some cactus pads out of the fridge and lays them out for Bass and than opens a cupboard to retrieve some fancy dog food for Jo. Jo follows her around and then sits beside her and waits for Maura to fill her bowl.

Jane joins them and grabs herself a beer. "She likes you better than me." she pouts.

"I have the better food." Maura teases.

"Hey," Jane mocks and pokes Maura playfully in the ribs. The blond giggles and swats Jane's arm.

The doorbell interrupts their playful banter.

"You expecting someone?" Jane jokes.

"No," Maura furrows her brows and straightens out her dress as she walks over to the door.

She gasps when she see's who's on the other side and reaches for the knob.

"Richard," she states coldly. "What are you doing here?"

–––

**A/N**

Sorry, not sorry to leave you hanging here.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

I'm on a serious high from all your comments. :-)

Sadly I neither own the show nor the characters.

–––

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Hello Maura," Richard greets her with a loopy grin. "Can I come in?"

Maura is holding on to the door with her right hand and stares at Richard blankly. This sleaze ball has the actual nerve to come to her house. _Wait?_ Maura's thought catches up _How does he even know where I live?_

Richard is already taking a step into Maura's home.

"I don't believe I invited you in. I'd appreciate you leave." She tries to close the door before he is fully inside. Pointless. He simply sidesteps the door. His hand finds Maura's cheek.

"I just want to talk." He states sweetly. Maura shies away from his touch, looking around for Jane.

Jane is on her way to Maura the second she hears Richards voice after Maura bids him to leave. Seeing him stepping closer to her friend she is by her side in a heartbeat.

"I believe you heard what Maura said," she growls, narrowing her eyes. "Leave, before I have to arrest you."

He looks into Jane's eyes. "I came here to talk to Maura and I will talk to her, Detective."

Jane steps protectively in front of Maura. Her face left a few inches before Richards. "Leave now or you'll regret it!"

"I'd like to apologize to Maura." He sounds almost convincing. "I just want to talk."

Maura steps beside Jane again. "How do you even know where I live?" She raises an eyebrow questionable at him.

He laughs lightly winking at her. "I guess you're not the only one with connections."

Jane snorts. "Not much longer if it goes after me." Her patient is being tested.

"Please, Maura." He pleads.

Maura huffs. "Maybe we should finish our conversation from last week."

Jane almost doesn't believe what she hears. "Maura," she whispers as the blonde leads them into the dining room. "What are you doing?"

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Maura is way to naïve for Jane's taste. The blonde always tries to see the best in people.

"I swear I'll punch him in the face if he does anything to upset you."

"Please take a seat" Maura says to Richard and gestures at the table. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you" Richard replies as he sits.

Jane runs a hand through her hair, standing a bit awkward in the middle of the room. "I guess I give you some space to talk."

Maura looks at her gratefully. "Thanks, Jane."

"I'll, uhm..." Jane stutters. "I'll be in the study. Call if you need me."

As soon as Jane is gone Richards facade crumbles. He wasn't prepared for the detective when he thought about confronting Maura. He thought she would be alone and it would be easy to change her mind.

"So Richard," Maura speaks up as she sits down on the other side of the table. "I'd really like my child to know his or her father, but if you can't control your temper I want you to sign over your parental rights."

Richard is stunned when he hears Maura's proposition. "You can't do that."

"I will if I have to." Maura doesn't really want to speak with Richard, but her rational mind tells her to do it now rather at a later moment. Richard is a pompous ass, trying to step up in society. She knows this, she's not as oblivious as one might think. She is an Isles and Richard is a doctor already floating through the better circles of Boston, but being married to her would definitely push his status. She observes the emotions on Richards face. She might not be able to pick up on social clues, but she can read body language and right now Richard is angry though he's better at hiding it than in the bar.

He lets out a long breath to compose himself. The detective friend of Maura is still just in another room, so he isn't eager to loose control on his emotions right now. _What is this dyke detective doing here so late anyway?_ he thinks.

"Okay Maura, I understand. But I really want to see my child once it's born. It is part of me after all." Maybe he might not be able to convince Maura of anything in an instant, but he still has time. And other resources. _In a few month she might want me after all._ His anger is dissipating into a new sense of calmness. A plan forming in his head. "I'm sorry I surprised you tonight - I should've called you."

Maura is actually surprised to see him change his behavior so quickly. "Apology accepted, but I would appreciate if you would call before you visit." she tells him curtly. "How did you know where I live anyway?"

"Oh, you know, I made a few calls." He smiles coyly. She doesn't have to know that he bribed one of BPDs finest he treated some time ago. He gets up and holds out his and for her to shake.

"I should get going, you need your rest." Maura stands as well and shakes his hand.

"Good night." She walks him to the door.

"Please let me know if I can do anything for you." He is going to give her some space and than he'll set his plan into action.

"I won't." Are Maura's last words as she closes the door behind him. Sighing in relief to get rid of him so fast.

Meanwhile Jane is in Maura's study, hovering at the door, trying to hear what is said in the dining room. When she hears the click of the front door she bolts out and has Maura in her arms in a heartbeat.

Maura is eager to wrap her arms around Jane's neck and nuzzle her face into Jane's thick curls. "I'm glad he's gone." She mumbles.

"Me too." Jane responds. "Gosh, I can't believe he had the nerve to drop by unannounced."

Maura nods into Jane. "He wouldn't tell me how he knew where I live."

"Yeah, about that," Jane rasps. "I don't like it one bit."

"Can we just don't think about it for tonight?" Maura pulls away from Jane a bit. "I'm exhausted and I think I can sleep forever, even if that's not really possible."

Jane chuckles. "Lead the way, Doctor." The question where Jane would be sleeping is unnecessary. For the last week it was an unspoken agreement that Jane would sleep in Maura's bed. Maura's overly expensive but most comfortable bed Jane has ever slept in.

They stand side by side at the big marble sink in Maura's en-suite bathroom, brushing teeth in sync. Maura has to smile at the sight in her mirror. There's nobody else she can imagine standing next to her right now. Jane. Her Jane. _Her Jane? Yes._ The detective would do anything for her, as she would in return. She smiles at their reflections. Mirror-Jane smiles back at her and bumps their shoulders together. Spitting out the tooth-paste Jane bursts "Race ya to the bed.". Discarding her brush she starts running out of the room and plops onto the bed. Maura giggles and is fast to trail behind Jane, letting herself fall flush on top of her friend. Jane pulls the cover over them, so that they are completely surrounded by the soft sheets. Maura laughs into Jane's chest. "What are you doing?"

"A blanket fort!" Jane exclaims and flips Maura over. She scoots down a bit and places a hand on Maura's belly. Maura props herself on her elbows and looks down to Jane although she can't really see anything.

"Hey little bean," Jane starts talking. "it's your auntie Jane again." The brunettes breath is tickling Maura's skin where her silk pajama has ridden up, eliciting goose bumps. A melodic laugh escapes Maura's mouth. Music to Jane's ears. "I think that's your mommy's first blanket fort." She whispers in mock sincerity.

"Yes," Maura agrees. "I've never been on a sleep-over with something such as a blanket-fort."

"Well, considering you had your first sleep-over with me." Jane smirks. On a whim Jane drops a kiss on Maura's belly. "Sleep tight." And she travels up again, laying on her back and opening her arms for Maura to snuggle into.

"Thanks for being here, Jane." The blonde wraps herself around Jane. A leg slipping between Jane's and her arm snaking around her middle, pulling herself tighter against the lean detective. Her head rests on Jane's shoulder and Jane's arm wraps around Maura.

"Good night, Maura." The detective discards a gentle kiss on the doctors temple.

"Good night, Jane."

–––

Maura is cuddled tight against Jane fast asleep. The detective on the other hand is wide awake questioning herself. What are she and Maura doing. _This is not normal friend behavior? Is it?_ Though she had more friends than Maura when she grew up, a best female friend was not under it. She always tried to be one of the boys, the stuff girls did much to girly. Not tough enough. So how is she supposed to know how two grown women behave as best friends. Do they have sleep-overs as much as Jane and Maura do? Do they sleep in the same bed, cuddling? Jane for all she says is not a cuddler, but here she lays, Maura in her arms and it feels right. Everything she does with Maura feels right, even though some of the things leave her questioning herself. Than there are other people assuming their relationship status. No doubt they are close. As close as it can get without a sexual variable. People do assume they are together all the time. Does it really matter to Jane? Once she would have thrown a fit at someone assuming she was the stereotypical gay cop. But now? Here with Maura? She couldn't care less. Let people talk all they want. For all she knows this right now, in bed with the blonde quirky medical examiner feels better then any intimate relationship she ever had and she isn't about to throw it all away because of what others may think of her.

She holds Maura a bit tighter causing the blonde to snuggle deeper into her sighing contently.

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be_, is the last thought before Jane, too, falls into a deep slumber.

–––

Maura feels miserable. She is leaning over the toilet dry heaving. Cold beads of sweat rolling down her temple. She woke a few minutes ago, pre-dawn leaving her bedroom in a faint blue glow, to relief her bladder. Turns out her streak of luck with morning sickness so far might be over. Though she had been nauseous the last view days from various smells through out the day, she didn't have to actually throw up. She just hopes that she feels better by the time she has to face the first autopsy today. The thought alone makes her stomach churn once more, acid bale rising up her throat.

"Maura?" the deep raspy voice of Jane vibrating through the closed bathroom door. "You alright?"

As an answer she gets a sound of discomfort, close to a mewl. Not caring wether Maura is decent or not she barges in through the door. Spotting the doctor gripping the toilet she closes the distance and sweeps honey blonde hair back out of Maura's face. She sits behind her and pulls her into her lap, her left hand starting soothing circles on her back.

"You could have woken me up, you know?"

Maura drops her gaze. "I didn't want to disturb you. It's not like I can't handle some morning sickness on my own."

"I know you _can_ handle it on your own, but you don't have to. Whatever it is, I'll always be there for you. Even if it is just to hold back your hair while you throw your guts out."

"Jane, language." But Maura isn't serious. She turns her upper body into Jane's, head resting in her new favorite place. Thick black curls, smelling like home. Comfort. Jane.

They sit like this for another few minutes, Jane caressing Maura's back, Maura breathing in Jane's lavender smell until she is sure she doesn't have to throw up anymore.

Jane helps her up and hands her a warm wet washcloth for her face. "Thanks."

"Freshen up a bit and I'll make you some tea."

Maura nods in gratitude.

Sun is just peeking up the horizon when Maura pads into her kitchen. Jane has made herself a coffee and holds out another mug with ginger tea for Maura. Their hands brushing as she takes it from Jane.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asks her.

Maura makes a face. "Not yet." She leans her body heavily at the counter. The warmth of the tea bringing back some heat in her hands and a better feeling inside as the hot liquid runs down her throat.

Jane puts a compassionate hand on her shoulder squeezing softly. "You can always go back to bed. It's still early."

Maura turns to face Jane. "No, it will disturb my sleep cycle." Jane couldn't help but chuckle. "Only you would say that after puking for the better part of an hour." Maura narrows her eyes at her. "Jane."

"Maura." Jane teases. "At least rest a bit an the couch with me? It's just 6 am and _my_ sleep cycle isn't full yet."

"Fine."

Jane flips on the TV for some news and settles on her back on the couch. Not leaving Maura thinking about how to position herself with literally no space left on her couch, Jane tucks her on top of herself so that she is wedged between the back of the couch, half of her body laying on top of Jane. She lets her head rest on Jane's chest, facing the TV. The brunette starts to absentmindedly draw shapes with her thumps on Maura's back, the motion lulling the smaller woman to sleep in no time.

–––

"This is all your fault!" Maura accuses Jane for being late. A whole hour late. Something that never happened to the good doctor before.

Jane rolls her eyes as she jabs the UP button for the elevator. "It's not like you put up much of a fight to not fall asleep again."

To be honest Jane had counted on Maura to at least wake up in time to have enough time left to get ready for work. Instead it was Angela who woke them both at 8.30 am as she headed into Maura's kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Than Maura wasn't able to pick an outfit that fit or that she deemed good enough for work. Traffic was a bitch as well. Now it was nearly 10 o'clock and Maura glared at Jane.

"See who decided to join the working class." Frost voice pipes up from behind them. Cup of coffee in his hands. "If this isn't our favorite duo."

Korsak is at his side, his mouth currently filled with a sugary donut. His belly moves with his silent chuckles.

"The good doctor couldn't decide what to wear." Jane makes a face at Maura.

"That's not true Jane!" Maura exclaims and swats her upper arm.

Seeing Jane and Maura bicker back and forth just makes Frost and Korsak laugh harder. When the elevator down to the morgue arrives Maura strides into it, head held high. She turns around to look at the three detectives. Glaring at Jane.

"Wow, Jane. What did you do to the doc?" Korsak asks innocently when the door has closed.

Jane throws her hands in the air "Nothing. She hates being late, but I wasn't the one who needed half an hour to decide what to wear."

–––

_Her fingertips are trailing down milky flesh. Maura's thigh quivers under her touch._

_"Jane," her name moaned from the most beautiful woman in the world._

_She closes her lips around a soft nipple, causing it to erect in her mouth. Her tongue circles around the small peak, sucking lightly. Her other hand gently twisting the other one._

_Maura arches into her touch as she kisses her way down to soft folds._

_"Jane," Maura moans once more._

"Jane."

Jane's eyes are closed, she hears her name being called in the distance.

"Jane!" a heavy thud rises her out of her daydream. Her eyes pop open.

"Jesus, Frost!" The younger detective has dropped a big pile of files on her desk. She feels her cheeks turning red.

"Just where have you been, Jane?" he smirks.

"What?" she stutters. "I've been thinking. About the case."

"If you say so," he sing-songs.

She stands and straightens her blazer. "I'm going down to the morgue."

"What's with the paperwork?" Frost calls after her.

"Not going to run away, is it?" she shouts back over her shoulder.

–––

**A/N**

So, no real drama with Richard. Yet. But you can count on Jane getting all cave-woman.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

I love all your comments!

Don't own anything.

–––

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Maura is bend over her desk reading a file when Jane walks in holding two cups in her hand. One of them filled with coffee and an obscene amount of sugar, the other one with peppermint tea, though Angela promised to get ginger for Maura.

Maura is too immersed in her reading to notice Jane watching her, only when the brunette lightly knocks on her door her head snaps up. The moment she sees Jane a smile is braking through, their little banter a few hours ago already forgotten.

"I brought you tea." Jane says holding up the respective cup and sets it down in front of Maura. "It's peppermint but Ma promised to get you ginger as soon as possible."

"Thank you Jane." Maura takes a sip from her tea. "I'm glad there wasn't an autopsy already scheduled for today and nobody died so far."

She leans back in her white chair and puts a hand on top of her tummy. Jane perches herself on the edge of the desk next to Maura.

"Have you been sick again?" Jane asks Maura in a compassionate tone.

"Only once," Maura tells her making a slight scowl. "but it wasn't that bad. But I fear that I might get sick again over a body. It would be very awkward if one of my interns is around or if it happens on scene."

"You could always just tell everybody."

"You know I want to wait."

"Ya, but don't you need to delegate most of the test you've been doing on your own to somebody else due to the chemicals used?"

A sigh. "Yes, but I'm their superior, I can tell them to do these things."

"I know, but I bet they are wondering why the meticulous Dr Isles isn't doing them herself anyway."

"Hrmpf." Maura huffs.

Jane reaches out to cup Maura's cheek with her hand. "You don't have to tell them, but maybe you should."

"I know."

"Soo, tell me," the detective is fast to change the subject. Clearly Maura doesn't want to talk about it right now. "when can we go home? There's only paperwork left to do and it bores me to death."

"That is not possible."

"Are you sure?" Jane smirks. "Or why else would I be in the morgue right now?"

"Jane."

"Alright, alright." Jane holds up both hands in surrender. "If you're finished we can go."

"I should be ready within the hour." Maura cocks her head slightly to her left. "I come up when I'm ready?"

Jane hops of the desk. "I can't wait!"

–––

"Have you seen the queen of dead lately?" Detective Crowe bellows to another officer.

"No, what about the doc?"

"I swear she did something with her boobs."

The officer chuckles. "You want a taste?"

And than a slender but strong hand is gripping Crowe's lapel.

"Not another word." Jane growls at the two and stares in Crowe's dark eyes.

"Woah, Rizzoli," Crowe mocks. "take a Midol, will ya?"

"Another word about Dr Isles," Jane warns and slams him into the wall behind them.

The officer has averted his eyes, Jane turns to him. "You, too!"

"And than what Rizzoli?" Crowe cackles.

"Than you won't be so lucky!" She's about to shake him some more but Korsak approaches them.

"Jane," he tries to calm her. "let this asshole go. You don't want a suspension, do you?"

Jane lets out a breath but releases her grip on Crowe. Head high she stomps of.

–––

An hour later Maura comes up to the bullpen, ready to leave for the day. She finds Jane sulking over her desk, head propped in her hands. Maura rounds her desk and lays her hands on her shoulders and starts massaging them.

"Jane," she coos. Jane lets herself fall back in her chair leaning into Maura's touch. "What's wrong?"

The brunette closes her eyes for a moment. "Nothing." It does not sound very convincing but Maura lets it drop. Pushing Jane won't do it. At least not now. "Let's go home, Jane." she whispers in her ear. Jane turns her office chair around and gets up, grabbing Maura's hand in hers. A timid smile on her lips. "Let's."

–––

Doctor Richard MacKenzie is an accomplished man. Working hard and with all methods available to him to get what he wants. He's holding a business card in his hand turning it around and around before he reaches for his phone. Dialing the number.

–––

"Do you want anything else, Maur?" Jane calls Maura from the kitchen. The doctor is already in comfortable clothing resting on the couch. A medical show running on the big wide screen TV over the fireplace.

"No, thank you Jane."

Jane grabs herself a beer out of the fridge and walks over to her friend, staring incredulously at the grotesque pictures on the screen.

"Are you serious?" she asks.

Maura raises her head in Jane's direction. "About what, Jane?"

Jane lifts the hand with the bottle in the direction of the TV. "This?"

Maura follows her line of sight. "What? This is an interesting show about cholecystolithiasis."

"You're unbelievable." Jane groans. "You had to puke several times during your autopsies today and now you're watching this?"

"Well, I always like to keep my skills fresh by watching shows like this. Even though I don't need to perform surgery as a medical examiner." She happily declares. "And the TV doesn't smell."

Jane rolls her eyes and lifts Maura's legs up to sit down. The blonde's knees are now resting on Jane's lap and she pulls the comforter down from behind her and covers them both with it.

"Can't we watch something else?" She tries to snatch away the remote from Maura.

"No." The blonde answers sternly trying to hold a serious face. "I watched your unrealistic action flick yesterday!"

They hold eye contact for several long seconds until Jane relents. "Fine. But don't puke on me."

This time Maura rolls her eyes before looking at the TV again.

_Up and down. Up and down. Up. Down. Up._ Jane has started to run her nails over Maura's calves and with every stroke she reaches lower and higher until she strokes from mid thigh to foot. _Up. Down._ The doctor feels her eyes fall shut. _Up and down._

"Maura?" Jane noticed the change of Maura's breathing pattern and looks at her friend. Eyes closed, one hand curled around the remote the other one resting on her stomach, Maura is a sight of perfection. Golden ringlets of soft hair framing her face. Jane pries the remote out of Maura's hand and shuts of the TV. She get's up and strokes Maura's cheek. "Hey sleepyhead." She whispers in her ear. "Let's get you to bed." Maura's eyelids flutter, but instead of fully awakening she reaches out with her arms, trying to get a hold on Jane's neck.

Jane chuckles. She has carried the doctor to bed quite often in the last few weeks. Seeing as her friend is a lightweight she folds the blanket neatly and then reaches for Maura again, hauling her up in her strong arms and carries her to bed. She tucks her in and Maura doesn't so much as blink. After controlling if all doors and windows are locked and lamps switched off she crawls into her side of the bed. Immediately Maura turns to curl herself into Jane. The detective smiles and sighs contently wrapping her own arms around her friend and kisses the top of her head. "Good night, sweet girl."

–––

_It is one of the first warm days in spring and Maura stands at her kitchen window watching Jane and their daughter Amelia running around in the backyard. It's only eight in the morning on a sunday, but Jane hasn't complained at all when Amelia woke them up an hour ago by jumping into their bed full force. The four year old is still in her pajamas, as well as Jane, and runs circles around her. She has dark blonde hairs and rebellious curls just like Jane. Her eyes are a deep green you could get lost in._

_"Catch me, Ma." she calls out to Jane and giggles like only four year olds can. Jane picks her up and spins her around. "Haha!" she victoriously calls out._

_Maura smiles, takes her cup of hot freshly brewed brazil coffee and walks outside. The small blonde wiggles out of Jane's hold and runs over to her. "Mommy, mommy!" her eyes light up. "Ma said we can go to the zoo today!" Maura smiles down at her daughter. "That is an excellent idea, Amelia!"_

_Jane strolls up and leans over to give her a loving peck on the lips. "I thought it would be nice." She tussles Amelia's locks with her left hand. "And then I'll show my monkey the monkeys."_

_"But I'm no monkey, Ma!" Amelia squeals._

_"Yes you are!" Jane insists and picks her up to cuddle her once more. Amelia laughs. "You're squishing me!"_

_Maura laughs, too._

The alarm is adamant and rips her out of her pleasant dream. She wears a smile and reaches over to turn off the awful sound. Bringing her arm back into it's previous position around Jane she snuggles closer again and whispers into Jane's ear. "Jane, wake up."

The detective grunts. "Five more minutes, Maur." Maura chuckles. She pecks Jane's cheek and gets up to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later she emerges from the steamy bathroom only in a towel around her. She stalks over to Jane's bedside and grins mischievously. She lets her hair fall forward and shakes her head. Droplets of water falling onto Jane's face. She giggles as Jane's eyes fly open.

"Maura!" she screeches. The blonde only laughs harder.

"Get up, Jane!" Maura tucks at the blanket.

"Nohoo." Jane groans, throwing her arm over her eyes. "Don't wanna."

"I smell bacon for breakfast if you hurry."

Jane sits up and looks to Maura, her eyes light up. "You let me eat bacon?"

"Maybeeee." Maura smirks.

Jane throws her pillow at Maura. "You just want to eat it all by yourself!"

–––

She is studying some toxicology reports when Susie Chang knocks on her office door holding a giant bouquet of red roses. There are at least 30.

"Dr Isles?" Susie inquires. "These were delivered for you." She holds out the flowers to her.

"Oh," Maura stands up to take the roses from her. "Thank you Susie. Do you know who they're from?"

"No, I'm sorry." She turns and leaves again.

Maura studies the bouquet and finds a small envelope in between. She sets the flowers aside and opens it.

_Dear Maura, have dinner with me? Love, Richard._

Without a second thought she dumps the flowers and the small letter in the trash and frowns. What does he want? Didn't he understand that she wasn't interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with him? How deaf could he be? How self confident is he?

Lost in her thoughts about Richard she doesn't notice Jane entering her office.

"Hey Maura," Jane snaps her out of her musings. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Mh," Maura shakes her head as if to clear her mind from Richard. "Sure."

Jane catches a glimpse of the roses in the trashcan next to her desk. "Hey, what's with the flowers?"

Maura scowls. "They're from Richard. Susie just brought them. He wants to have dinner."

Now Jane frowns as well. "You won't go though?"

"Of course not!" Maura proclaims. "I don't know why he's still trying to court me. I have no intention to be in a relationship with him and told him so. Repeatedly."

Jane starts to pace. "Are you going to ignore him?" She drives a hand through her dark curls. "You really should."

"Jane!" Maura calls out and walks over to Jane and puts her hands on Jane's biceps. "Stop pacing you're making me dizzy. And yes, I was going to ignore his dinner invitation."

Jane looks relieved. She absolutely hates Richard and actually ran a background check on him to see if he has some skeletons in the closet. Anything to keep him away from Maura. Unfortunately he has a clean slate. Not even a parking ticket.

"I was thinking I don't want to see him at all during my pregnancy. When the baby's here we still can make a visiting schedule for him."

Jane nods in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. So what about that lunch?"

–––

Fall is right around the corner and the leaves are starting to turn into a beautiful sea of colors. Soaking up the last few sunrays Jane and Maura are sitting on a park bench in the Boston Commons during their lunch brake. Angela has packed them a small cooler with sandwiches and bottled water.

Jane's right arm rests around Maura's shoulders and Maura lets her head rest ob Jane's. Her eyes are closed, facing the sun. Jane watches the playground before them imagining how she would teach the little bean how to shoot hoops.

"I think it's going to be a girl." Maura says out of the blue startling Jane out of her thoughts.

"Huh," Jane turns her head slightly. "Who?"

"The little bean." Maura tells Jane taking her left and puts it on her belly, covering it with her own. "I think it's going to be a girl."

"Maura Isles, guessing?" Jane teases.

"I had a dream about her." She smiles at the dream memory. So she wouldn't tell Jane every detail.

"Is that so?" Jane's thumb caressed the silky fabric of Maura's blouse.

"Mh," Maura hums. "She was four and she had the greenest eyes I've ever seen and dark blond hair with curls just like yours." She interlaces their fingers.

"That sounds like it was a nice dream, Maur."

"It was."

They sit in a comfortable silence for another few minutes until Jane's cellphone interrupts them.

"Rizzoli" she bluffs annoyed.

_"Vanilla!" Rondo's voice greets her._

"Rondo? What do you want?"

_"I heard you ain't know nothin' about who killed the boy."_

"I take it you know something?"

_"I might know someone who saw something."_

"Can you bring them to the station?"

_"Maybe." Rondo teases. "But only if I get some of Mrs Vanilla's Bunny Pancakes."_

Jane rolls her eyes. "Should be manageable."

_"I can be there in an hour, Vanilla."_

"Alright, see you." Jane disconnects the call and turns to face Maura.

"Let's go back. Rondo found someone who might have some information about the Schwartz case."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

I so love all your sweet comments!

Sorry that it took so long. I started to write this chapter but ultimately rewrote it completely…

I own nothing.

–––

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

When Jane and Maura enter the cafe thirty minutes later, Rondo is already there. Sitting at one of the tables he's digging into a plate with bunny shaped pancakes before him. Opposite him sits an even more disshelved man with long greasy hair. He tears into his meal with gusto.

"Vanilla! Lookin' fine!" Rondo greets as he looks up and spots Jane. "Ouh, and the lovely doctor, it's good to see you, too." Ever the gentlemen he bows a little in front of Maura.

Maura smiles at him. "Hello Rondo, it's good to see you."

Jane looks at the other man briefly before speaking to Rondo. "Hey Rondo, care to introduce us?"

"Oh, of course, this is Georgie." He gestures at the man.

Jane holds out a hand. "I'm Detective Rizzoli." She shakes his sugary hand. "And this is Dr. Isles" She points her thumb at Maura. Maura holds her hand out to greet him just like Jane did, smiling at him.

–––

"So Georgie, Rondo told us you saw the hit and run?" Jane asks him.

"Ay, ma'am. Was looking through some dumpster when I heard a loud crash." His hand stroked is full beard. It was dark brown with a few grew streaks in it. "I ducked behind it but I could see a man coming out of that big black car."

"We'll definitely have to get you to a forensic artist so you could tell him how the man looked. See anything else?"

"Well, he checked on something and then drove away real quick."

"Really fast." Maura chimes in. Jane rolls her eyes.

"S'cuse me?" Georgie eyes Maura curious.

"You said _real quick_ but the correct term is _really fast_."

Jane cut off Maura by laying a hand on her fore-arm. "Go on." She nods at Georgie.

"Well I took a closer look at what he hit and got scared when I saw the boys head all smashed up on the street and ran away."

"I was asking around for you, Vanilla. Heard you got stuck. Just found him this morning when I called you and said he don't has to be afraid of you and that you need his help to get that mean man." Rondo explained for Georgie.

"Thanks for that, Rondo." she took out her wallet and put a twenty dollar bill in his hand. "Could you keep your ears on the street and see if you find out anything about a Dana Wright?"

"Maybe." Rondo smirks. Jane groans but stuffs another bill into his hands. "That better. I give you a call. Take care of the doc, Vanilla."

Jane motions for Georgie to get up. "Come on, we need to get you up to describing the man."

–––

Frost runs the facial composite they got from Georgie through their database.

Jane plops down on her office chair, reclining back.

"Finally something to go on in this shitty case." Jane exclaims.

"Language, Jane." Frost mimics the doctors voice. In return a paper ball hit the side of his head.

"You think you're funny, Frost"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He giggles like a schoolgirl. "How's the doc feeling anyway? She still looks tired."

Jane thinks it's actually cute that Frost cares about Maura. "She's better." At the thought of Maura she smiles. A cynic remark for once forgotten.

"Glad to hear."

–––

Richard's cell phone rings. He picks up eagerly when he see's the caller ID.

"Did you do as I told you?" He asks the other party.

_"All set." he gets in response._

"Keep me posted." He hangs up, continuing to get dressed for hit next surgery.

–––

_**Ding**_

"Yeah," Frost pumps his fist. "We got a match."

He switches the computer screens so it show's up on the big one. You can see the facial composite on the left and the hit they got on there right. It looks indeed as if they found the right person.

"Marco De la Fonte." Frost reads. It's a man in his forties, with bulk arms and a bald head. Tribal tattoos were all over it. A long thick scar runs from the middle under his right eye to the edge of his jaw. "Was convicted for drug possession and attempted rape. Got out a few month ago."

Jane snatches her blazer from the back of her chair. "Let's go visit this sucker!"

–––

Maura is looking at tissue samples through a microscope when her phone chimes. She pulls it out of the flap of her lab coat, smiling when she sees Jane's face illuminating the screen. The brunette was laughing, mud smeared on her cheeks. They were in the park playing softball when she took the picture.

_We got a hit in our database. Checking it out now. Jane xoxo_

Maura sighed softly, an underlying feeling of worrying making her stomach churn every time Jane went out for a suspect.

_Be careful. Love Maura xoxo_

–––

Frost and Jane stand in front of a shabby house with a massive wooden door. One hand on her holster Jane knocks on the door with her other. When there is no immediate response she knocks louder, yelling. "Open up! Boston Police!"

They can hear shuffling on the other side of the door. After a few moments they hear the turn of a lock and then the door opens a crack. It's in the middle of the day, but the old woman that opens it and sticks out her face is only wearing a dressing gown with a frilly nightgown beneath.

"What do ya want?" she bluffs at the two of them.

"We're looking' for Marco De la Fonte. Is he here?" Jane ask.

"Haven't seen him in two weeks." They get a grim response. "He was supposed to bring me his rent at the beginning of this week. "

"Do you have any idea were he might be?" Frost questions.

"There is a bar a few blocks away he frequently visits. But I don't know more than that." With that she shuts the door. Jane and Frost look at each other dumbfounded, listening how the door is being locked again.

Jane runs a hand through her hair. "Great. Lets hope there aren't too many bars around here."

–––

"What do you want Richard?" Maura doesn't bother to be her usual polite and well mannered self when she answers her phone.

_"Hello darling," he answers in a saccharine voice. "I just wanted to ask if you got the flowers."_

"Yes, but I have no interest in going to dinner with you." Maura answers shortly.

_"But I thought we could talk about our child."_

"There is nothing to talk about, Richard. Once I gave birth we can still discuss visiting arrangements." She pinches the bridge over her nose and closes her eyes. She feels a headache coming. "Now, if you please, I have work to do." With that she hangs up.

At the other side of town Richard stares at his phone. Maura Isles is feistier than he thought.

–––

Entering the fifth shabby and dark bar as the afternoon changes to evening, Jane and Frost stroll up to the bartender, flashing their badges. Frost pulls out a picture of their suspect.

"Hello, Boston Homicide." Jane greets in an authoritative tone. She takes the picture out of Frost's hand and slaps it onto the bar. "Have you seen this man?"

The bartender leans over, stroking his goatee. His big hands grab the print to study it more closely. "That's De la Fonte." He acknowledges. "Haven't seen him for a while."

"Well," Jane asks slightly annoyed. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know anything."

"You lookin' for Marco?" One of the patrons approaches them. He's tall and lean. Probably in his thirties. He has the look of a predator.

"Yeah," Frost turns to him. "Do you know anything about him?"

–––

Maura glanced at her Cartier watch. Almost seven and Jane and Frost are not back yet. Maura is finished for the day, but since she and Jane had carpooled ever since Jane decided to practically move in with her, she has no other choice but to wait for her. _Moved in?_ she asks herself. It doesn't seem like Jane has any intention on going back to her apartment anytime soon. And Maura is perfectly okay with this. She never felt the need to live with any of her previous suitors. Neither Garrett, nor Ian, who was supposed to be the love of her life. _Was._ Ever since Jane slowly invaded every part of her life, Ian is just a distant memory. His last visit the final cut of their little arrangement they had ever since their first encounter, that always left her heart-broken. Alone. This time however, Jane has been there for her, picking up the pieces Ian left behind. Glueing them together stronger then ever. Even the fall-out over Paddy didn't break them, if all they came out closer then ever.

She leans back in her office chair, pulling the sonogram out of the drawer of her desk. She traces the small blob you can make out. _Her little bean._ She remembers her dream. Jane _would_ make the perfect mother. She wonders briefly if her dream would ever come true. She found herself picturing a future together with Jane quite frequently over the last view weeks. _But is Jane even open to this kind of relationship?_

"Maura?" Angela Rizzoli stands in her doorway. "Are you okay? I tried to get your attention for quite some time now."

Maura looks up from the picture she holds in her slender hands and smiles at Angela. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Angela takes a step towards her and seeing what she's holding in her hand a knowing smile creeps on her features. "You know when I was pregnant with Jane I could think for hours how it's going to be when she's there. Does she look more like me or like her father? What person is she going to be?" Angela gets lost in memories of when she was younger. "Anyway, I just heard from Vince that Janie and detective Frost aren't back yet, so I assumed you'd still be here, too, since you two drove into work together. I know how exhausting it's in the first few month so I just wanted to check on you and ask if you'd like a ride home. My shift in the café is over."

Maura likes spending time with Jane's mother, so she happily accepts. "We could eat dinner together, I'm not sure when Jane's going to come home."

–––

Ushering Maura inside and ordering her to get comfortable, Angela Rizzoli heads straight for the kitchen.

When the blonde comes down again, Angela nearly can't believe her own eyes. Maura Isles is wearing her daughters Red Sox jersey and sweat-pants, her hair tied up in a loose bun.

"I was thinking to make pasta alfredo, is that alright with you?"

Maura comes over to the fridge, getting herself a bottle of water. "Sounds delicious, Angela."

"Now, you go rest on the couch, honey. You look tired."

–––

_Jane's laugh is intoxicating. Their daughter squeals in delight as Jane throws her in the air and catches her again. It's a lovely warm sunday in late summer and it's the annual BPD family picnic. Jo Friday is running wildly around yipping at Jane and Amelia. Maura sits on their blanket watching them. Jane lets Amelia down and the small rugrat runs off as fast as her little legs can carry her, throwing herself at Frankie. He acts surprised and lets himself fall down to the grass. Rolling them around wrestling lightly. Jane sits down next to Maura and leans over for a kiss. "Did I already tell you how much I love you, today?" She looks up into her wife's eyes, smiling. "I love you, too."_

"Hey Maur!" Jane calls out when she enters the doctors house, only to get shushed by her mother immediately. "Jane, must you be so loud whenever you come into a room!" she whispers loudly. "Maura's asleep on the couch. Let her sleep a few more minutes before dinner is ready." As soon as her mother mentions Maura Jane's face softens and after discarding her boots and sidearm she silently approaches the couch and drops a kiss on Maura's forehead, seemingly unaware of her mother's watchful gaze. Maura's eyes pop open. "You're home." she states sleepily. Jane chuckles. "Practicing your detective skills, Maur?" Maura sits up, patting the space beside her. "Very funny." Jane complies and sits down. "So did you find him?"

Jane sighs. "No. He wasn't home since the hit and run. We tried to track him down at a bar, but he wasn't there for quite some time either." Jane plays with the hem of her shirt Maura is wearing. "It may be gang related. There was some guy in the last bar giving us some info about it. We have to look into it tomorrow."

Only now Jane notices what exactly Maura is wearing. "Maura, why are you wearing my clothes?"

The blonde shrugs, a small smile on her lips. "They're comfy." "I'd never thought I'd see the day Maura Isles is wearing actual sweat-pants and not some sort of fake comfortable fancy designer yoga pants. And a jersey."

"Well, you have a bad influence on me." Maura teases. Jane throws her hand to her heart in mock hurt. "Me?" she exclaims dramatically. "Never!"

"Girls!" Angela yells from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" She already dishes generous portions for everyone.

Jane get's herself a beer and pours some wine for Angela.

"I'm gonna miss my wine for the next seven and a half month." Maura sighs.

"You know what?" Jane walks over pouring her beer down the drain and throwing the bottle into recycling. "As long as you are not allowed to drink I won't either. Just don't make me give up on caffeine!" she smirks.

"Jane!" Maura gasps as she sees Jane pour her beer. "You don't have to do that! As for the caffeine, it would definitely be healthier for you to cut it down a bit. But you really don't have to stop drinking beer. I know you like to unwind after a long day."

Jane walks over to where Maura is standing at the counter and takes her hand. "Really, Maura. It's no big deal." She strokes her thumb over Maura's palm, locking their eyes. "That's what friends are for."

Maura is about to answer when Angela interrupts. "Oh, Jane! That's so sweet of you!" she gushes. Dropping Maura'S hand Jane groans and rolls her eyes. For a little moment she totally forgot her mother is still with them. "Ma!"

"What, Jane?" Angela wildly gesticulates. "It _is_ sweet. Not even your father gave up his beer for me. And we were married after all."

Maura chuckles. "It really is sweet, Jane." she lays a calming hand on Jane's back, the detective relaxing into her touch. "I'm not sweet." she pouts. "I'm totally bad ass!"

"Of course you are." Maura winks.

–––

After dinner the three woman sit down to watch some TV together. Maura automatically shift on the couch so that her head lays in Jane's lap and pulls her right arm around her upper body, lacing their fingers together.

Angela sits on one of the armchairs, already knitting on a blanket for her (self announced) first grandchild and watches the two women, wondering exactly how oblivious they can be towards their obvious feelings for each other.

–––

It's nearly 11pm when Angela finally gets up to head to bed. She gives both Jane and a sleeping Maura a kiss to there forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ma."

Softly the back door closes. Jane runs a hand over Maura's cheek. "Maur, time for bed." Instead of getting up Maura turns in Jane's lap, so that her face is facing Jane's abdomen. Very close to Jane's center. Jane squirms a little bit uncomfortable, after her daydream she's constantly thinking about it and having Maura where she is right now makes her struggle with her self control. She can barely hold in a moan. "Maura," she tries again, shaking the doctors shoulders. "come on, get up." But just like many evenings before, Maura is not very cooperative in getting up on her own. Jane shifts Maura's head gently out of her lap and get's up. That finally wakes the doctor enough to lazily open her eyes. "Did Angela leave?" she asks slightly confused.

"Yes, sweetie. Time for bed." Jane holds out her hand for Maura to take. Maura stretches a little when she stands. Jane's shirt riding up her still well toned stomach, revealing soft ivory skin and an ever so slightly baby bump forming. Jane can't help but stare. "See something you like?" Maura grins smugly.

"Huh? What? …no." Jane stutters, cheeks flushing red at being caught. Maura laughs. "It's okay, Jane. You're stunning yourself, I like watching you."

"Uhm, thanks I guess?" even the tips of her ears are getting red. "Anyway, lets go to bed." She almost bolts upstairs. Maura follows slowly behind, still laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

More fluffy fluff fluff (i think i might have made myself sick with all the sweetness going on). And I just like the tension/teasing until they are finally together best. I hope until we get to this point you can cope with my _dream_ snippets… and there's only so much teasing you can do ;-)

And I got a knack for texting right now *lol.

(Also not updating until next week. I'm off for a short vacation!)

As always, I don't own these lovely ladies.

–––

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Just take the damn day off, Maura!" Jane nearly yells at Maura who is currently slumping on one of the bar stools, trying to drink some tea.

"I'm sure it will pass," she mumbles. "soon."

Jane sighs, her shoulders slump done a bit as she stands beside Maura and lays her hand on the blonde's back.

"Look, I know you want to go to work and help us, but it's Friday for God's sake and so far there isn't anything important to do for you, is there?"

Maura shrugs her shoulders. "No, but Jane..."

"Nothing _but Jane_. Shall I call my mother to take care of you?"

"NO!" Maura blurts out. She loves Angela, but she don't thinks she could handle helicopter Angela today.

"See, so just stay here. If you keep up with your puke record so far, nobody will see much of you at work anyway, since you would be bend over the toilet half of the time." _Stubborn Maura,_ Jane thinks. Right on cue Maura jumps up from the stool, covering her mouth running to the nearest bathroom downstairs. Jane trails behind her and continues to comfort Maura.

"I hate this," Maura whimpers, a few tears rolling down her cheek. Jane wipes them away with her thumb. "Come on," she pulls Maura up and in a tight hug when she's finished. "I'll come by during lunch okay?" Maura nods into her chest, sniffling. "I would rather stay with you, but we have to check on the lead we got yesterday. But if you need anything," she emphasizes _anything_. "You call me. Yes?"

Sighing heavily Maura finally agrees. "Fine." It's already 8 am and she couldn't even finish getting ready for work without running to the toilet every few minutes, so she was still dressed in Jane's clothes she pulled on the evening before. She really didn't feel good, but Maura Isles hates taking sick days.

"Come on," Jane extracts herself from their tight wrap. "lets get you to the couch."

Maura lays down and Jane gets her tea, a few zwieback _(/rusk?)_ and covers her with the soft blanket. As an afterthought she get's a bucket and puts it next to the couch. She leans down and combs Maura's blonde hair back with her fingers and plants a kiss on her forehead. "I tell them you're not feeling well. I'll see you at lunch. And remember, anything? Call me!"

Maura smiles and gives Jane's hand a squeeze. "I really don't like staying at home, but I will for you." Jane laughs. "I bet the bean is glad she's got you all for herself today!" She reaches out for Maura's belly, caressing it through the blanket. Maura puts her own hand on top of Jane's and stops the movement, pressing it down. "She'd like it better if you'd be here, too. I'm sure."

"Did she have a name in your dream?" Jane asks, gazing lovingly at their joined hands.

"I had another one, yesterday before you came home." Maura tells Jane. "We called her Amelia."

"We?" Jane raises her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Yes," Maura answers shyly. "You were there, too. We were having a picnic in the park."

"That sounds really nice, Maur."

"It was."

Jane's phone interrupts them. "Shit." she grumbles, accepting the call.

"Rizzoli" she barks.

_"Morning Jane, we got a body." Frost's chipper voice floats over the line._

"Yeah, okay. Text me the address and tell dispatch to call Dr. Pike."

_"What? Why?"_

But Maura's phone is already ringing as well.

"Forget it, they're already calling. See you soon." She hangs up on him.

"Dr. Isles" Maura answers her own phone. She listens to the caller for a moment. "Please call in Dr. Pike. For anything else that comes in today, too." After a moment she disconnects the call. She looks up at Jane. "I see you at lunch?" "Yes," a last squeeze of hands. Jane whistles and Jo Friday jumps up the couch to keep Maura company. "Take good care of her!" she warns the dog. Jo barks in response, as if to confirm her responsibility for the day.

–––

When Jane walks into the crime scene Frost and Korsak walk up to her. "Morning Jane," Korsak greets. "so why do we have to keep up with Dr Pike today?"

"Maura isn't feeling well." Jane gives a vague response. Frost looks concerned at her concerned. "Still the iron thing?"

"Mh? Oh no. _Hyperemesis gravidarum_." Jane pulls of the medical term Maura told her about morning sickness, knowing that none of the detectives has a clue what it is.

"That sounds nasty." Korsak wrinkles his nose. "Is it contagious?"

"You sound like Maura, Jane. You two spend to much time together." Frost teases.

Jane glares at Frost. "I do not sound like Maura and no, it's not contagious. I'm sure she'll be back on monday."

"Glad to hear." Korsak is relieved to not have Pike around any longer then necessary.

"So let's go see the body? Is Pike here yet?" Jane claps her hands together and moves inside.

–––

Jane kneads her hands furiously. She's sitting on her desk brooding not only about one, but two murders. Waiting for Pike to finish his examinations.

She left the autopsy twenty minutes ago, not being able to stand him bad-mouthing Maura without ripping of his head another minute longer. Frost and Frankie are out talking to witnesses, Korsak is sifting through a box of files they collected at the crime scene. It's still some time till noon, but she wishes nothing more but to be at home with Maura. Or Maura being all well and spouting off facts down in the morgue at her.

Her phone chimes, indicating she has a new text message.

_Please Jane, can you come home?_

Thinking that Maura would surely not text her to come home without something terribly wrong she jumps out of her chair, nearly knocking it over.

"Woah, Jane, where's the fire?" Korsak looks up from his task.

"Something's wrong with Maura, gotta go!" she replies slightly desperate.

"Okay, go Janie. Call me if you need anything."

Flying down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator to come she enters the parking lot, racing to her cruiser. She jumps in and turns on the sirens to get to Maura as fast as possible, screaming loudly at drivers not making room for her fast enough.

She haphazardly parks the car in Maura's drive way and almost trips over her own feet while running to the front door.

"Maura?" she calls out when she steps into the house, her chest heaving. "What's wrong?"

She can hear sniffling coming from the living room, where she left her best friend a few hours earlier. Quickly rounding the corner she spots the doctor sitting on the couch, a tissue in one hand, the blanket clutching the other. The sight of Jane only makes her cry harder. "Oh my god, Maura." Jane is at Maura's side enveloping her in a hug in two long strides. "What happened?" Jane asks worried. Instead of an answer a loud sob escapes Maura and she throws her arms around Jane. Panic rises in Jane's chest. "Maura, sweetie calm down. Please," she begs. "tell me what happened. Is something wrong with the baby? Do you need a doctor?" Catching her breath Maura answers between sobs. "She's dead, Jane!" And she sobs again. Registering Maura's words, Jane feels like a bucket of ice water is thrown at her. "Maura," she's choking on her name. Maura buries her head in Jane's chest. "She,…she's dead, Jane, and now her baby is all alone." Another sob. Jane tries to understand Maura's muffled words. Jane pulls a bit back and cups the doctors cheek with her hand. "Maura, who is dead?" she asks softly. Big hazel eyes are staring at her. "The baby elephants mother!" Maura exclaims as if it's the most obvious thing. "The what?" Jane spats surprised. She turns her head and looking at the TV she can see what has Maura so terribly upset. A documentary about elephants and yes, a small elephant circling lonely around his dead mother. "You can't be serious woman!" She groans clearly agitated. Sensing that Jane is getting upset about her Maura starts crying harder again. "I'm… I'm so..orry, Jane" she hiccups. "I shou…ouldn't have tex…ted you. It wa..as just so…ho sad aaand I couldn't ca…lm down." Not wanting to be the source of more crying, Jane wraps her arms back around Maura again. "You scared me, Maura." she whispers. "I told you to call or text me if you need anything and I knew you would only do it if something was wrong, so when I saw you crying so hard I assumed something's wrong with the baby." Finally calming down Maura looks apologetically at Jane. "I didn't mean to scare you, Jane. I guess my hormones are a little out of control right now."

"A little?" Jane laughs, albeit relieved. "No more documentaries for you!"

Her cellphone buzzes on her hip. "Rizzoli" she answers.

_"Hey Janie, I just wanted to ask if everything is okay with the doc." Korsak greets her concern lacing his tone._

"Yes, ahem," she struggles how to answer. "yes, she's fine, I… misunderstood the text."

_"Okay, say the doc I said hi."_

"Korsak says hi," Jane tells Maura. "hi," she mouthes back.

"Maura says hi, too. Do you mind if I take my lunch break now?"

_"Yeah, sure. See you later."_

–––

"Are you hungry?" Jane asks Maura.

"Not really, can we take a nap and eat something later?"

"Sure." Jane shifts a bit away from Maura so she can deposit her service weapon next to her phone on the coffee table and slips off her boots. She lays down on her back and brings Maura with her in the process, letting the blonde settle atop of her chest, their legs intertwine naturally. Maura's head is tucked under Jane's chin her hands grasping the material of the detective's shirt. Jane's arms are around Maura's waist, holding her close.

"I'm glad you two are alright." Jane whispers before nodding of in a light slumber, the emotions of a view minutes ago catching up again.

–––

"Where's Jane?" Frankie asks Korsak curiously as he wake in the bullpen with Frost. They finally finished taking all the statements from neighbors and informed the family of the deceased.

"She run of like a scalded cat after receiving a text from Dr Isles," he strokes his beard. "I called shortly after she run of to ask if they were alright. Apparently Jane _"misunderstood"_ the message." He raises his eyebrows suggestively. "But that was hours ago and she isn't back from her lunch break yet."

"Come on the doc is sick," Frost chimes. "surely she did not make a booty call in the middle of the day."

Frankie doubles over in laughter. "Do you think they ever going to realize what's right in front of them?"

"Maybe we give them a nudge in the right direction." Frost suggests but Korsak and Frankie shake their heads. "Do you have a death wish Frost?" Korsak ask.

"Yeah, Janie would kill us if she knew we did anything to sabotage her!" Frankie agrees.

"But maybe someone should look after them, her lunch break was over like," he turns his wrist to look at his watch. "two and a half hours ago."

–––

Angela just came into the bullpen with some brownies when she overheard the detectives and her son talking about Jane and Maura. Upon hearing that Jane had rushed to get to the doctor and even though Korsak spoke with her and she told him they were alright, Angela is concerned that Jane hasn't come back from her lunch break yet and none of the two are actually answering their phones. That's what makes her convince Stanley to let her shift end an hour early to check on her girls.

When she approaches the Beacon hill home Jane's car is still parked all over the driveway, so she can't drive her own car into the double garage next to the doctor's Prius. _Maybe they had been attacked and kidnapped?_ This thought makes her heart beat faster - it wouldn't be the first time one or both of them would be in danger.

She carefully parks her car and slowly walks over to the house. Everything is silent. From her crime novels and her children she knows a little bit about crime scene and looking at the front porch there's nothing out of place. The door is locked as well. Silently entering the house she looks around. Here, too, is everything in place, but she neither hears her loud daughter nor her best friend. Now taking in the living room her heart melts at the sight in front of her. It isn't the first time she finds the pair snuggling on the couch but this is by far the sweetest sight. Maura lays in front of Jane, her back pressed into her front. Her head rests on Jane's outstretched left arm and Jane has nuzzled her nose in Maura's honey blonde hair. A long leg is wrapped possessively around two shorter ones and their joined hands rest on Maura's lower stomach, cradling the new life that's growing in there.

She smiles, realizing that for once her daughter looks content with where she is. Not being able to help herself she takes out her phone to make a snapshot of the two, sending it to Korsak without a second thought.

_Aww, they look so sweet together. Let her sleep, Frankie and Frost are gone collecting the perp from today. Vince_

Angela covers her girls with the blanket that's tangled at their feet and than makes her way over to the kitchen, trying to silently prepare dinner for them. Judging by the bucket that'S next to the couch she looks for something that Maura might be able to keep down.

–––

Slowly coming to her senses Jane smells Maura's sweet perfume and what could only be her mothers cooking. She feels Maura's even breath and her body tightly molded against her own. She blinks a few times and then suddenly remembers why exactly she is lying here on the couch with Maura.

"Shit!" she exclaims and tries to get up but her movements are confined by Maura's body.

"Jane?" Maura stirs against her. "Oh, how long did we sleep?"

Maura turns around in their embrace to look at Jane.

"I don't know Maur, that's what I was trying to find out! I'm sure they're missing me at the precinct by now."

"Oh, you two are awake!" Angela calls them happily from the kitchen. "I made something to eat."

"Hey Ma." Jane mumbles. "Hello Angela." Maura greets her. A bit self-conscious the two entangle themselves and sit up. Jane runs her hand through her wild mane. "I have to go back to work." Jane snatches her phone from the coffee table scrolling through all the messages she missed while napping the day away with Maura.

"Oh Vince told me Frankie and Frost are out arresting your perp." Angela beams.

"What? Why didn't you wake me!" Jane whines.

"You two just looked so content sleeping on the couch." She walks over and holds up her phone in front of their faces. "See!"

"You took a picture of us?" Jane screeches. Maura, unperturbed by Angela's invasion of their moment of intimacy, smiles. "Oh, can you send it to me?" she asks Angela.

Jane shoots her her best 'really?' glare. "Oh of course, honey." Angela begins pushing buttons on her phone. "So how are you feeling Maura? I was concerned when Korsak told me Jane didn't come back from her lunch break and that she run off earlier to get to you."

Looking sheepishly Maura answers. "I was feeling rather nauseous in the morning so Jane convinced me to stay at home. I'm glad that she did… and then I unintentionally scared her when I got a bit emotional over something I watched on TV."

Jane snorted. "I'll never let you watch one of those alone again while you're pregnant." Angela laughs, too. "I made some light dinner, I hope you can keep it down. I thought as much when I saw the bucket." She points at the bucket still standing next to the couch.

"Thank you, Angela. I have to admit I'm feeling quite hungry right now."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

I was on a short vacation over the weekend but I got lots of ideas. Here's one BIG chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. We ante up the drama a bit ;-)

Credit to _Terri411_ for some inspiration (there's going to be more of it in the next chapter, too)

Don't own anything.

–––

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Monday morning comes too quickly for Jane. The weekend feels like it was over in a blink of an eye. On Saturday she and Frost tried to find out more about Marco de la Fonte, only to come up with nothing palpable. He was a ghost and nobody has seen him in the last two weeks.

On Sunday she had her day off, which she spent with napping on the couch with Maura or comforting her, since she still didn't feel any better since Friday and was barely able to hold anything she ate. Angela hovered over them, cooking up things she thought Maura would be able to keep down, like glibbery jello. Not that anything helped, anyway. During family dinner Maura excused herself after a short time, since she wasn't keen on throwing up right on top of the dinner table.

This morning she insisted to go back to work again and she is doing a little bit better then the last three days. Jane only had to stop once on the ride over to the precinct and now she is down in her office, getting ready for the first pending autopsy of the day. Jane has no reason to watch it, since it wasn't related to any of her cases, but that didn't stop her from checking on Maura in a few minutes.

–––

Maura has changed into black scrubs and now rolls the body of a young male who died in hospital into her autopsy suite. So far, she's doing well. She feels a bit weak on her legs and nauseous, but steels her will to get through the autopsy without loosing her stomach content.

Just when she starts to place her hands on the body to roll it over on one of her tables Jane strolls in holding a two cups in her hands.

"Woah there," she exclaims as she sees Maura. "I don't think you're supposed to manhandle 200 pound dead weight."

The blonde looks up frowning. "Jane, I'm perfectly fine doing this by myself."

"I don't care, I won't let you do it on your own!"

She sets down the cups and gets herself some gloves gently nudging Maura away from the body, to roll him over on the table herself. Scowling a bit over being ignored the doctor mumbles a "Thank you." under her breath. Secretly she is glad Jane did it for her, she still feels faint from the weekend and isn't so sure she could have done it on her own without struggling much.

Jane reaches into her blazer pocket and pulls out a small bottle of mouth wash. "Curtesy of Frost." She holds it out in front of Maura's face and grins. "I took it from his desk draw, I don't think he'll miss one of his many bottles."

"Jane!" Maura admonishes. "You shouldn't have took it without asking!"

"Oh, I'm sure he'd gladly give it to you." Her eyes twinkle compassionately. "I know you may probably need it in a short while."

–––

Around lunch a body was found in a warehouse near the docks and Jane goes down to see if Maura wants to ride with her to the crime scene.

"Hey Maur," the blonde looks up from the files she's currently reading when she recognizes Jane's voice. "we got a body down the docks, you up for it? Or do you wanna call Pike, I heard it's nasty."

"I'm here, so I don't see why I shouldn't come with you." Maura tells her determined and gets up to collect her blazer and kit. "Alright Dr Isles, let's go!"

–––

The day is cloudy and a light drizzle starts when Jane pulls her cruiser into park at the crime scene. The air smells like salty sea and dead fish down here and Jane chuckles when she sees Maura crunch up her fine nose at the smell. "You could still call in someone else."

"No. I'm going, I got this." Maura is fiercely determined to get through this crime scene, her pregnancy will not interfere with work. Placing a comforting hand on the small of her back Jane leads her up to the crime scene tape. They nod at the officer recording their presence in greeting.

"Jane Rizzoli, Victor 825." Jane open her blazer a bit to reveal the badge on her hips.

"Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner." Maura holds up her own badge for the officer to see.

Korsak waves at them. He's standing next to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Good afternoon, Dr Isles." He greets when they've made their way over to him. "Glad to see you back and not Pike the dumb ass."

Jane glances around to look for her partner. She spots him a few yards away loosing his lunch. Admittedly the smell is horrible and Jane isn't eager herself to take a look into the warehouse, if the smell of deco and fish is that bad outside. She turns her head back around to look at Maura and can tell she's having a hard time holding it together. She is looking slightly greenish around the nose, the knuckles of the hand holding her kit are white from gripping it so hard. She leans in and whispers at her. "You really want to go in?" Maura briefly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and nods.

"Where's the body Sargent Detective Korsak?" Maura addresses him.

He points his thump over his shoulder. "In there, but I'm not going back. Have to make sure Frosty here is alright." Jane rolls her eyes and steals herself for the sight that awaits them on the other side of the door. She lightly pushes Maura along when she opens it.

They walk into a thick wall of sweetly stale warm air. The smell of rotting flesh and fish makes Maura stifle a gag. There's no one else in there with them.

"Shit, how long has he been laying here?" Jane asks eying the bloated body a few feet away from them.

"I can't tell for certain, but judging by the progressed state of larvae it's been a few days." Maura forces out, barely taking a breath. Jane is impressed that the doctor is still standing next to her instead of outside next to Frost.

They walk over to take a closer look. The man laying on the ground is bald and tattooed on his head. A scar runs from his right eye to his jaw. "I guess we got ourselves Marco de la Fonte." Jane declares grimly.

Maura crunches down next to him and rummages through her bag. She takes out a syringe and without further warning stabs it into his eyeball. "How long is he dead?" Jane asks.

"At least a week. I can tell you more when I have him back in my morgue to run more tests."

"Of course." Jane groans.

Maura feels her vision clouding, she's feeling hot. Her heart is beating a mile per minute, her mouth is dry. She has to get out of here.

"So, COD, shot through the heart?" Maura registers Jane through the swooshing sound in her ears.

"I can't tell you cause of death yet, Jane. You have to wait." Maura forces out, her breathing fast and labored. Jane puts a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Are you certain you are alright?"

Maura begins to stand, white as a sheet. "I'm gonna be…" is all she gets out before collapsing into Jane's arms.

"Fuck, Maura!" Jane holds her friend awkwardly upright under her arms, flush to the front of her own body.

"Korsak!" she calls out loudly before she tries to lower herself and Maura to the ground. "Some help in here!"

Korsak rushes through the door. "What's up, Jane?" When he spots the two women on the floor he quickly walks over. "Shit, what happened?"

"I don't know, she tried to stand and collapsed." Jane presses her fingers to Maura's pulse point. It's racing rapidly under her fingertips. "Get me an ambulance, Korsak!"

Korsak starts running outside to call for assistance. Jane cradles Maura in her arms to get her outside to get fresh air.

"They're gonna be here in 5 minutes, Jane." He tells her as she stumbles outside. Korsak lays his jacket on the ground for Jane to lay Maura on. She sits down to positioning her head in her lap. Frost rushes over and sheds off his own jacket to cover Maura and keep her warm. Jane begins to stroke Maura's blonde waves to comfort herself and Maura. "Maur, sweetie, come on… open your eyes for me." she tries, but Maura stays unresponsive. "Please, Maura." she begs.

Finally she can hear the sirens of the ambulance in the distance. Korsak and Frost shield them both from the curious eyes of co-workers and unfortunately a few reporters.

Two medics come through the small crowd carrying a gurney.

"What happened?" The older asks. "I don't know," Jane answers desperately. "She just collapsed, I barely catched her before she dropped on the floor. Her pulse is racing." The medics transfer Maura onto the gurney and start taking her vitals. Jane holds a smaller limp hand in her own. "Does she have any medical conditions?" The other medic asks her. "She's pregnant." Jane whispers, eyes fixated on the lifeless form of her friend.

They start an IV and take her into the back of the ambulance. Jane never lets go of her hand, tightly clasping it in her own. "I'm riding with you!"

–––

Jane is pacing in the ER's waiting room. She wasn't allowed to accompany Maura for the examination, even though she tried threatening the nurses and various doctors. She ultimately gave in when they threatened to call security to throw her out. That made her behave herself. Not being able to see Maura later at all wasn't an option.

After an agonizing long hour a nurse enters the room. "Mrs Isles?". Jane races over to the young red-haired woman. "How is she?" Smiling the nurse answers. "Your wife asked to see you." she pats Jane's arm. "She's gonna be alright. She's up in the maternity ward in one of the private rooms. It's 4.13." "Thank you." Jane quickly excuses herself and sprints to the elevator, punching the button.

She silently opens the door to the private room Maura is staying in. Maura's small pale form rests in a too big bed. The room actually looks cozy. It's painted in a warm yellow hue and there's a small couch in a corner. A nursing chair stands next to the bed.

"Hey," she greats her friend walking over to perch herself on the edge of the bed and takes Maura's right hand that isn't connected to an IV. Maura smiles up at her. "I hear I have a crazy wife." Jane blushes furiously and averts her gaze. "Sorry," she mumbles. "They wouldn't have told me anything if I wasn't family." Maura lets out a small chuckle and lifts Jane's chin with her fingers to look into her eyes. "It's alright, Jane." smirking she adds. "I think my doctor is disappointed that you're already married."

There's a light knock on the door and a doctor enters. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Jane gets up from the bed and sits down in the chair. He takes Maura's chart and thumbs through it. "Mrs Isles-" "It's Dr Isles." Jane interrupts.

"Dr Isles," he corrects slightly annoyed. "you'll have to stay over night for observation and have to take it lightly the next few days. That means staying at home."

"Why did she collapse?" Jane asks.

"She's severely dehydrated because of her morning sickness over the last few days. That caused several symptoms like a very low blood pressure, the rapid heartbeat and the fever she has." He put's the chart back down in the slot at the end of the bed.

"How's my baby?" Maura asks, her hand automatically going down to rest on top of her abdomen.

"We did an ultrasound while you were still unconscious, everything is developing fine. You may contact your obstetrician for further monitoring." He reaches into his front pocket and pulls out a picture of a printed sonogram. His expression gets friendlier. "I thought you might want to have that." He hands it to Jane who instantly leans over so that Maura can see as well.

"Thank you."

The doctor bids his farewells and leaves the two alone again.

Maura scoots over in the bed and pats the free space next to her. "Lay down with me?"

Jane eagerly climbs on top of the covers and pulls Maura close to her. The blonde lets her head rest comfortably on Jane's shoulder. "She's getting bigger." Jane observes as they look at the print. Her finger traces the outlines of the embryo. "She's the size of a kumquat now." She marvels.

–––

The door flies open, interrupting the silent moment. Helicopter Angela has arrived.

"Oh my God, Maura!" she exclaims. "Are you alright? I only thought _my_ daughter is the one constantly getting herself in the hospital and now you're starting, too?"

"Sorry," Jane whispers into Maura's ear. "I didn't want to leave, so I called her to bring us some other clothes to wear…" "It's okay." Maura whispers back, glad that she can change out of the hospital gown.

"Angela," she greets the loud, concerned Italian woman. "thanks for bringing me some things to wear."

Angela sets down the small duffle at the end of the bed and comes up to give each a kiss on the cheek. Maura is still tightly wrapped around Jane, refusing to let go. Angela sits down next to the bed. "What happened, honey? Jane wasn't able to tell me."

"I collapsed on the crime scene."

Angela gasps and scolds. "You shouldn't work so hard! You're not alone anymore… Oh my God, is the baby alright?"

"Yes, ma. It's healthy and growing like a champ. See?" Jane holds up the picture she's still holding.

A third knock on the door and a grim looking nurse enters. She frowns when she sees Jane in bed with Maura. "You're not supposed to be on the bed with the patient. I have to take Dr Isles vitals."

"Don't leave me," Maura's grip on Jane tightens.

"You need to rest," the nurse further instructs. Angela stands. "I'll leave you two. I'll feed Jo and Bass for you. Call me if you need anything."

"Bye, Ma." "Bye, Angela. Thank you for everything."

"No problem, honey. You get better."

Angela leaves them alone with the nurse.

"Up from the bed," the nurse tells Jane sternly.

"Can't you work around her?" Maura pleads.

"Dr Isles…" the nurse warns.

"Nurse…" Maura squints to read the name tag. "Jacky. The Isles Foundation is one of the main sponsors of the hospital. Further more I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. You either work around my wife or get me another nurse."

Maura knows she's acting highly irrational but she doesn't care. She wants Jane with her. On the bed. Huffing the nurse takes her vitals. Jane smiles smugly at her.

When the nurse leaves Jane looks at Maura. "Hey, you didn't get hives!"

"What?" Maura looks at her chest confused. "Why would I get hives?"

"You told nurse Jacky here that I am your wife. I thought you couldn't lie!"

"Oh," Maura says dumbfounded.

"Maura?" Jane questions.

"Maybe, in my dream, I dreamed we were married?" she admits. She really wants Jane to be her wife and when Jane told the doctor she is, her mind was made up. Though not legally, the thought of Jane being hers and she being Jane's is exhilarating. Seeing the slightly shocked look on Jane's face she quickly adds. "But that doesn't have to mean anything. You know dreams…" Her smile though, falters.

Jane thinks she is in an actual dream. _Maura Isles really wants to be married to her?_ "Ouh," she stutters. "It's okay. Who doesn't want to be married to a smart, beautiful and rich doctor like yourself?" Jane jokes. _Yes, deflecting is good._ She gets up from the bed and takes the duffle. "You wanna get out of that thing?"

Glad that Jane lets the issue drop Maura sits up, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She takes the clothes Jane holds out for her. "Thanks." She fumbles around and swiftly clamps off the IV temporarily so that she can change. "Maura!" Jane's eyes widen. "what are you doing? I sure your not supposed to do that!" Rolling her eyes Maura looks at Jane. "And how would I change then?" She points to her neck. "Could you help me with the tie?" She completely ignores Jane's protest. "Please?"

Mumbling something under her breath Jane does as she's asked. Maura slips out of the gown, revealing her swollen breasts making Jane swallow hard. Though she did see them more than she'd liked over the last few weeks she can't help but stare. "One might think you've never seen any breasts before, or my for that matter." Maura chuckles.

Maura stands and Jane's gaze wanders over her. Beginning at her toned calves flying over smoothly toned legs and the nicely shaped curve of her hips. Maura is only wearing a hospital paper slip, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her breasts are amazing, but she is enthralled by Maura's belly. The small bump is now more visible than the last week, though anyone else still might not notice even with the way Maura normally dresses. Jane reaches out her hand before her brain catches up with what she's doing. Her fingertips are lightly brushing from the side of Maura's ribcage to her navel, leaving a trail of goose-bumps. Finally she flattens her hand, feeling the small baby bump. The blonde sucks in a sharp breath of air. "Jane-" she breathes. At the sound of her voice Jane pulls away like she's been burned. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "Here, put that on, you're freezing." She holds up one of her softball jerseys for Maura. "Th-thanks." She takes the shirt and puts it on. "I like it when you touch me." She says barely noticeable for Jane.

–––

They are in a tight wrap watching TV when Frost and Korsak enter the room. The two male detective are looking slightly uncomfortable with where they are. "Uh, hey doc." Korsak stutters. "I hope it's okay we asked for your room."

"Hello Vince, Barry." She gestures for them to come in. "It's alright."

"So," Frost looks around. "You okay?"

Maura launches into a full scientific explanation and bewilders both detectives. "She's gonna be okay." Jane cuts in.

"So," Korsak wrings his hands. "can we congratulate?"

This time it's Maura who's slightly confused, so Jane points at her belly. "Oh," she registers. "thanks. The baby is doing fine."

"Wow, doc." Barry awes. "That's great!"

"So who is the lucky guy? Or is it Jane's?" Korsak jokes. And Jane's glares at him. "Very funny, Korsak."

"I have no wish to pursue a romantic relationship with the father of my child." Maura icily tells him. Korsak holds up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, doc."

Frost holds up a bag he's been holding since they entered the room. "We got you guys dinner."

He puts the bag into the women's lap. "That's very thoughtful of you." Maura thanks him.

"You guys are best!" Jane beams. "You brought burgers! Oh, look, they got you bunny food, too." She takes out a salad for Maura. The blonde tears up, touched by the gesture. "Thanks," she wipes her tears away chuckling. "Sorry, hormones."

The two men get some chairs and scoot next to the bed, accepting the burgers Jane hands them.

"So," Jane starts between chewing. "Any news on why de la Fonte is dead?"

–––

Jane and Maura are dozing since Frost and Korsak left after dinner. When Maura's phone buzzes on the small table next to the hospital bed she lazily opens her eyes to find the disturbing device.

"Dr Isles" she answers sleepily.

_"Hello Darling." Constance Isles greets her over the phone._

Instantly wide awake she sits up. "Mother!" Jane sits up as well startled awake by Maura's sudden movement, rubbing her eyes.

_"Is it a bad time?" Constance asks._

Though the relationship with her mother is better since the accident, she's lacing her fingers through Jane's for support. "No, Mother. It's alright."

_"Are you sure, dear? You sound like you've been sleeping."_

"I have. How are you doing?"

_"I'm doing much better. Actually I am coming to Boston for a few days tomorrow and wanted to know if it would be okay to stay in the guesthouse with Angela?"_

Maura is stunned speechless. Her mother never visits on such a short notice and now she's laying in a hospital and can't prepare for her stay. She fails to answer the question.

_"Maura? Darling are you still there?"_

Jane takes the phone out of Maura's grasp. "Constance? This is Jane speaking. I fear Maura lost her ability to answer."

_"Oh," Constance answers. "Hello Jane. I'm flying in tomorrow and would like to stay a few days in the guesthouse with Angela if it's alright."_

Jane gulps. "I'm sure my mother is alright to share it for a few days. Can we pick you up from the airport?"

_"I'd like that, Jane." Constance replies politely. "My flight lands around 12.30pm. Can you manage?"_

"I'm not sure, but if Maura and I can't make it Ma or Frankie will pick you up."

_"Thank you. Could you give me Maura again?"_

"Sure." she hands the phone back to the blonde. "Mother?"

_"I'm looking forward to see you, mon cœur."_

"Me,too." Maura breathes as Constance hangs up.

–––

"Jane! What am I going to do?" Maura works herself into a frenzy.

"Breath, Maura."

"Jane, I'm in a hospital and my mother is coming tomorrow. My house is a mess and she'll be there around lunch! I'm not even sure if I'm released by then!"

Taking both of Maura's hands Jane tries to calm her down. "It's gonna be fine. Your house is fine and my mother can make something for dinner. And if you're not discharged by noon someone else will pick up your mom. I'm sure she'd like to know when her only daughter is in the hospital."

Managing to calm Maura they fall asleep cuddled together.

–––

Angela waves when she sees Constance walking through the doors of the gate. She is impeccably dressed like Maura and pulls an expensive suitcase behind her. She still limps a bit.

"Angela," she greets the Italian woman with polite kisses to her cheeks a bit disappointed that Maura isn't picking her up. "so nice to see you again."

"Hello Constance!" Angela greets cheerfully. "How was your flight?"

"Pleasant enough."

Angela takes the suitcase. "Lets pick up our girls from the hospital. Jane just called that Maura is going to be discharged in an hour."

Constance stops walking abruptly. "Hospital? Maura didn't tell me when I called her yesterday. What happened?"

"Uh," Angela swallows. "She's okay. But I think she should tell you herself."

–––

Constance is a nervous wrack when they arrive at the hospital. Through Boston traffic it took them longer then she anticipated. She doesn't even register where they're going until she stands in Maura's room. Her daughter is sitting on the bed, fully dressed in comfortable clothing. She's looking tired. Jane sits next to her in the chair.

"Maura!" Constance strides over and engulfs her in an uncharacteristic strong hug. After a moment Maura brings her own arms around her mother. "Maman." She whispers.

Constance holds her at arms length. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday that you're in the hospital?"

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't want to worry you."

"Are you ill? Why are you here?"

"I collapsed at a crime scene yesterday," she tells her. "Jane insisted I was taken to the hospital."

"She was obviously right to do so when they had you staying overnight."

"Actually it was only because I was on an IV to compensate the dehydration."

"And why were you dehydrated?" Constance feels like Maura is eight years old again and she has to ask a hundred questions until she gets a straight answer from her.

Maura takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, mother."

To Maura's surprise Constance face lights up. "That's wonderful dear!" Another unfamiliar tight hug. "Is it Jane's?"

"What?" Jane croaks. "No!"

Angela tries to stifle her chuckles.

"Oh, I just thought…" Constance manages to look a bit embarrassed.

"We're just friends, mother." Maura insists.

"Ok, girls" Angela claps her hands. "Now that we have everything cleared up, can we go home?"

"Yes," Jane springs up from the chair relieved. "Let's get out of this damn place." She takes Maura's duffle and smugly points at the wheelchair next to the door. "Madame, your carriage is ready."

"Jane," Maura groans getting up. "I'm not an invalid. I'm perfectly fine to walk out on my own."

"Hospital policy." Jane reminds. "Do I have to remind you?" "Ugh," Maura rolls her eyes letting herself fall into the wheelchair pouting. "You're insufferable."

"Right back at ya!" Jane grins and starts pushing her out like Maura herself has down many times with Jane.

–––

"Maman!" Maura calls out exasperated. "J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin." She sits on the sofa, propped up by several pillows and holds a book in her lap. Next to her on the table is a hot tea and Jo Friday warms her feet. It's late morning and Jane and Angela left a few hours ago for work, which leaves Maura alone with her mother. Constance wants to spend some time with her until she needs to get to her appointment.

The night before Angela, with the help of Constance prepared dinner for them and Maura never thought she'd see her mother standing in a kitchen and actually cook something. After dinner the two older women left Jane and her on their own devices. Maura felt stronger, she got some anti-emetics to keep the nausea at a minimum and prevent further dehydration.

Now, alone with her mother she gets to know a whole new side of Constance. It seems like she took some _helicopter-mom-lessons_ over night by Angela. She isn't used to this much attention from her mother. She is used to being alone and to be left alone by her parents.

Since the incident a few month ago their relationship has changed. They call each other more often and Maura tries to open up to her and her mother tries to show more how much she loves her. But that she is capable of hovering this much, she hasn't thought.

"Please, mother." Maura tries again. Constance fusses over something in the kitchen. "sit down. I'll do it later, I'm not ill."

"But the doctor told you to rest for a few days." Constance stubbornly throws back.

"Yes, but I can't rest when your hovering." Maura huffs.

"Alright." Constance walks over and sits down on an armchair. "So, tell me. Who is the father of your child?"

Just as Maura wants to answer Constance cellphone rings and interrupts them.

"Take it." Maura encourages her.

Constance looks at her phone but doesn't recognize the ID. She takes the call nonetheless.

–––

Richard is a little bit nervous when he punches the number into his phone. It rings a few times before a woman picks up and greets him.

_"Isles?"_

"Good morning Mrs Isles," Richard warmly greets her. "this is Richard MacKenzie speaking."

_"Do I know you?" Constance asks politely._

"I'm afraid we haven't met yet. I'm a friend of Maura. I'd like to meet you though."

_"I'm not sure what you intend from a meeting with me. Shouldn't you be talking to her?"_

"I just like to get to know the mother of this beautiful woman." He offers sweetly.

_"Well, you're lucky that I am in Boston for a few days. If you have time around 3 pm you may meet me for a coffee."_

"That sounds delightful Mrs Isles. I'm looking forward to it."

_"The pleasure is mine Mr. MacKenzie."_

Richard smiles smugly when he ends the call. Surely Constance Isles will want her pregnant daughter married to the father of her child?

–––

"MacKenzie?" Maura questions with an irritated voice when her mother ends the call.

Constance nods. "He told me he knows you my dear?"

Maura scowls. "That he does. What did he want?"

"He likes to meet me. He told me he likes to meet the 'mother of this beautiful woman'." She uses air quotes as she recites what Richard told her.

"I can't believe he called you!" Maura stews. "Where would he even get your number?"

Maura yanks away the blanket and starts pacing. She probably adapted this behavior from Jane.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what's wrong, darling."

"What's wrong?" Maura rises her voices. "He's the father of my child. This is what's wrong!"

"Oh." Constance lets out.

Maura paces in front of her fire-place. Constance head turns from left to right and backwards, following Maura.

"He asked to marry me, but I have no intention in doing so. This was all just a drunken mistake. I couldn't even remember until I met him in a café a few weeks ago."

"Darling, please sit back down." Constance asks her. "Why don't you tell me from the beginning?"

Constance gets up to sit on the couch and gestures to Maura to sit next to her. When Maura does she takes her daughters hand, trying to comfort her. She may not have been the best mother, but she's willing to try her best to change. So for the first time Maura really confides in her mother and tells her everything about Richard and how she found out she was pregnant. Ending with yesterdays events.

Constance brushes a strand of Maura's hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek.

"Don't worry dear, I want you to be happy, not to marry someone only because society thinks it might be right."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

you guys are awesome!

richard's about to get some sense knocked into him *lol hope you like it.

I own nothing.

–––

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_Her breathing sounds like thunder in her ears. Her black boots hit the pavement sending shot-waves through her spine. Her hair flows wild behind her._

_"Frost," she yells over her shoulder. "Go that way, I'll take the other." She points her arm out to the left and takes off to the right, following a young man in his late twenties. A possible suspect for the murder of Victor De la Fonte. A step closer to find out why Victor Schwartz and Dana Wright had to die._

_She runs around a corner and can see the perp jumping down on the other side of a chain-link fence. She pushes herself harder and almost jumps half up the fence, her fingers digging painfully into it. Her feet slip a few times but she manages to pull herself over the fence, only to clumsily fall to the other side._ Shit, _she thinks._ Now he's gonna get away. _But she wouldn't be Jane if she wouldn't be able to catch up with the bulky suspect._ _She kicked into the back of his knee and makes him stumble to the ground._ _She's just about to yank his arms backwards to disable him and put her knee between his shoulder blades to hold him down when he pushes his head back with all his might and connects with her eye._ _"Fuck!"_ _Momentarily blinded she loosens her hold and he is able to turn and about to punch her in the face when her own fist connects with his jaw. "Got ya!"_

–––

"Jane! What happened?" Maura jumps off from the couch when her best friend limps in her line of vision. Her left pant leg is slashed at the knee and there's an ugly gash above her right eye. Blood has trickled down her cheek and slowly begins to dry. Her left hand is slightly swollen, the knuckles split open. Over all her clothes are rumpled and stained with dirt, her hair an even greater tangled mess than usual.

"Uh," she's standing in the middle of the room glancing around and avoiding Maura's eyes. "I chased a suspect?"

Maura huffs and grabs Jane's chin to tilt her head this way and that way examining the wound above her eye. "This will need stitches," she declares. "You should've seen a doctor."

"But you are my doctor." Jane replies defiantly.

"Jane."

"Come on, you fix me up all the time!" Jane whines. "I don't like ERs and you know it."

Indeed Maura did.

"I don't have anything here to numb the area. It will hurt." Maura warns.

"I don't care, just do it. I trust you."

"Alright, follow me." Maura takes Jane's uninjured hand and leads her into the master bath, disposing her on the edge of the bathtub. She opens a small cabinet and retrieves a first aid kit. She turns back to Jane and nudges her legs apart to position herself between them. She thrusts the kit into Jane's hands for her to hold. Opening it she gets some disinfectant and gauze pads to clean the cut.

It stings a bit when Maura cleans the wound and soon she grits her teeth when Maura sutures it back together in a few stitches.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Maura whispers when she feels Jane gripping her hip with her good hand.

"Strip." Maura demands when she's finished with the stitches.

Jane's head shoots up to look at Maura. "What?"

Maura points down at her knee. "How else am I supposed to clean up your wound? And you have to change out of this pants anyway."

With a bit reluctance Jane stands to shrug out of her pants and lets them drop to the floor. She's left standing there in her boy shorts. Maura picks the pants up and removes the belt, then checking if anything is left inside the pockets. Satisfied that everything is out she throws the pants into the trash. "Really, Maura?" Jane asks incredulously.

"Like you ever gonna wear them again." Maura teases. She kneels down to clean the wound on Jane's knee and when she reaches for another gauze pad she braces herself on Jane's thigh with one of her hands only to awkwardly slip and fall right into Jane's center.

"Jane? Maura?" Angela Rizzoli barges in without even bothering to knock. "A there you two are." Only then Angela sees the compromising position her daughter and the doctor are in. "Oh my God I'm so sorry." She turns around and gets out of the bathroom again.

Maura quickly scrambles to her feet to let Jane hurry behind her mother. "Ma! It's not like you think!" She stops her mother right before she slips out of Maura's bedroom and puts a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"Really, Ma! Learn to knock." Jane explodes. "And for goodness sake, get your mind out of the gutter. Maura cleaned up my knee and slipped."

Angela takes a closer look at Jane and recognizes the stitches above Jane's eyebrow.

"Jane! Your hurt!" She exclaims.

"No way." Jane deadpans. Maura appears behind her.

"Maura I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Thanks for taking care of my Janie."

"It's alright." Maura smiles shyly at her, her cheeky tinted a bit pink.

"So, Ma," Jane glares at her. "Why exactly did you barge into Maura's bathroom?"

"Oh," Angela remembers why she looked for the two of them. "I just wanted to know if Constance will be there for dinner."

"And that couldn't wait a moment?" Jane asks sarcastically.

Maura places a hand on Jane's arm to silence her. "Yes, Angela. My mother will be there for dinner."

"Well then I better get started on it. You two," she waves her hand in suggestive manner. "get back to whatever you've been doing."

When she left Maura faces Jane. "That was awkward."

"You think?"

–––

Richard is meeting Constance Isles in an upper class restaurant. He enters and approaches the maitre. "I'm here to meet with Mrs Isles?"

The maitre nods. "Follow me."

He directs them to the bests seats of the establishment. A sophisticated middle aged woman, as impeccably and expensively dressed as Maura is already sitting at one of the tables. Apart from the clothing, nothing would point to him that Maura was in fact her daughter. She doesn't have the feminine curves Maura possesses, but rather a more slender edgier physique. She is attractive nonetheless.

She stands when the maitre gestures to the table and holds out her hand daintily. He takes it and kisses the back of her hand lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Isles."

"Hello Dr MacKenzie." Constance greets curtly. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you, Mrs Isles." He takes a seat opposite her.

Before either of them can speak again a waiter approaches their table.

"Good afternoon," he greets them. "what can I get you?"

Constance already has a cup of coffee in front of her. "I'll take a coffee, too." Richard tells him.

The waiter nods and leaves again to get his order.

Richard turns back to smile at Constance. It's one of the fake society smiles and Constance knows it. He is about to open his mouth when Constance beats him to it.

"I'm only meeting you because Maura told me who you are. And if you think you can talk me into getting my daughter to marry you, you're terribly wrong." She watches how his smile falls. "I know you might think my husband and I want to see our pregnant daughter married rather than raising a child as a single mother but you're wrong."

"But-" Richard tries to interject.

Now Constance scowls at him. "No, you let me finish. I'm not here to play the games you think you can play with Maura. She is her own person and I'm not going to interfere with her happiness. She already has someone that makes her happy and this person is definitely _not you_. I want you to leave my daughter in peace or you won't be seeing your child at all. That I'll make sure of."

Richards face is a mask of anger. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. Now if you please," she looks at her watch. "my meeting starts in 15 minutes and I'd like to freshen up."

She gathers her belongings and floats in the direction of the restrooms, not bothering to take another look at him.

The waiter is about to the coffee Richard ordered in front of him when he stands up hastily and knocks over the cup, spilling the hot coffee all over his white shirt. "You stupid idiot!" He snarls and stomps out of the restaurant in a wild fury.

–––

Jane lays on the couch head resting on it's arm and holds an ice-pack to her fore-head with her uninjured hand. The other one is wrapped up perfectly and rests on her stomach, with another ice-pack on top. Her long legs are in Maura's lap, who absentmindedly kneads her calves.

"Hey, didn't you have a scheduled appointment with Dr Green tomorrow?" she asks, bringing Maura out of her thoughts.

"Huh," Maura turns her head to Jane. "yes. Yes, I have. If I hadn't already made one I would've had to get a check up this week regardless."

"It's 10 o'clock again, right? I called Cavanaugh to get the morning off." She drops the ice-pack from her head to get a better view of the blonde.

"You know you don't have to do that. I'll take enough of your time already. Don't you miss your apartment?" Maura frowns a bit. She likes Jane staying with her, but she doesn't want Jane to feel obliged to.

"Hey," Jane sits up, taking one of Maura's hand in her right. The ice-pack discarded on the coffee table. "I told you I want to be there for you. And as for staying here, shouldn't you get tired of me?" She laughs lightly and Maura joins.

"I'm never getting tired of you, Jane. Although you do hog the blankets!" Her eyes beam with light when she looks at Jane.

"I so do not!" Jane exclaims laughing.

"Yes you do!" Maura pokes her in her side.

–––

The house smelly heavenly when Angela opens the door and Constance steps in. "Hello Constance," the Rizzoli matriarch greets the Isles-woman. "Right on time for dinner."

"It smells delicious." Constance smiles at her. She follows Angela into the dining room, where a group of people already sits at the big table. It's the first time she's not just dining with her daughter, Jane and Angela. There's also Korsak and Frost and Jane's brothers. Angela sits down at one end of the table, leaving a seat for Constance at the other. Maura sits on her left side next to Jane.

There's laughter and smiles and even though it's not something the older Isles woman is used to, she can see why Maura likes these people so much. She's a bit jealous how easily they all show affection to each other, silently acknowledging that they care. It makes her heart ache that she wasn't able to show Maura how much she loves her when she was younger.

Maura turns around and smiles genuinely at her. "Hello mother." She stands up to kiss her on either cheek before sitting back down again and bidding Constance to do the same.

"I shall hope Richard's not going to bother you anymore." she leans a bit into Maura's direction whispering. The doctor's head whips around, eyes wide. "What did you say to him?"

Winking, Constance replies. "I told him you already have someone to make you happy."

"Mother!" Maura shrieks, making Jane glancing at her concerned.

"Oh Maura please, I have eyes." Her eyes dart between her and Jane. Maura turns red, embarrassed. "I already told you there is nothing between me and Jane." she hisses.

"If you say so, darling." Constance smirks and her attention is back on her dinner plate.

Maura huffs and Jane slips her right hand into Maura's left under the table. "What's the matter?" she silently asks her.

Maura rolls her eyes. "My mother making assumptions."

At that Jane chuckles. "I told ya it's bad to leave her alone with _my_ mother."

–––

It's Thursday morning and unlike the last time, Jane and Maura did leave in time to be the quarter hour early Maura likes to keep.

"Good morning," they both greet Natalie when they come in to the office.

"Ah, good morning Dr Isles," she smiles at them. "Detective Rizzoli. Please take a seat, it may take a few minutes."

They sit next to each other in the waiting room with a few other women. Jane nervously wrings her hands. Dr Green is nice and she isn't the one to be examined, but she is concerned about Maura's well being. The incident on Monday gave her a good fright. Seeing her unconscious for more than a minute, feeling her hot feverish skin beneath her fingers, feeling her labored breathing, not being able to help her and to rely on the help of others. The fear of not talking to her again. Never seeing those kind eyes again.

A warm hand wraps around her cold sweaty ones. "I'm fine, Jane." Maura whispers. Jane looks up in to big hazel orbs. "How do you…" A squeeze. "I know you. You care. I promise we are fine." To emphasize her point she pulls at Jane's right hand to place it on her belly. The emerald green silk blouse Maura wears feels soft under her calloused hand and she concentrates on Maura's deep breathing. Maura relishes in Jane's touch, closing her eyes. They've created their own little bubble, forgetting about anyone else that is still with them in the room until the doctor's assistant calls her name.

–––

"Maura!" Thomas greets her when he joins them. "How are you feeling?"

"Hello, Thomas," she shakes his hand. "better, thanks."

He shakes his head slightly making a tsk-sound. "You know you could've called me on the weekend. I'd have given you something then to prevent a trip to the ER."

Maura looks at him sheepishly. "I guess I should've known better…"

"Well, lets get you checked out then." He smiles and twinkles at Jane. "I see you brought your _wife_ again."

Jane's cheeks turn pink.

"How do you…?" Maura asks blushing as well.

"Ah, nurses like to talk, and your Jane here left quite the impression on the ladies."

He leads them over and gestures for Maura to lay down. He takes out the gel waiting for Maura to open her pants and scoop up her silk top to reveal her bare stomach.

Cold gel meets warm smooth skin and Thomas pushes the head of the ultrasound _(AN: what is this called in english? i hope you know what i mean.)_ on top of it. A few moments later a fuzzy picture appears on the screen and the sound of a rapid heart-beat once again fills the room. Jane and Maura are watching in amazement, hands interlaced.

"So," Dr Green finally breaks the spell. "when did you two do it? I mean two weeks ago you told me you're just friends."

This time Jane chuckles. "Well, I had to tell them something to be able to get information on Maura's well being."

A bit disappointed Thomas let's out an "I see."

He freezes the screen and hands Maura a tissue to clean herself up. "Everything's fine. I'll send in Natalie and she'll take another blood sample and your blood pressure." He scribbles something down in Maura's file. "Take the ondansetron if needed. I put you on medical leave for the rest of the week."

Maura frowns but ultimately agrees when she notice Jane's glare. "Alright."

"Okay ladies, I'll hope I don't see you before our next scheduled appointment." He winks at them and leaves.

–––

"So," Jane is driving and looks over at Maura while waiting at a red light. "What do you say about a picnic in the park? It's still warm today."

The hot late summer was finally gone, but the day is warm enough to enjoy the sun and get some air rather than sitting somewhere inside on this particular day in October.

Maura turns her head in Jane's direction. "I'd like that."

They are laying on a red plaid blanket Jane always has in her trunk. Maura's head rest on Jane's shoulder, her eyes are closed directed to the sun. Jane's left arm circles Maura, her hand tangled together with Maura's right over the doctors tummy.

They ate some light sandwiches and Maura made Jane eat a small salad and some fruit, too. As always Jane had whined but ultimately gave into Maura's wishes, not admitting that she liked the salad.

Maura turns a bit to her right to snuggle more closely into Jane but lets their hands linked together. Her head shifts a bit so she can hear Jane's heartbeat and her left hand creeps it's way under Jane's plain cotton shirt and instantly finds the entrance wound where Jane has once shot herself to save Frankie and Maura. She lightly traces the small circle, feeling the puckered skin. "You could've died that day." she whispers.

"But I'm still here." Jane counters and covers Maura's hand over her scar with her free right hand.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Jane." she sniffles. "I'd be lost again."

"I was so scared on Monday." Jane admits to Maura. "You wouldn't wake up and they wouldn't let me come with you. I'd be lost without you, too." She kisses the top of Maura's head, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I should bring you home. I have to be back at work and help Frost. Our suspect still hasn't talked, yet."

Maura tilts her head slightly up to have a better look at Jane. "A few more minutes?" she begs. Jane tightens her hold in response.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

you are the best. i can't tell you enough how much i appreciate all your lovely comments.

Nope, I still don't own these lovely ladies.

–––

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

A warm hand on her shoulder and Maura's dulcet voice calling her name brought her out of her light slumber.

At this hour the bullpen is mostly deserted and the buzzing during the light hours of the day's ceased. Beside her desk there is only one other light.

Pulling her head from were it rested on her fore-arms she blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the sight of Maura perched on the edge of her desk right next to her. The blonde is dressed very casual for her standards, wearing a tight blue jeans and a green sweater that is loose around the shoulders and tight at the waist and brings out the green in her eyes. "Maura?" Jane husks. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by and help you going through the files again. Korsak told me you wouldn't go home when they left."

"You should be at home. On your couch. Resting." Jane frowns a bit but in reality is glad to see the blonde. She was rereading all the files they have on the case like a mad woman when her eyes started to get heavier with every line she read. When she had stared at one for at least a minute without actually reading anything she decided to close her eyes a moment. Now it was almost eleven and the short moment turned out to be more than half an hour.

"Let's go home, Jane," Maura urges and reaches for one scarred hand to pull the attached body onto it's feet. "I don't think we'll find anything else tonight but you could take some files with you if it makes you feel better."

–––

"That's so not the way home, Maur!" Jane states when Maura takes a turn to the left at a traffic light. Maura insisted on driving her home since she deemed Jane to tired to drive by herself. So instead of taking her cruiser she now sits slightly turned in Maura's direction in the Prius' passenger seat.

"Well, no," Maura glances over. "I think I want some of that ice-cream we had last week."

"Aha!" Jane proclaims. "Don't deny it. You just picked me up because you didn't want to face that creep alone."

Last week they stopped at a small store to get something else entirely but then Maura discovered the ice-cream from a local farmer that produced it only with organic, local stuff. When the sales clerk made a blatant move on Maura, Jane stepped up as her girlfriend to ward him of. The detective is anything but eager to return to the store and the possibility in running into the guy once more, but Maura claims that she can't get the ice-cream someplace else in Boston but craves it immensely and is able to keep it down. That is an enough reason for Jane to deal with the creep and give in to Maura's bidding.

"Maybe," Maura admits. "but I also missed you tonight for dinner."

"Aw, Maur. I missed you, too. Work is not the same without you."

A few more turns later and they reach the small store. An old bell chimes when Jane opens the door and a slightly old moldy smell permeated her nostrils. Jane was surprised that Maura even entered it when they were here for the first time.

The petite doctor wrinkles her nose when she follows Jane but quickly passes her and hauls her with her to the freezer without hesitation.

"Are you taking cherry-mint again?" Jane asks while studying all the flavors she could choose from.

"Mhm." Maura hums and slides the door open to take out two pints of the desired kind.

"Are we going to overindulge ourselves tonight?" Jane teases her.

Maura turns her head to look at Jane, "No. I merely want to avoid having to come back here so soon."

"I bet you'll send me out tomorrow to buy more." Jane announces, grinning openly.

"I do not!" Maura insists.

"If I am right," Jane proposes. " _you_ are giving me a massage."

"Only if you return the favor when you won't have to go out tomorrow to buy more." Maura tells her head held high.

"You're on." Jane holds out her hand to shake and seal the wager. Then she get's out a pint of chocolate for herself.

–––

Cringing internally Jane walks up to the register when she spots that today, too, it's the same cashier than last time. Instantly she loops her arm through Maura's pulling her close.

The man gives them a cheeky grin when Jane puts down the small basket she carried with a loud _clank_. The tag on his shirt reads _Tom_.

"Good evening ladies," he greets them. "Lovely to see you again."

"Well, I didn't come here to see you," Jane mutters under her breath and earns an elbow to her ribs from Maura.

"OW!" she hisses and glares at her companion who mouthes, "Be nice!"

Rolling her eyes Jane throws some bills on the table. Tom smiles when he hands her the bagged ice-cream and change and Jane snatches both out of his hand turning on her heels to get out as fast as possible.

"Good bye!" Maura calls friendly over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Tom calls out, "if you ever want to have dinner…"

"Nope, not gonna happen!" Jane shouts stepping through the door.

–––

"How can you be so nice to him when he continues to flirt with you even though he knows we're in a relationship?" Jane hollers when they're back in the car.

"Well technically we are not," Maura says matter of factly. "At least not romantically."

"Still." Jane pouts.

"There is nothing wrong with being polite, Jane."

"It is when he doesn't stop ogling you!"

–––

It's almost midnight when both ladies enter Maura's home. Jane makes a bee-line for the couch, discarding her badge, gun, boots and her white oxford shirt along the way.

"Jane," the doctor admonishes but follows Jane after putting away the extra pints of ice-cream and fetching a spoon. She sits down close to Jane and snuggles up, using the brunette's bent knees as a make-shift table.

"Mhm," she moans at the taste of the ice and offers a spoon to Jane, holding it up to her mouth.

"You know this is good," Jane smacks her lips. "But I like the chocolate better."

"I have to disagree with you." Maura smiles and taps the spoon on her nose, eliciting a very un-Jane-like giggle. "Maura!"

"How long is you mother staying?" Jane asks then.

"I think she'll be staying until next week. There's a fundraiser coming up next Thursday she wanted to attend," Maura tells her a bit wearily.

"Already tired of her? I told you you'll regret it when she spends to much time with Ma."

"I think it's nice they understand each other so well." Maura offers Jane another spoon filled with ice-cream.

"I'm not so sure about that. Who knows what they're plotting behind our backs," Jane wonders and opens her mouth to accept the bite.

"Will you attend it with me? It's from our foundation so I'll have to attend, too."

"Do I need to wear a dress?"

"Preferably."

"Ugh," Jane groans. "Maura."

Maura looks at her with her big hazel eyes and Jane can't help it but agree.

"Fine. But I won't go shopping for one." _The things I do for her._

"We'll see about that." Maura narrows her eyes playfully.

–––

"Are they always like this?" Constance asks Angela, glancing over the rim of her cup.

Angela simply smiles and produces her phone out of her pocket. Some clicks later she holds it up for Constance. Taking the device out of Angela's hand she can see an almost identical image of what is currently displayed in the living room.

Maura curled up in front of Jane, tightly wrapped around each other, their hands connected over her daughter's stomach. With the tight shirt Maura is currently wearing they can make out the faintest baby bump, which is not yet visible on the picture on Angela's phone.

"They look so content," Constance marvels. "And they are so oblivious."

Angela stares over at the couch, "I don't think I've ever seen my Janie as happy as when Maura is with her. They changed each other for the better. They'd die for each other."

Angela wipes away a stray tear with the back of her hand.

"I missed so much of her when she grew up," Constance whispers equally affected. "I won't let that happen again."

–––

Jane falls into her chair at her desk.

"Morning," she mutters into Frosts direction, threading her hands together behind her neck and stretching it this way and that way. She is to old to frequently sleep on the couch when she could be laying on Maura's soft mattress. Waking up holding Maura in a tight embrace and smelling her sweet scent is worth it though; she fears the day the blonde wouldn't need her anymore.

"Good morning sunshine," Frost chuckles. "How is Dr Isles doing?"

"Fine enough to make me buy ice-cream," she makes a face remembering _Tom_. "No, she's doing fine."

"You're so whipped." Frost laughs.

"Yeah, Janie," Korsak pipes in when he walks in. "I'm hurt you didn't invite us to your wedding."

"Haha, Korsak." Jane throws a crumpled paper at him.

–––

"So what are ya tryin' to tell me?" Jane roars at the burly man in front of her. Her locks flow wildly around her face.

"Hey," the suspect she tackled earlier this week turns up his hands in defeat, only to come to an abrupt halt when his movement is constricted by the cuffs that are connected with the table. "All I'm sayin' is that you won't be able to get to him. Ya know, he's like a ghost. Nobody's ever seen him directly."

"You tell me you never once saw him?"

"Nope. All he ever does is giving orders to a guy named Packo."

Jane stands up and brings her face incredibly close to her suspect's. "Tell me again, why did De la Fonte had to die?"

–––

"No, Jane," Korsak says seriously. "I won't let you do it."

"But-" JAne tries to argue but is interrupted by Cavanaugh.

"Rizzoli," he barks over the noise of the bullpen. "In my office!"

Jane balls her hands to fists at her sides but follows him.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" Jane asks Cavanaugh when she's standing in front of his big wooden desk.

"Rizzoli you're a woman," he starts. "How do you think you're going to be the next contract killer of this ghost our suspect refers to?"

"I gotta show him I'm better than any of his other men. And I do have some female assets."

"Don't make me regret the decision to trust your gut." Cavanaugh scowls.

"Have I ever?" Jane grins and exits.

–––

Maura sits in her study going over some toxicology and autopsy reports she has to sign when her mother knocks lightly on her door.

"Maura, dear," her mothers voice cuts the silence. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Maura looks down at her watch, startled to see that it's already half past twelve. She didn't notice the time going by so fast since Jane left for work this morning.

"Yes," she replies smiling and gets up. She smoothes out imaginary wrinkles out of her scarlet dress which flows loosely around her curves.

"Is Jane coming?" her mother asks casually. "We could pick her up and go somewhere."

A pleased smile creeps onto Maura's face when she thinks about the fierce detective. "Let me call her."

–––

"Rizzoli," Jane bluffs absentmindedly in her cell without checking the caller ID.

"Hello Jane," Maura's soft voice greets her.

"Oh, hi Maura," Jane's voice becomes soft, her posture more relaxed. "I was just about to give you a call."

"You where?"

"Uh, yes," Maura can hear Jane shifting at the other end of the line. "I won't be able to make it to lunch."

"Oh," Maura's face falls. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Maur," Jane skirts around the truth. "Our suspect gave us something to work with. We gotta prepare for it."

"Jane?" Maura's voice gives away that she knows that Jane doesn't tell her everything.

"Maura," Jane pleads.

"What are you not telling me? Jane?"

"We have to go undercover." Jane rushes out.

"Who is we? You and Frost?"

"No," Jane's voice seems smaller now. "Only me. Look. I'll tell you everything when I come home but I have to go."

"Jane!"

"Love you! Bye!" With that Jane disconnects the call. Maura looks at the phone in bewilderment.

–––

"Is Jane coming with us?" Constance asks when she sees Maura staring at her phone. When her daughter fails to answer she begins to worry.

"Maura?" she steps up in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you not feel well?"

Maura's inner thoughts are in turmoil. She doesn't want Jane to go undercover when thinking about what happened the last time. She's afraid that Jane is getting hurt, but of course she knows that is part of the detectives job. That she strives for doing justice. That she's best at what she does.

But what is confusing her the most is Jane's last hurried admission before ending the call. _She told me she loves me._ She knows Jane loves her. It's in everything she does with or for her, but never before has she spoken the actual words.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she looks up into her mothers concerned icy blue eyes. "I'm sorry, what did you say mother?"

"I asked if you are alright, dear."

Maura puts her own hand over her mothers, squeezing it lightly. A weak smile forms on her lips. "Yes, everything is fine. Jane won't be able to have lunch with us."

–––

Pushing her food around on her plate Maura isn't listening to her mother's words at all. Jane's declaration left her puzzled and the idea of Jane getting hurt makes her nauseous.

A warm hand covers her look up from her plate.

"Darling," her mother's voice is soft. The sharp edge that so often comes with it lacking. "You haven't heard a thing I said, have you?"

"I'm sorry, mother," Maura frowns at her own behavior. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright, you must have a lot on your mind," her mother smiles at her knowingly. "I was trying to tell you that your father will be here for the charity fundraiser on Thursday. I asked him to make a little time for you."

"You did?" Maura asks hopefully. She hasn't seen him in two years, only staying in contact through obligatory letters on christmas and birthdays. Her thoughts about Jane shift into the background for a moment.

"Yes," Constance smiles. "he's looking forward to see you. I also thought you might want to tell him that he's going to be a grandfather in person."

"Of course," Maura beams. As almost everybody knows since her collapse at the beginning of the week, there is no point of keeping the news from her own father. "Will you be staying at the guest house? I'm sure Angela won't mind staying in the guest room for a few days to give you a bit more privacy."

"Don't be ridiculous, dear," Constance eyes glimmer with mischief. "Angela can stay where she is. And isn't Jane currently staying in the guest room? I haven't seen her going home since I'm here."

"No, we're sleeping together," Maura blurts out before her brain catches up with what she implied. "I mean,…"

"So you _do_ sleep together," Constance raises her eyebrow expectantly, enjoying that her daughter is squirming in front of her.

"No! I mean yes," Maura's cheek are flaming red. "We sleep. Just sleep. Isn't that what friends do together?"

"No Maura, it isn't," Constance pads the hand under her own.

"Well, it's what Jane and I do. There's nothing wrong with it!" Maura defends herself.

"If you say so," Constance smirks.

–––

"So you're telling me you're playing a hit man?" Maura's voice is a few octaves higher than her normal pitch. Instead of Jane, it's her that paces currently through the living room until two strong hands land on her shoulder to stop her.

"Look at me, Maur," Jane's chocolate eyes try to find Maura's. "You don't have to worry, I'm gonna be alright. We thought this through."

Maura's eyes plead with hers, desperation lacing her voice. "But I can't help worrying about you." Instantly she is engulfed in a strong hug.

_Jane came home early, Jo Friday was delighted to see her owner and greeted her by yipping and jumping. Maura was almost as eager to see Jane and pulled her into a tight wrap, inhaling Jane's scent of lavender and comfort. It took all her strength not to burst into tears right then and there, hiding in Jane's thick curls._

_"Please tell me you're not about to do something dangerously stupid."_

_Jane has hoped to postpone this conversation as long as possible, but Maura is as direct as ever._

_"Let's sit?" she pulls Maura over to sit with her on the sofa, grasping both of her hands in her own._

"We won't go undercover before next Friday. So I still can go to the function with you." she murmurs, trying to distract Maura. "Maybe we can go shopping for a new dress? I have Saturday and Sunday off."

Lightly sniffling Maura pulls back a little. "You'd go shopping with me?"

"Yes?"

"Oh Jane, I have the perfect dress in mind!"

Maura beams and Jane rolls her eyes playfully.

"Shall we eat something? I'm starving!" Jane congratulates herself for successfully distracting Maura.

"Oh and afterwards you owe me that massage! My back is killing me," Maura declares. "Not literally of course."

–––

Jane sits astride an almost naked Maura. After a bit of a discussion Jane reluctantly agreed that she has indeed lost the bet. Maura didn't eat all the ice-cream.

So now Maura lays face-down on her bed, only clad in a tight yoga-capri, her shirt and bra neatly folded on a chair next to the bed.

Jane has a little bottle of massage oil in her hands, painfully aware of the toned ass she's sitting on.

"I don't bite, Jane," Maura teases.

One deep breath later Jane pours some oil into her hands and discards the bottle, bringing her hands together to warm it a bit before starting to knead Maura's back.

Hesitantly she brings her hands to Maura's shoulder blades, meeting incredible soft skin. Sliding her hands up and down a strong back she is careful not to touch any inappropriate places at first. Like the breasts that peek out at the side, or dipping to low at the end of Maura's back, where it melds into a firm ass.

Soon Jane's earlier precautions are thrown into the wind. She's all over Maura's backside, grazing soft tissue that is normally hidden from her, she runs her hands down the pale arms, bending herself over Maura, her own hair tickling the blonde's neck.

Suddenly she's startled out of her own trance when Maura moans under her.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asks, her hands hovering just over the soft skin but not touching.

"No," Maura groans. "don't stop. Feels good."

Jane continues for a few minutes but is no hyperaware of every moan, every muscle twitch of Maura. She can feel her own arousal building and before embarrassing herself she lets herself fall next to Maura.

"Finished," she announces and Maura makes an unhappy grunt but sits up. Jane averts her eyes.

"Thank you," Maura's tone is amused, but she doesn't want to make Jane uncomfortable and pulls her shirt back on.

–––

Soft olive skin is under her lips. She can't help but press them firmly against it. She holds the kiss for a few long seconds before pulling away, waiting for a reaction from the recipient. When none comes she presses another one right above the earlier spot. Warmth is spreading through her whole body. She can't help but nuzzle her nose into the delicious expanse of Jane's collar bone.

She feels Jane sucking in a breath, indicating that she is no longer asleep.

"Maura?" She not only hears but feels her name spoken, the low timbre of Jane's voice reverberating through her chest. She lifts her head a little to look into Jane's eyes.

"Morning," she smiles and than places her head back into the crook of Jane's neck. They have their arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled together.

"Are you still up for shopping?" Maura asks Jane. Jane mumbles something affirmative. "But only if we get a good breakfast."

"As you wish," Maura laughs and gives Jane a peck to her cheek but makes no attempt at getting up.

–––

"Good morning, girls!" Angela greets them when they shuffle into the kitchen still in their pajamas after cuddling another half an hour longer. Both mothers are already up and awake, nursing some coffee sitting next to each other at the counter.

"Good morning Maura, Jane," Constance turns her head to look at them.

"Coffee?" Angela asks Jane. "Please," she gets as a reply.

"A tea for you?" she then asks Maura. "Thank you Angela."

The two best friends sit themselves next to Constance at the counter. Thighs, hips and shoulders touching.

Angela hands them each their respective cups and then starts to fill a plate with pancakes.

"Non for me." Maura makes a disgusted face. Pancakes are no longer on her list of favorite food.

"What are you going to do today?" Constance asks them cordially.

"Oh," Maura starts excited. "Jane agreed to go dress shopping for Thursday!"

"Shopping?" Angela squeals. "Oh Jane, we have to get you a nice dress!"

Jane glares at Maura in a _look what you've done_-manner. "Ma!"

"I know just the place," Constance blatantly ignores Jane's objections.

"What a great idea, we could come with you!" Angela happily chats. "I can't remember the last time we've done something together."

"We do things all the time," Jane groans. Shopping with Maura alone is one thing. Shopping with her mother a whole other.

"Like what?"

"Sunday dinner?"

"That hardly counts."

Before Jane can shot another sarcastic remark back a warm hand lands on her knee. "We'd love you to come with us," Maura tells Angela and then turns to look at her own mother. "Would you like to come, too, mother?"

"Of course she will!" Angela answers for Constance.

"I'd be delighted." Constance adds.

–––

Jane is driving Maura's Prius. After a nice long breakfast she and Maura got ready and even Jane had to admit that Angela cooled of a bit and wasn't half as bad as she could be.

Now the two mothers are seated in the back and Maura is next to her in the passenger seat. Their hands are linked on the center console like most of the time they are driving together. It isn't even a conscious thing they do, it just happens.

Finally Jane pulls up to the small boutique Constance talked about earlier and everyone gets out of the car. Upon entering Jane feels instantly misplaced and Angela looks around in awe. "Look at all the nice dresses, Janie!" she hollers. "Oh and they have champagne, too."

Jane wants the earth to swallow her up whole when she feels a hand on the small of her back. Maura nods encouraging at her. Constance looks amused.

A red haired sales woman makes her way over to them. "How nice to see you again, Mrs Isles." she shakes Constance hand and than spots Maura. "Oh and you brought your daughter, too."

"This is my best friend Detective Jane Rizzoli and her mother Angela Rizzoli." Maura introduces. "Jane and I are looking for something to wear to one of our functions."

_Katy_, the sales woman smiles widely at Jane and scrutinizes her from head to toe, making her squirm uncomfortably. "I got just the thing for you to wear, follow me!"

Maura takes Jane's hand to let her know everything is okay and all four women follow Katy into a private dressing room. It has a small sitting area with two arm chairs and a small sofa, a separate changing cubicle and an empty hanger next to it that hangs from the ceiling. The room is blue and silver and there is a large mirror on the wall next to the door.

Angela and Constance sit down in the arm chairs, leaving the sofa for Jane and Maura. Maura pulls Jane down with her, still clutching her hand.

Before long Katy is back carrying an armful of different clothes.

"Which one of you would like to start?" she looks at the two best friends.

"She's all yours," Jane gestures to Maura.

"I think I like this one," Katy has showed Maura dress after dress before the blonde finally decides to try one. She gets up and takes the dress from Katy.

"Jane?"

"Huh? What?" Jane asks flabbergasted.

"Unzip me?"

"Uh, Maura," Jane shifts uncomfortably. "Can't you do it yourself? See, this is why I hate dresses. You can't even undress yourself!"

"I _can_ do it myself," Maura replies unperturbed. "But it'd be much faster with your help."

Angela and Constance are barely able to suppress their laughter.

With a bit reluctance Jane follows Maura into the spacious cubicle, fidgeting awkwardly with her hands. Sometimes she isn't sure if Maura tortures her deliberately.

"Jane?" Maura looks over her shoulders.

"Uh, right," Jane steps closer to Maura and reaches for the small zipper at Maura's neck. Maura shivers when Jane's knuckles graze her bare skin.

The zipper really is small and Jane seriously wonders how Maura was able to dress alone in the first place. She fumbles around trying to grasp it and mutters some expletives under her breath. After some more fumbling she slowly unzips the dress breathing down Maura's neck. Subconsciously Maura leans into Jane's hand, barely containing a soft gasp as her breath hitches when Jane's other hand steadies herself on her bare shoulder blades.

"All done," long fingers linger a touch to long but finally withraw.

"T-thanks," Maura chokes out as Jane exits and joins there mothers again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

As always: These lovely ladies are unfortunately NOT my own, i'm merely borrowing them for my own pleasure.

–––

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Phillip Isles loves his beautiful and intelligent daughter but like his wife isn't best at showing this. He is more affectionate than Constance when he sees her. When. That's his main problem. All his teaching jobs and excavations bring him around the world but leaving not enough time to see Maura. Not when she was young and not now, when she's a grown woman. It is hard enough at times to find time for his own wife. So when Constance called the wok before, demanding he accompany to one of their foundations fundraisers, he was quite surprised. And sometimes life is kind to you and the job he originally had to do this week was cancelled. Instead of teaching he finds himself now sitting on an airplane headed to Boston to see his wife and his daughter.

–––

Maura looks as nervous as Jane feels. She constantly fidgets with the big rung adorning her middle finger of her left hand or fusses about something. Straightening Jane's lapel or fixing her own hair, looking a twentieth time if she bought the wine her father likes best.

Jane can't take it anymore. „Maura!" she brings the woman out of adjusting the silverware. „Everything is fine. You got the right wine, the food is ready to be served and there is no grain of dust in a 30 foot radius." She walks over to where Maura looks uncomfortable with a ‚deer-caught-in-headlights'-look and takes her by the shoulders.

„You told me yourself your father isn't like Constance. That he digs around in dirt for a living. Everything is perfect. Now lets wait over by the couch."

Maura opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted by the door bell ringing. „They're here," she states in a panicky voice.

„Breathe," Jane tells her and gives her a nudge in the direction of the door.

When she opens the door her father looks like always. His skin tanned by countless hours out in the sweltering heat of a desert. Deep crinkles around his eyes and a smile adorning his lips when he sees Maura. He is dressed in simple dark brown pants and a plaid shirt. An elegant pull-over slung over his shoulders.

„Daddy," now that he's here Maura's tension seems to lift and she is engulfed in her father's arms in a quick hug.

„Maura," his voice is deep like she remembers. „It's been too long!"

„Two years, 3 month and 8 days," Maura quickly spouts of.

Jane who is standing can't contain a light chuckle.

„It's good to see that you haven't changed," Phillip chuckles, too.

„Please come inside," Maura gestures with her arm to enter. Constance, who has been standing a bit back now joins her husband as they walk inside.

„You must be Jane Rizzoli," Mr Isles approaches Jane once he's inside. „My wife told me so much about you."

Jane shakes his offered hand with a strong grip. „Nice to meet you Mr Isles. I hope you heard only good things."

„This taste's wonderful, darling," Constance comments on the food as she draws a slice of soft meat through tasty sauce.

„Thank you, mother," Maura smiles and takes a sip from her water. She sits next to Jane opposite her father and mother.

„Excellent wine choice," her father chimes in. The dark red liquid swirls around in the glass as he holds it.

„Maura told me you were at an excavation in Tansania?" Jane asks Phillip.

„Oh, yes. But it's almost finished and I would've been on my way to a lecture in Zagreb if it weren't cancelled. So now I get the pleasure in seeing my daughter," his eyes shine bright. „I'm glad that the lecture's been cancelled. Tell me Maura, how are you?"

„Oh you know, the usual," Maura knows that sooner or later she has to tell her father about the baby. Constance looks at her encouragingly, Jane squeezes her thigh and nods ever so slightly. Maura takes a breath, „Father, I'm glad you're here."

Phillip looks at her and knows something is distressing her right now and than looks at his wife who lets him understand that he should wait a moment.

Summoning all her courage Maura speaks, „I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandfather."

„I'm so happy for you!" Phillip gets up and over to Maura who now stands to and hugs her. This time it's not a short and polite hug to greet her but one of true love. A hug that Angela constantly shares with her and her other children. Maura revels in it. Her father might be a bit more affectionate than Constance when they see each other, but hugs were always a rare occurrence.

When he pulls back he asks, „Do I get to know the father of my grandchild?"

Maura makes a sour face and Jane is up in a millisecond, ready to defend Maura.

„I'm sorry father but I wish not to speak of him."

Her father looks at her and than at Jane who looks as ready as a German shepherd about to attack anyone that attempts to harm his daughter. He awkwardly pads Maura's hand and sits back down, silently acknowledging that Maura doesn't want to speak about it. Maybe Constance knows more. She is after all attempting to be more there for Maura and he hopes his daughter confided in her.

After that light small talk is made. Jane talks about sports and Philip seems seriously interested. With Maura he talks about some newly published articles of him and her. Time flies and at ten o'clock Constance and Phillip excuse themselves to the guesthouse.

–––

„Your dad is nice," Jane's low voice fills the otherwise quiet and dark bedroom. Maura is snuggled up into Jane's arms, a leg hooked around Jane's.

„Mhm…," Maura hums, almost asleep. „I'm really glad I saw him again. It's been to long."

Jane drops a kiss on top of sweet smelling honey blonde hair.

„Good night, Maur."

„'night, Jane."

–––

Jane is standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in her new tuxedo. She is incredibly glad, that she doesn't have to wear a dress, even though - to Angela's great delight - she tried on quite a few on their shopping trip the prior weekend. In the end it was Constance who insisted that she should take the nicely tailored tuxedo that matched Maura's dress perfectly. The pants are high waisted and she wears a white dress shirt. The jacket hugs her slender frame perfectly and reaches her waist. To complete her outfit she wears a bow tie, her dark hair flowing in lose curls.

Maura sits in front of her dressing table and applies the matte opaque red lipstick. Together with her smokey dark eyes her pale complexion is more outstanding, her hazel eyes glimmering more green with specks of gold than brown. Her hair is in a complex up-do, a few strands left out to frame her face. She smiles at herself when she stands, running a hand over the soft fabric of her gown. She slips on her golden strap sandals and makes her way down the stairs.

At the sound of the floorboards creaking and the familiar _click-clack_ of Maura's heels Jane lifts her head. She is rewarded with the most gorgeous image that is her best friend. Though she's seen the dress on Maura before, tonight it looks even better on her. The fir green free flowing chiffon dress has floor length and a v-shaped neckline, with a criss-crossed bodice. It accentuates Maura's curves perfectly.

"You're beautiful, Maur," Jane says in awe, stepping close to offer her arm when the honey blonde reaches the last step. Maura links her arm with Jane's and smiles her special Jane-smile. "You're gorgeous, too."

A town car is already waiting outside when the two ladies step in to the crisp October evening air. The sun is almost down, leaving the world in a golden glow.

"Good evening, Dr Isles, Detective Rizzoli," the driver tips his hat and nods at them before opening the back door.

"Good evening, Karl," Maura greets him before getting in the car and scooting through, waiting for Jane to join her. Karl shuts the door softly when Jane is seated, too and before long they start moving in the direction of the evening's event. They smile at each other surrounded by an easy silence.

–––

Jane's arm never leaves Maura's as they make a first round through the steadily filling hall. With Jane at her side Maura can easily get over the awkwardness that usual accompanies her when she is alone with a large crowd of people. Jane makes light jokes and makes her feel at ease. A genuine smile constantly on her lips.

„Oh, good evening ladies!" Thomas greets them from a few feet ahead. He waves his hand at them and smiles. His wife is standing next to him. They close the distance between the two and Jane greets him enthusiastically.

„Hello Dr Green," she holds out her hand for him to shake.

„Hello Maura, Detective," he gestures to the woman at his side. „This is my wife Mary."

„Pleased to meet you Mary," Jane shakes her hand.

„I didn't knew you'd attend," Maura smiles at Thomas.

„Oh, why yes," he winked. „I couldn't miss the opportunity to see my favorite patient and her fierce wife."

„You two are married?" Mary sounds surprised. „Maura, why do I not know of this?" It isn't like Mary and Maura are friends. Maura knows Thomas from med-school and met him ever since on various congresses. Mary is a nice enough woman but could clearly be described as a doctor's wife. Nice looking upscale housewife. Not really too interesting to talk to, at least for Maura on the few occasions she met her.

„Ahem," Jane clears her throat.

„We are not married," Maura explains. „Your husband seems to find it funny that Jane played my wife in the hospital to get an update of my status."

After a moment she adds, „She's my best friend." As if to clarify Jane's intention.

„But you'd make such a lovely couple!" Mary gushes. „You know I think it's great that people like you can marry here in Massachusetts."

„People like us?" Jane asks rather agitated. „What's that supposed to mean?"

„Ah, you know, I always thought Maura plays for both teams."

„We're not gay." Jane growls at Mary ready to lash out at her for making rush assumptions. Didn't they make clear just a minute ago that they're BEST FRIENDS and not a couple?

„Jane," Maura whispers, her tone warning. She doesn't want Jane to make a scene, she does know that sexuality is a tender spot for Jane, but it's also clear that Mary didn't want to insult any of them.

Before Maura can clear the misunderstanding with Mary someone else approaches them from behind.

„Maura!" a familiar voice calls out. Instantly Maura's posture gets tense and she grabs Jane's hand tightly. Jane squeezes back. She, too knows who's behind. She briefly thinks about throwing Maura over her shoulder and bolting out of the room, but thinks that it might not be the best idea after all.

Slowly they turn around a bit to open the loose circle they're standing in.

„Richard," Maura states plainly void all emotion. „I didn't know you'd attend."

„Oh, I thought I should attend to a families event," he smiles smugly.

„Good evening, Detective," he acknowledges Jane.

„You're not family," Jane tells him.

„Oh, but I think I am, considering that Maura carries my child."

„Richard, I would appreciate it if you stay away from me. There is no point in pleasantries," Maura grips Jane's hand.

Richard ignores Maura's objection. „I just heard what happened. You should have told me."

„There is nothing to tell. The baby is fine."

„Listen, you bonehead," Jane hisses and loops an arm around Maura's waist. „Stay away from Maura."

„You don't get to tell me anything, Detective. I have rights, you know."

„Have you tasted the horsd'oevre, yet?" Thomas tried to distract Jane and Richard from an impending fight.

Glad for this Maura speaks up in fake politeness, „Oh, Richard, have you met Dr Green and his wife?"

Richard looks at Thomas and Mary, his smile as fake as Maura's. Jane doesn't bother with showing her distaste.

„Maura, Jane," Constance voice calls them from afar. „Could you come for a second?"

Maura sighs in relief and turns to the others, „If you'd excuse us."

–––

Richard watches Maura and Jane from afar, absentmindedly drinking from a champagne flute. He only came to see Maura and maybe get a chance to talk to her again and make her see what a perfect match he'd make.

„They make such a handsome couple," a woman not far from him tells another one who's standing next to her.

„I heard they got married lately," the blonde one comments.

„Really?" the other one asks, „I would've thought when the Chief Medical Examiner and a Boston's female hero Detective marry it would make it into the papers."

Richard chokes on his drink, not believing what he just heard.

„I heard it from an acquaintance of Mary. Her husband is their doctor," the blonde replies in a knowing tone.

„It's amazing what modern medicine can do these days," her friend agrees.

Richard has heard enough. He is seething. He always knew the detective meant trouble. But how did his contact not know about this? And Constance, too hasn't made any hints that the nature of their relationship is something else than a friendship. He has to hear it from Maura. Is she really married to this female detective? Did they use him? He tightens his hold on the glass so that it almost crushes in his grip. He angrily sets it on the tray of a passing waiter.

He stomps over in the direction of Maura, who is indeed standing rather intimately with Jane.

„Is it true?" he snarls, yanking roughly at Maura's arm and pulls her out of Jane's side embrace.

„Ow!" Maura exclaims and looses her footing. She almost falls to the floor if it weren't for Jane's fast reaction, catching her before she drops to the ground. Jane then grabs Richard's arm twisting it around his back.

„Hands off!" she growls from behind, her eyes glimmering dangerously.

„Is it true?" he asks furiously. „Are you two married?"

„I don't believe that's any of your business!" Jane is infuriated and gives him a shove that makes him fall to the floor. „Now get your ass out of here before I lose control!"

Maura is petrified. She can't believe how Richard can behave this way.

„I never want to see you again," she snarls at him lividly.

By now a small crowd has built up and two man from security make their way through it. Constance and Phillip not far behind.

The two men lift Richard of the ground under his arms. Maura collapses into Jane's arms, willing not to cry.

„What happened?" Constance asks perturbed.

„Richard," Jane growls over Maura's shoulder as if it would explain everything.

Phillip apparently catches on faster than his wife. She has told him yesterday night about him.

„We don't tolerate such behavior Mr. MacKenzie. This will have consequences," his tone is low and threatening. „You'll hear from our lawyer."

Richards face is grim but he doesn't say anything else as he's escorted out.

„Maura?" Jane gently asks the shaking woman in her arm. „Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

Maura grips Jane tighter but shakes her head in the negative.

„Did he hurt you?" Constance now asks.

„No," comes the muffled response from Maura.

There are still people standing in a loose circle around them. „Alright, there is nothing to see here!" Jane's scratchy voice booms. Slowly the crowd scatters again.

„Your mother told me about him," Phillip tells Maura. „I'll make sure to let our lawyer set up a form to sign off his parental rights. I don't want my grandchild seeing a person with an anger disorder."

„Thank you, daddy," comes Maura's weak reply. Richard really has shaken her up.

„Come on, let's get you to our table," Jane pulls out from their embrace but quickly snakes a steadying arm back around a slim waist. Maura nods and breathes deeply but straightens back up. She won't let Richard ruin her evening.

–––

After the shock of Richards outrageous behavior the rest of the night is pleasant. They dine together at a round table with Maura's parents and some of the main supporters of the Isles' Foundation. Almost the whole time Maura and Jane stay in contact of some sorts. A hand on a thigh, a soft touch on the back of a hand. Squeezing of fingers.

Soft saxophone tunes start playing the beginnings of Blue moon. Jane reaches for Maura's hand, „Let's dance?"

Maura is surprised by Jane's action, the detective normally buckles to things like that. Hesitating a tick to long Jane tucks at her hand and rises an eyebrow questioningly.

„Yes, let's."

Phillip and Constance smile at the two women.

Gently swaying from side to side in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by other couples, Maura's head rests on Jane's shoulder. Rather than looking out her face is turned to Jane's neck. One hand is snaked around Jane's middle, the other is held by Jane's left. Jane's thumb caresses the small of her back, all the while swaying in small steps from side to side.

The skin behind Jane's ear looks so delicious, Maura can't help but place a soft kiss on. A bit startled by her own actions she breathes into Jane's ear, „What are we doing, Jane?"

„Dancing?" Jane replies softly.

Maura lifts her head from Jane's shoulders to study the detective's eyes, „That's not what I meant and you know it."

„I don't know Maura. Do you want to stop?" Jane's eyes are pleading with Maura, trying to tell everything for what she has no words for.

„No," Maura whispers and ever so slowly inches her head even closer to Jane's until their fore-heads touch. Jane looks at Maura's full lips, wetting her own.

„I'm going to kiss you," she speaks so quiet, had Maura been a bit farther away she wouldn't have heard it. She closes her eyes, waiting for Jane's lips to meet hers.

The contact of soft lips against soft lips is like a cure to a decease they didn't know they had. Neither wants to ever forget how the other one feels. Tastes. The kiss deepens. A hot tongue tentatively running over a luscious bottom lip, asking shyly for entrance. Access is granted without hesitation. Tongues meet, caressing each other.

After what feels like forever the song fades out and another faster one starts, bringing them out of their kiss. They stare in each other's eyes.

„Take me home, Jane."

–––

**A/N**

BADA BUM BANG.

there. we made it!

you don't have to wait long for the next chapter, promise.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

A big hug to every single one of you. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

I know, this is a really really short chapter, but it had to stand alone.

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, I simply borrow them along for the ride.

–––

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Time seems to have stopped. The soft glow of the small lamp at the side of the bed illuminates two naked, toned bodies standing in front of each other.

During the drive home they worked each other in a frenzy, barely noticing when the driver announced they reached the doctor's home. Clothes were shed on the way to the bedroom until the last barrier hit the floor. Now stillness.

Their eyes wandering over the others body. Taking in olive skin and chiseled muscles. Pale skin and soft but firm curves.

„You're breathtaking." Jane husked.

„You're beautiful." Maura whispered simultaneously.

They see each other in a whole new way.

Than, the spell is broken and they collide together. Teeth scraping over a soft neck, hands groping a naked back, holding it tighter.

They fall back on the bed. Lips tasting as much skin as they dare too. Fingertips grazing over dimples, curves, tracing small wrinkles, trying to never forget what they feel for the first time.

A kiss to each of Maura's freckle. A kiss to each of Jane's scars, appreciating her life.

A shorter leg hooks around a strong back, pressing them together. Rocking together. Soft moans and huffs of air fill the room.

Hands find their way down to wet, velvety folds. One finger, then two, encased by pulsing tight walls.

They can feel each others heart beat. Coming apart together, riding the sweet wave of ecstasy.

Collapsing in a sweaty heap, eyes closed, breathing in each others smell they fall into a deep slumber.

–––

The night is at it's darkest when the glass that held whiskey until a few seconds ago hits the dark mahogany table top with a clank. It isn't the first to be emptied.

An unsteady hand fills it again, liquid sloshing over the rim, missing it's aim.

„Fuck," a deep voice mutters.

Richard closes his eyes tightly, his face a mask of anger. Anger for letting himself go. Anger at that stupid detective. Anger to the person he hired to find out things about the woman who should be at his side, making him shine.

A change of plan is to be made.


End file.
